The Search for the Ghost Tablet
by PFTones3482
Summary: Sequel to Ghostly Problems. When Phineas and Ferb design metal detecting footwear, they find something that leads them to all sorts of problems, and a different dimesion. T for paranoia. DP is up and this is now a sort-of crossover! NO, I'm still keeping it here! He's only here for like two chapters!
1. Roberta

**CHAPTER 1- Yes, it is here! My sequel to **_**Ghostly Problems! **_**Thanks to WordNerb93 for giving me this idea!**

**I know you've been waiting for it, so I'll just add the disclaimer and go.**

**I DON'T OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. I do own Roberta.**

**Now read, before you explode or something. **

* * *

General POV

* * *

It was a sunny day in suburban Danville, and things were quite quiet, which was unusual for the area surrounding 2308 Maple Drive.

Ferb Fletcher was sitting on the fence very precariously in his infamous backyard when his friend Roberta walked up to him. "Hey Ferb," she said, jumping up onto the fence next to him and settling down comfortably.

Ferb looked up from the tiny machine he was fixing in his lap and gave the 15 year old a smile. He had only known Roberta a short time, but she was extremely nice, and Phineas liked her too, so she kept coming around.

"What's up?" the teen asked, examining her fingernails for a moment before looking over at Ferb. Ferb smiled and glanced up at the sky. Roberta snorted and poked his shoulder. "You tease," she muttered.

Ferb snickered and put down his machine, still not exactly sure what it was supposed to do. He looked up at Roberta and frowned. He reached over and tugged her flowered scarf down from her head. "Ferb!" the girl shrieked, yanking it back on.

Ferb shrugged and the action caused him to tumble off the fence onto the ground, landing with his nose mushed into the grass. He stood up carefully and dusted off his pants. Roberta hopped down after him and crossed her arms over her chest. "You know I don't like it when you take my scarf off," the girl mumbled.

Ferb sighed. "It doesn't look that bad, Roberta."

He gently pulled on the scarf again, revealing the tufts of scraggly brown hair scattered across the young girls head. Roberta's cheeks turned bright red in embarrassment and she shoved it back on. "Stop. Please, I don't like it down," Roberta whispered, looking at the grass.

"Come on, Roberta, Phineas and Isabella have seen it and they don't care. So what if you had cancer? It's not like you're the only one who does," Ferb pointed out softly.

Ferb briefly thought she'd be offended by the comment, but she just sighed. "I know. It's just weird. Can you leave it on?" she asked, looking at the boy.

Ferb nodded and looked up as the back gate opened and Isabella walked in with Ferb's girlfriend Holly (according to Phineas and Isabella; Ferb and Holly still weren't too sure on the whole boyfriend, girlfriend thing at their age). Both of them were chatting and wearing sunglasses to avoid the sun. Isabella glanced up and smiled. "Hey Ferb, hey Roberta. Whatcha doin?"

Ferb smiled and glanced at Roberta as Holly ran over to give him a hug. Roberta sighed, though she had a small smile on her face. "Ferb is trying to convince me that it's OK if I don't wear my scarf." She motioned to the piece of cloth.

Holly shrugged, her arm still around Ferb's shoulder. "Of course it is," she said. "We don't care if you're not wearing the scarf. And no one else is going to see you, so…yeah."

Isabella nodded in agreement and glanced around the yard. "Where's Phineas?" she asked, confused at not seeing the famous duo together.

Ferb jutted a thumb over his shoulder towards the house, and as if on cue, Phineas ran into the backyard with a piece of paper in his hands that looked suspiciously like a blueprint.

"Hey Ferb, I-oh, hi Isabella, Holly."

Roberta raised an eyebrow and Ferb coughed. Phineas blinked and pulled on his sunglasses. "Hey Roberta," he said nonchalantly. He smiled at the girl and then turned quickly to Ferb. "I found the blueprint!"

Isabella stepped forward. "For what? Can we help?" she asked.

Phineas grinned. "Sure! I found these cool blueprints online for metal detecting sandals, and I figured that there has got to be a lot of cool stuff in our backyard…or at least some of our disappearing inventions. I think we could make them in about 20 minutes or so…about the length of our usual montage."

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Come on. What song goes with metal detecting shoes?"

Phineas shrugged. "None, I guess. But there are some about metal detectors."

"Like what?" Holly asked.

Phineas smiled. "Glad you asked."

**(OK, now go to YouTube and type in Metal Detector by They Might Be Giants. It is so random! I don't own the song. IDK, I can just see Phineas singing this)**

_Down at the shore there's a place where there's no one vacationing  
There's just the sound of the call of the wild overcoming the fear of the unknown  
And I've got something to help you understand  
Something waiting there beneath the sand  
My metal detector  
Is with me all of the time  
I'm the inspector over the mine  
Look past the volleyball (look past the ball)  
Look past the squawking gull (look past the gull)  
Ignore the mountain of discarded falderal  
'Cause I've got something to make you understand  
Something hidden there underneath the land  
My metal detector  
is with me all of the time  
I'm the inspector over the mine  
Metal detector, watch it shine  
every seashell has a story t-_

"Phineas!" Candace cried from the house. Phineas stopped singing and looked over at her in surprise. "What?" he asked.

"First of all, no musical montages in the backyard," the girl said. "And second, why on earth are you singing a song about metal detectors on the beach when you're in the backyard?"

Phineas hesitated. "Well, there aren't any songs about metal detector footwear, and I didn't have any time to make one up this morning, so-"

"Wait," Candace said, holding her hands up. "Metal detecting footwear? You guys are so busted!"

She sped away from the door and the kids looked at each other. Suddenly, Candace poked her head back out. "Um, if you find my cell phone, can you let me know?" she asked sheepishly.

Phineas and Ferb snorted. "Sure thing, Candace," Phineas said, still chuckling.

Roberta shook her head and headed for the gate. She glanced back at Ferb and the others, who were already strapping their metal detectors to their feet. Montages really _did_ make things go faster. Ferb glanced up and noticed her leaving. He raised an eyebrow.

"I have to go," Roberta said. She smiled. "See you later! Have fun with your shoes!"

With that, the teenage ghost walked through the gate and vanished just as Phineas looked up and commented, "Hey, where's Perry?"

The semi-aquatic mammal poked his head around the corner of the house to make sure none of the kids were watching. Realizing that they were focused on their new footwear, he jabbed his elbow onto the side of the house.

Perry grimaced as his elbow hit solid wood, and mentally yelling at himself, he stepped to the right a few inches. He hit the wall again, but much more lightly. Luckily, the door opened this time.

Perry stepped inside, but instead of walking into an elevator, he walked into thin air. He briefly spotted a sign that said ELEVATOR IN FOR REPAIR before he started falling.

Perry merely sighed and pulled the cord for his parachute. It was confined in the small space, but it still managed to slow his fall. He landed in his chair quite ungracefully and glared at Monogram.

The Major looked up from the book _The Sea of Monsters _and winced. "Sorry, Agent P. I forgot to tell you that we had to fix the elevator."

Perry rolled his eyes in exasperation and the Major smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Anyway, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been searching the internet and libraries all over the Tri-State area for information about ghosts. We have no idea what he's doing, but it probably isn't good. Get on it, Agent P!"

Perry saluted Monogram and hopped off his chair. He was about to head for his hover jet when he realized that if Dr. D really did have ghosts, than he would need to be prepared. He darted to the backyard and sighed when he realized that all the kids had their glasses.

Sudden inspiration struck him, and he slipped up to Candace's room and pulled her sunglasses off of their spot on her Ducky Mo-Mo plushy. He jumped out the window and back into his lair, avoiding the missing elevator this time.

He slid into his hover jet and headed for Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., wondering what the heck Dr. D was doing. Ghosts had already given him serious problems, and he didn't need a repeat of the last time he had met an angry ghost.

Perry shuddered, pushed the thought of Scott out of his mind and continued forward, landing on the balcony of D.E.I in a matter of minutes. He jumped out into the main part of Dr. D's lab in a fighting stance and blinked in surprise.

All the lights were off, the shades were drawn, and there was no sign of Doofenshmirtz anywhere. Perry hesitated, then dropped his arms to his sides and walked inside a little more.

A cold hand grabbed his wrist and yanked him back. Perry let loose a punch and winced when Dr. D's voice yelled out "OW!"

He chattered an apology and sat down next to the scientist, who seemed to be cowering in fear.

"I have a major problem, Perry the Platypus," Doofenshmirtz said quietly.

Perry shivered and then blinked in surprise, turning sharply. Nothing was there…at least, nothing that he could see. He turned back to Doof and raised an eyebrow.

"I think that I have a ghost haunting me."

* * *

**So, Chapter One of my sequel **_**to Ghostly Problems**_**. Let me know what you think!**

**And yes, The Sea of Monsters was a reference to PJO, which I don't own. It's also a reminder that I'm not done with my other story yet, so you should read it!**

**Sorry if I offended anyone with the cancer moment, about not caring. Got a cousin with cancer, and she's super chill about not having a scarf or wig or anything. And she DOES NOT accept sympathy.**

**Good? Bad? Hate it? Suggestions? Questions? Death Threats?**

**R and R to reply to one of the above!**


	2. Forks

**CHAPTER 2-Yeah, second chapter! Woo!**

**Surprised not as many people have read this as I thought would…Oh well. I'm doing it anyway!**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb, or **_**Holes**_**, which I mention later on. **

**Read on!**

* * *

"_I think that I have a ghost haunting me."_

* * *

PERRY'S POV

* * *

I raised my eyebrows at Dr. Doofenshmirtz suspiciously and he glared at me when he saw the disbelief etched across my face.

"Oh, come on! I know you believe in ghosts, Perry the Platypus! You were caught by one not two months ago!"

I flinched, having forgotten that Dr. D knew I had been captured by Scott. I glanced up at him weakly and raised my arms helplessly by my sides. _What was I to do?_

Doof sighed and leaned back against the wall. "So, I assume Monobrow told you I was researching ghosts?"

I nodded and shifted my position on the floor.

"Well, I realized that I was being haunted because of the eerie noises and what-not. And I swear it's like fifty degrees in here or something! Look at the thermostat Perry the Platypus. Just look at it!"

He threw his hand up and I craned my neck to read the small, circular device screwed into the wall above us. My eyes widened as I caught sight of what the temperature was actually supposed to be: eighty degrees.

I glanced down at the watch on my wrist.

Recently, Carl had installed a thermometer on it so that I would know the temperature in any place. Right now, it read forty-five degrees, over thirty degrees cooler than it should have been.

My doubts now erased, I looked up at Doof and nodded slowly. He smiled grimly.

"Told you I was being haunted," he said smugly, though his voice didn't sound all that into it.

I nodded again and pulled off my hat. I reached inside and rummaged around for a moment before closing my hand around Candace's sunglasses. I pulled them out and slid them onto my beak. Dr. D raised an eyebrow.

"It's a bit dark for sunglasses, isn't it Perry the Platy-wait. Those aren't the glasses I made for Vanessa's friend, are they?"

I hesitated, and then nodded slowly. Dr. D grinned, and I couldn't figure out why until he spoke again.

"Aw, you are becoming evil! You stole the sunglasses! I'm so proud of you Perry the Platypus!"

I rolled my eyes and glanced around the room, my fur bristling as I stepped out from the table we were hiding behind.

I shivered as a gasp of cold air flew by. It was so quick, that I couldn't even see it. Dr. D couldn't either, but that didn't prevent him from shrinking back into the corner with the most undignified sound I'd ever heard come from the man-and I've heard a lot of them.

I shook my head and forced myself to look up. I gasped upon the sight before me.

Oh, I'd say that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is being haunted, if the eight or so ghosts floating around the lab didn't provide some kind of hint.

I glanced at each of them, trying to see if I knew them based on who I knew hung around Ferb. None looked familiar, though. Ever since Scott, Ferb has only ever hung around with friendly ghosts…and these ones looked like they wanted to tear someone limb from limb.

I sighed, knowing that that was a very real possibility if these ghosts knew they could touch me. But I needed to know what they were doing, and there was only one way for me to hear them.

I started forward, and then realized that my hat could be a dead (pardon the pun) giveaway to my intelligence.

I ditched the hat and crawled towards the ghosts on all fours. Not one even looked down, and I was able to sneak up under the couch and settle lightly on the foot of one of them with light brown hair and big glasses.

That act immediately let me in on this side of the ghost's conversation. It almost reminded me of Candace eavesdropping on Linda…

I shook the thought away and pricked my ears to listen in.

"I don't know, George. I don't think it's here."

The red headed ghost sitting across from him said something, and I scowled because I couldn't hear it. The ghost I was listening in on shook his head.

"I'm telling you, the sense is coming from the suburbs area, not downtown."

I blinked. What was this ghost sensing?

"I know, I know. This fool's done a ton of research. That doesn't mean anything though, now does it? It's not going to help us find it, now is it?"

Find what?

The other ghost shook his head slowly, then leaned over and placed a hand on the other ghosts shoulder, leaning in to whisper. I was elated, because this time, I could hear him!

"I'm serious, Frank. I think it's here. Something in this room is just…off."

Frank shook his head. "I know. But not because of that. It's weird. It's like…we're being listened to."

I gulped slowly, which was a mistake, because both ghosts looked down immediately. Frank's eyes widened. "Why is that platypus wearing sunglasses?"

I started to back off of the man's foot quietly and Frank gasped before I was even a quarter of the way off. "He was touching me! I felt his weight shift!"

He jumped into the air, causing me to lose all connection with him completely. He and Frank were arguing, and some of the other ghosts had started to look over with menacing glares.

It was now or never.

I jumped to my hind legs, threw my hat onto my head and darted to where I had left Dr. D.

I grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into my hover jet on the balcony, all the while thinking that I was nuts for trying to escape a bunch of ghosts by flying.

I twisted the key in the ignition and flew the jet away from the building. I glanced back a second later and panicked. All of the ghosts were following. I had no idea what I was going to do with Dr. D. I was absolutely certain that these ghosts weren't going to leave me alone anytime soon, so that meant that I couldn't go home.

I paused. Home. Ferb might have been able to help, if he hadn't insisted on giving his memories back.

I glanced behind me, yelped in my weird platypus way, banked sharply to the right, and felt the hover jets control slip from my fingers.

* * *

Phineas sighed and tossed down his shovel, pulling yet another fork out of the ground. He threw it into the growing pile to his left and began stomping around the yard again.

Ferb leaned on his shovel and wiped his sweaty forehead, panting before turning back to the hole that he was digging. He was weirdly compelled to keep digging.

Isabella's bow, followed by the rest of her, peeked out from the hole she was climbing out of. She was wielding a very rusty baseball launcher in her hands, the first of Phineas and Ferb's inventions that they had unearthed. Phineas grinned and gave her a thumbs up, causing the girl to blush.

Holly stepped into the yard carefully, her clean hands very striking compared to the rest of her muddy body, and the lemonade pitcher cradled in one hand and the glasses in the other made her look all the better.

Phineas yelled in glee and threw down his shovel as he raced over. He took the pitcher and poured himself a glass, handing the lemonade to Isabella while gulping his drink down. Isabella chuckled and poured Holly a glass first before getting herself one.

It was only a minute later, after the kids were done dowsing themselves in the bitterness of the lemons, that they noticed Ferb was still in his hole. Phineas walked over and peered in.

"Ferb, are you stuck?"

Ferb glanced up and shook his head, hitting his shovel against the dirt to his left. His shoes and senses were practically yanking him in that direction. Phineas frowned.

"Well, do you want some lemo-?"

_THUNK!_

_CLANG!_

Phineas blinked in surprise and slid into the hole without hesitation as Ferb's shovel hit something very large sounding.

Ferb dropped his shovel to the ground and began digging with his bare hands on one side, and Phineas was digging on the other.

A few minutes later, the edge of a metal container appeared in the area they had been scraping at. Phineas grinned.

"You know, this feels almost like this movie we watched last night. What was it?"

"_Holes?_" Ferb suggested, scratching away the remaining dirt.

Phineas nodded eagerly. "Yeah, that one. Minus the yellow spotted lizard's part."

Both boys looked down at the ground instinctively and shuddered. Isabella and Holly were now crouching at the edge of the hole and looking down.

"What is it?" called Isabella.

Phineas looked up. "Some kind of box."

Ferb rolled his eyes and motioned Phineas to help him get the box out. He placed his hands on one side and began tugging. Phineas joined him, but the second his hands touched the box, he cried out in pain and fell back, staring at the box in shock and cradling his left hand in his right.

Ferb darted to his brother's side and pulled Phineas' hand up to examine it.

"What happened?" Holly cried out.

Ferb barely looked up. "Not sure."

He put Phineas' hand back into the boys grasp and nodded. Phineas shakily got to his feet and pressed his back to the dirt wall behind him, staring at the box.

Ferb regarded his brother carefully, trying to figure out what exactly was wrong when Phineas spoke.

"Ferb?"

Ferb raised an eyebrow, turning his full body to face Phineas. Phineas pointed a shaky hand at the box. He heard Isabella and Holly gasp up top.

"Ferb, the box is glowing."

Ferb spun around and gasped at the sight of the shining green box just before the box flew out of the hole and hit him in the chest.

* * *

**What happened to Perry? And Doof? And Ferb?**

**You'll find out. **

**Please R and R!**


	3. Lots of Ghosts

**CHAPTER 3-Yo! My peeps! S'up?**

**Here is chapter 3, I don't own Phineas and Ferb, and I reference the episodes "Flying Fishmonger" and "Put That Putter Away!" I don't own those either, for Pete's sake!**

**READ READ READ!**

* * *

_Ferb spun around and gasped at the sight of the shining green box just before the box flew out of the hole and hit him in the chest. _

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

"Oof!"

Ferb fell backwards into the dirt and he groaned, straining to lift the box off of his chest. He looked up and almost asked someone to help him when he remembered what had happened to Phineas.

The Brit sighed and managed to wiggle his way out from underneath the metal.

"Ferb, are you OK?" Holly called down. The boy flashed a thumbs up in her general direction and walked slowly around the box.

It was pretty large, a little wider and longer than a safe, with a heavy padlock on the outside. The edges were slightly rusted, but Ferb could see the slight glow coming from the inside.

"Ferb?"

Ferb glanced up at Phineas and raised an eyebrow. "Maybe we should take it inside."

Ferb nodded and concentrated on the box, knowing that it was too heavy for him to physically lift. The box rose into the air and landed lightly on the edge of the hole.

Ferb glanced at Phineas, who had easily gotten into the hole, but had now realized that he was too short to climb out. He glanced over at Ferb and grinned sheepishly.

"Could you-?"

Ferb nodded his head and Phineas was flown up to the surface. Ferb pulled himself out and dusted his clothes off carefully. He levitated the box in the air and the four were about to go inside when Candace stuck her head out the window. She blinked at the sight of the floating box.

"I have no idea what you guys are doing, but Mom will throw a fit if she sees the backyard like this!"

The teen waved at hand at the grass and then slammed her window shut. All the kids turned around and winced.

"Yeesh, we made a mess," Phineas muttered.

Ferb put the box down and waved a hand at the dirt scattered around the yard. Less than 30 seconds later, the dirt was back in place and it had started sprinkling, causing grass to start sprouting. Phineas craned his neck upwards and then looked at Ferb.

"Do you have any powers you're not telling us about?" he said, crossing his arms and grinning.

Ferb rolled his eyes. "No."

Phineas sighed, and he followed Ferb, still carrying the box into the kitchen, with Isabella and Holly trailing behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in England, Winifred Fletcher leaned out the door and scowled at her husband. He lowered the bagpipes and looked at her sheepishly.

"Reginald Fletcher! You stop that song and play the updated version, right now! You're probably making it rain in Danville!"

* * *

Perry felt the hovercraft flip and he suddenly found himself hanging upside down. His sunglasses went plummeting to the streets below and he let out an anguished chatter, throwing his hands out so quickly that he felt his seatbelt loosen.

The jet suddenly righted itself and Perry looked over in surprise as he regained his wits, and patted his head, making sure that his hat hadn't gone anywhere.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz had both trembling hands clenched around the steering wheel, and he looked like he was going to pass out.

Perry reached forward and grasped the wheel in his paws quickly. Dr. D let go and sat back in his seat, breathing heavily.

Perry glanced behind him out of habit, but he couldn't see anything. He dropped his eyes to scan the streets below and spotted the glasses- just as a truck smashed them to pieces.

Perry groaned and flicked the wheel to the left, heading for the suburbs. He maneuvered the hovercraft through the woods, and though he wasn't sure he had lost the ghosts, he felt less jittery.

Perry landed the hover jet in the backyard just down the street from Phineas and Ferb and he cut the engine. Dr. D looked around in confusion.

"My house in the suburbs? What are we doing here, Perry the Platypus?"

Perry shook his head and grabbed Dr. D by the wrist. He led him to the hedges at the edge of the property and pulled a flower from a branch. The bushes separated to reveal a small passageway.

Perry turned and, before the doctor could protest, shoved Dr. D down the hole. He waited a moment before diving in himself, pressing a small button on the side to close the top as he did.

Perry almost smirked as he heard Doofenshmirtz screaming, but he reminded himself that this annoying scientist had probably just saved his life.

The two landed with a thump on the tiled surface of a hallway and Perry immediately got up and turned to his left, heading in the direction of his lair. Dr. D brushed his lab coat off and ran to join the platypus, looking around nervously.

"Um, Perry the Platypus? Where are we going? What was that chasing us? Were those sunglasses-wait. You saw a ghost!"

Perry rolled his eyes and jabbed Dr. D in the waist with his finger. The man yelped and shut up-for a moment.

The second they emerged in Perry's lair, the scientist began talking again.

"Oh, this is your lair! You know, I've seen it on the monitor, but it's much different in real life!"

Perry sighed and headed for the main desk, pulling himself wearily into his red chair.

Meanwhile, Dr. D darted around behind him. "Ooh, a laser pointer!"

Perry had to keep himself from jumping up and trying to explain that it was a real laser. A small yell from behind him gave him the assurance that he really didn't need to.

Dr. D shook his burning finger and tossed the pen like object back into the box he had found it in. He began to walk over to the water tank at the edge of the room, but a beeping from Perry's monitor made him turn on his heels.

Perry frowned as he scanned the ghost detector, a device that Carl had installed a few weeks ago.

There were tons of ghosts perusing the nearby area, and that made Perry really uncomfortable. One of the features Carl had put in was a light that glowed red for evil ghosts and green for good ones.

At the moment, 99% of the glowing lights were evil.

* * *

Ferb plunked the box onto the table and grinned at his friends.

Phineas grinned. "Took long enough!"

Ferb swatted at his brother and turned to the lock, examining it closely. He reached into his pockets and began rummaging around.

A tap on his shoulder made him look up. Holly grinned and held out a bobby pin. "Would this work?"

Ferb nodded and took it from her. Her hand closed around his and he felt his cheeks flush.

He coughed and inserted the pin into the lock, moving it around until he heard a soft click.

He yanked open the lock and pulled the lid off the top of the box.

Everyone shielded their eyes as a blinding light hit them in the faces. It softened after a moment and Ferb released his grip on Holly's hand to lean in and see what was inside.

He frowned and pulled out several pieces of paper and a stone block roughly the size of half a watermelon.

He ignored the papers for the moment and leaned over the stone, pushing the box out of the way. The three kids leaned over his shoulders and Isabella frowned.

"What are all those pictures?" she asked in confusion.

Ferb shook his head. "No idea. Hieroglyphs?"

Phineas shook his head. "No. I'm pretty good at reading those, and there is nothing here that looks familiar to me."

Ferb tilted his head and twisted the rock several ways, but still nothing came to them.

"Maybe we should try the papers?" Holly suggested.

Ferb nodded and turned around. He took one look at the papers and groaned.

"Latin. A dead language."

The kids sighed. Despite their fluency in many languages, none of them had figured out Latin. Phineas plunked into a chair and tucked his chin into his hand. Isabella and Holly followed suit.

Ferb continued to glare at the stone, as if it would turn to English by staring at it. Phineas shook his head.  
"Ferb, don't bother. It's a dead language. I don't even trust the internet on this one."

Ferb looked up, his eyes shining. "That's it!"

Phineas sat up, startled. "What's it?"

Ferb grinned and put his hands on his hips. "It's a _dead _language. Maybe someone dead could translate it."

Isabella raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that would work?"

Phineas shrugged. "I guess it doesn't hurt to try."

Ferb smiled and glanced around. "Roberta? You here anywhere?"

Not half a second later, Roberta materialized in front of him. "Yo."

Ferb jumped and the rest of the kids took that as their cue to put on their glasses. Phineas smiled.  
"Hey Roberta!"

Roberta looked up and grinned, nodding to the kids. She glanced at Ferb. "Whatcha need?"

Ferb frowned. "Is it possible you could translate this?"

He motioned to the papers and Roberta grimaced. "Latin?"

She turned to Ferb. "I don't speak Latin."

She glanced back at the papers and gasped, leaning over them quickly. "Whoa."

Ferb darted over. "What?"

Three different hands clamped down on the boy's shoulder, but he ignored them for a moment. Roberta glanced up, grinning.

"It's like the words are rearranging themselves to be English! I probably can translate this!"

Ferb smiled and organized the papers as Roberta told him to. She hovered carefully over them and studied the first page. "Well, it's a long letter."

Ferb nodded and motioned for her to keep going.

Roberta scanned a few lines.

"Well…it says: To Whom This Unfortunate Letter Falls: If you fail to recover and separate the pieces of this stone once more, the age of the ghosts will begin."

There was a silent pause, and then Phineas whispered softly: "Dun, dun dun."

* * *

**I had to get a little laugh there! Can't let you go all serious like…again.**

**Yes, you'll get to hear the rest of the letter.**

**R and R!**


	4. The Letter

**CHAPTER 4-Yeah! I was here, working on History, and then it got boring, and so I typed this. **

**Memory reflection! At the end of **_**Ghostly Problems, **_**Ferb did tell Linda about his powers. To clarify for ya.**

**Don't own PF, never have, but I might one day... mwah ha ha.**

**Reading Rainbow! (No, JK)**

* * *

_There was a silent pause, and then Phineas whispered softly: "Dun, dun dun."_

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Everyone turned to look at Phineas and he smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

Ferb rolled his eyes playfully and turned back to Roberta, looking at her questioningly.

The ghost grinned and leaned over the papers once more.

"Um… _aetatis manes_…the age of the ghosts….um…_incipit cum lapidem_….will begin with the stone…uh…"

Ferb rested a hand on her shoulder and she glanced up.

"Maybe if you just read it?" he suggested.

Roberta nodded and glanced down. She took a breath and the three hands squeezed Ferb's shoulder even tighter.

"The age of the ghosts will begin with the stone. This of which I speak rests in the box that you, the poor adventurer, have found. If you have opened this box of your own will, I beg your pardons. It means you bear the curse."

Everyone looked at Ferb, and though he had gone slightly paler, he motioned for Roberta to continue.

"If you haven't opened this box, but have merely been an observer, than I envy you with a cold heart. The stone enclosed in this box is only half, and it is impossible to read because the two halves are separated across time and space. If you find this half, all spirits around your home, across your country, and across the world have been alerted of its presence. While some are good, most are evil, and you must pray that they don't find you. They are drawn to the source, crave the source, and will kill to get to it."

Roberta stopped and looked up at Ferb, wincing. "Do you want me to stop?"

Ferb shook his head slowly. "No. Did you sense it?"

Roberta bit her lip and nodded, turning back to the papers immediately.

"This tablet is much more than rock, my unfortunate friend. You have unburied it, now it cannot be replaced until you have found its partner. Be warned: if any ghost should come into contact with both halves, the worlds would fall to chaos and disrepair. Mortals and spirits alike would see, hear, and feel all that the opposite world does. Angry, vengeful spirits would have their revenge, and loved ones would return from the dead, causing distress and anguish amongst the living."

"Yeesh," Phineas muttered.

Roberta cleared her throat and continued nervously.

"I warn you, reader, that this will not be an easy task, to find the second half. It lies even beyond your world, and your only clue will be your powers themselves. Just as you were drawn to this box, you will be drawn to the place. How you get there is your issue, but I wish you the best of luck in the worst of times. Ah, how I hated to be in your shoes. When you have located each half and separated them again, leave a message similar to this for the next who shall be so unfortunate to find it.

Sincerely,

A Man Who Never Wanted This Fate."

There was a long pause as everyone digested the news and then Roberts turned to face them all. Ferb had gone white as a sheet, and the rest of the kids didn't look much better. Finally, Phineas spoke up.

"So…if we don't find the second half, what happens?"

Roberta scanned the letter once more and shook her head. "Doesn't say. But I don't think it would be good, seeing as how even I was drawn here by this thing."

Ferb gulped and turned to face the others. "Maybe I should search for this alone. If some ghost comes into contact with both halves, then they could hurt you. I don't-"

"Ferb, shut up," Isabella said softly. The Brit raised an eyebrow.

"What she means," Holly said," is that there is no way you are doing this alone. If you do it by yourself, there is more of a chance that a ghost will get both halves."

Isabella nodded. "That's right. It's better with backup."

"The problem is," Phineas said slowly, beginning to pace, "we don't even know where to look. There are probably hundreds of other dimensions!"

Ferb sat down in a chair and scrunched his eyebrows in thought. The rest of the kids did the same, and Roberta tucked her feet under her and floated in the same position.

After a moment of silence, Linda Flynn-Fletcher walked in with an armload of groceries. Ferb looked up briefly as his mother struggled and waved a hand so that all of her bags flew to the counter.

Linda gasped and put a hand to her heart, glaring at Ferb. "Ferb! I told you not to do that without warning me!"

She leaned against the counter and closed her eyes for a second. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that," she muttered.

Ferb smiled and went back to studying the foreign stone. Linda finally noticed it and she walked over to the table, looking at it closely.

"What is it?" she asked.

Phineas sat up ad leaned on the table. "An ancient ghost stone. If we don't find the other half, the world is doomed."

Linda looked at Phineas with raised eyebrows and he nodded dramatically. The woman rolled her eyes and glanced at the letter, frowning as she scanned it. "What is this, Latin?"

Ferb nodded.

"How on earth did you translate it, the Internet?"

Ferb shook his head. "We had a much quicker way. Roberta was able to translate it."

Linda glanced up and her eyes roamed the kitchen. Ferb gestured towards Roberta and Linda nodded in the general direction.

"OK, well, have fun finding the other half, kids," she said after a brief pause.

She bit her lip and walked from the kitchen, leaving the groceries unpacked on the counter. Ferb sighed and thumped his chin into his hand.

"She's still weirded out," he muttered. Phineas stood and walked over to his brother, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll get used to it. It is weird, man, you got to admit."

Ferb shrugged and glanced back at the rock. "So, a different dimension. I have an idea…"

* * *

Perry sighed and flicked on his ghost security system, another feature Carl had installed a week or two ago. It protected the perimeter of the house and his lair from all ghosts, excluding those that Perry entered into the database, like Roberta.

He glanced at Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who was watching the screen in confusion.

"Wait, what are all those little red dots?" he asked, pointing at the monitor.

Perry rolled his eyes and whipped out a notepad and paper.

_Ghosts._

Dr. D's pupils dilated and he gasped. "My apartment _was_ haunted!"

Perry groaned and face palmed himself.

Dr. D had begun pacing the lair. "What am I going to do? I can't go back home! Wait, Vanessa!"

Perry looked at the doctor in confusion.

"She was coming over today."

He yanked out his cellphone and then looked at Perry sheepishly. "Could you…ah, could you go get her?"

Perry narrowed his eyes at the man, picked up his lair's phone and chattered into it once.

Minutes later, the door opened and a Chihuahua wearing a fedora walked in. Perry nodded to Pinky, and then grabbed the keys to his hover jet from the counter, nodding to the two as he left.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz looked at Pinky and rubbed his neck.

"So….how's it going?"

* * *

Perry sprinted through the tunnels and popped out through the buses in the yard. He glanced around.

Without the glasses, he couldn't see the ghosts, but he could sense them pretty well, and he wasn't sensing anything big at the moment.

He darted to his jet, started it up, and was in the air in seconds, heading back to D.E.I.

He reached the building in record time and landed the hover jet on the balcony…again.

He hopped out and was ready to head inside when he froze.

The place reeked of ghost. Well, not reeked, but you get the picture. It was full of ghosts.

Perry gulped and stuck his head around the corner. Vanessa was perched on the couch, listening to her iPod and looking bored out of her mind. She glanced up briefly and caught sight of Perry.

She stood and pulled her ear buds out, looking at him curiously. "Dad's not here. What-?"

Perry shook his head, placing a finger to his bill, and he pulled out his notebook again.

_There are ghosts everywhere. Come with me. I have your Dad at my lair._

Vanessa immediately headed for the hover jet and buckled herself in silently. Perry hopped in next to her and zoomed away from the building, breathing a sigh of relief when he couldn't feel anything following them.

"So…"

Perry glanced at Vanessa.

"Does Ferb know there are ghosts all over the city?"

Perry shrugged. He had the feeling that Ferb probably knew where all the ghosts were, but he knew that nobody knew why they were all suddenly here.

Or…did they?

Perry frowned. He hadn't been near either of the boys in an hour or two. Was it possible that they knew why all the ghosts were there?

The monotreme shook his head. He'd check himself, but Pinky had his own nemesis to fight and Perry refused to leave Dr. D in his lair.

He glanced at Vanessa, put the hovercraft on auto pilot and pulled out his pen.

_Would you be willing to check something for me?_

* * *

Three minutes later, Phineas pulled open the door and grinned.

"Vanessa! Long time no see! Hey, come on in, we could use some help."

* * *

**So, now Vanessa is aiding the boys. And Perry. Whoa. Will she blow his secret? Probably not. Or will she?**

**And what is the other dimension? I kind of want people to guess. It would be great if someone got it, because it's a little bizarre. **

**By the way, that was actually how you say that stuff in Latin. I translated on Google.**

**Anyway, R and R!**


	5. The Portal

**Chapter 5- Hey! Sorry for the long delay! I have Finals coming up, and I was elected for Student of the Year, and I had five gazillion pounds of History homework…**

**But I got it up! **

**I reference **_**Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension, Robot Rodeo, **_**and**_** Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)**_**. I don't own these or Phineas and Ferb.**

**Now read! Please!**

* * *

"_Vanessa! Long time no see! Hey, come on in, we could use some help."_

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Vanessa stepped inside the house and followed Phineas into the kitchen, where Ferb, Holly, and Isabella were all staring at a bunch of papers scattered around the table. Phineas suddenly pulled up in front of her and turned around.

"Wait…do you know about Ferb?"

Vanessa raised an eyebrow. "If you mean the ghosts, than yes. Yes I do." **(Couldn't remember if I had Phineas know about Vanessa or not)**

Phineas grinned and walked over to the table. Isabella glanced up and smiled.

"Hey Vanessa," the girl said, before returning to the papers.

Ferb and Holly looked up and nodded. Vanessa leaned over Phineas' head and stared at the sheets of paper for a while.

"You need to go to a different dimension and find the second half of that stone?" Vanessa said, pointing to the stone in question.

Slowly, all four kids turned to look at her.

"You speak Latin?" Holly asked in amazement.

Vanessa crinkled her eyebrows. "Yeah. I've taken it for almost four years, and I think it's pretty neat, so I study it in some of my free time."

Phineas turned to his brother. "Where was she when we needed her twenty minutes ago?"

Ferb shook his head. "Roberta managed to translate it just fine Phineas."

Vanessa glanced around to try and spot Roberta, and then she blushed furiously when she realized that all the kids were looking at her in amusement.

"Roberta's a ghost, isn't she?"

"Yes, yes she is," Isabella said, giggling behind her hands. Vanessa rolled her eyes and plopped down into a chair, pulling up to the table.

Her hand reached for the papers and all the kids immediately screamed "NO!"

Vanessa jerked her hand back and looked up at the kids. "What?"

"It'll zap you if you touch it," Isabella said, sitting down next to Vanessa. The teen glanced at the papers and scooted back and inch or two from the table.

After a moment of hesitation, Vanessa leaned over carefully and peered at the papers from a safe distance, scanning the words quickly.

She sat back after a moment and sighed. "Seems to me that you need to build a device that can get you into other dimensions."

Phineas rolled his eyes. "Well, duh. We got that. But there have got to be a ton of different dimensions. It'll take forever to narrow them down."

"Hang on," Holly said, raising a finger, "didn't the paper say that Ferb could use his powers to find the place?"

"Yeah," Isabella said, tapping her chin, "so if you guys made a thing to take you to other dimensions, you wouldn't even need to go to the place. All you would have to do would be to search through the machine until you found the one that felt the strongest of ghosts."

Phineas nodded. "Makes sense."

Vanessa blinked and suddenly recalled her mission for Perry. "Um, hey guys, do you know why there are ghosts everywhere?"

Phineas looked at her. "Didn't you read that part? The ghosts are attracted to the stone, and once they find it, they'll probably be ruthless to whoever possesses it…and Ferb's the only one here they can touch, so…"

Vanessa gulped and nodded. "OK…guys, I'd love to stay here and help, but I have to get home or Dad will freak. See you later!"

She got up and headed for the door, feeling extremely guilty as she heard the construction noises begin in the kitchen, but her mission was done, and her dad _would _freak if she didn't show up.

She stepped outside and onto the sidewalk. It suddenly dropped out from under her and she shrieked as she fell.

She landed on a mattress and was engulfed seconds later by pure white.

"Dad!" she cried, pushing her father away from her in annoyance and standing up.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz shrugged. "Sorry sweetie. When Perry the Platypus came down here without you, I was terrified that something had happened to you!"

Vanessa rolled her eyes and walked over to where Perry and some Chihuahua were sitting. A giant monitor hung over them, currently displaying red and green dots. The red dots were everywhere, and there were a few green dots scattered across the board as well, including, Vanessa noticed, one in Phineas and Ferb's house.

"So, what's this?" she asked, waving a hand at the machine.

Perry glanced up at her and pulled out a pen, but before he could write an answer, Dr. D spoke up.

"It's detecting ghosts. The red ones are the bad ones."

Vanessa looked at Perry and he nodded in confirmation. Vanessa studied the monitor for a moment before pointing to an area in the top right corner.

"Dad, isn't that your building?"

Dr. D looked up and frowned. "Yes. Ah, man, it's covered in evil ghosts!"

Perry gave a small smirk. The ghosts wouldn't be able to do much damage. He turned away from the screen for a moment and let Pinky take over before looking up at Vanessa and raising an eyebrow.

Vanessa sighed. "So, I went to check out what Phin-"

Perry jumped up and shook his head frantically, causing Vanessa to shut her mouth in confusion. Perry looked at Dr. D, tapped Pinky on the shoulder, and chattered something at him.

Pinky got out of his chair and walked over to the doctor. He grabbed his wrist and pulled the protesting man from the room.

Perry looked back at Vanessa and waved a hand for her to continue. She paused, looked after her dad, and then continued.

"Anyway, Phineas and Ferb said that the reason there are so many ghosts around is because the kids found some stone that attracts ghosts, and I guess if the ghosts find both halves, they can basically take over the world…and they could, like, hurt everyone."

Perry's eyes widened and he looked at Vanessa in horror. The girl shrugged.

"The only way we can stop it is to find the other half is to go to a different dimension and then separate the two halves again into different dimensions."

Vanessa stopped. She had seen Perry's eyes go even rounder at the mention of a different dimension, but she didn't question it. The thought was quite daunting. Perry looked at her and raised another eyebrow.

"So now they're building another dimension machine to find the dimension it's buried in."

She saw Perry visibly gulp and his face go pale under his fur. After a moment, Vanessa darted away to find water.

Perry watched her go and sat back shakily in his seat. Phineas and Ferb were going into a different dimension? Again?

Perry shuddered. Even though the conflict had been resolved in the other dimension, he still hated the idea of dimension hopping.

Vanessa came back with a glass of water and pressed it into Perry's paw. The platypus managed one gulp before alarms started flashing and all the red dots on the monitor began moving towards the Flynn-Fletcher household.

* * *

"And…done!" Phineas cried, tightening the last bolt on the book sized machine in his hand. He tossed the wrench onto the table and pressed the "ON" button under his thumb.

The wind started blowing and the kid's hair was blown backwards. Isabella yelped. "This wind is making my hair messy!" she cried, clapping her hands to her head.

"Is there any weather that doesn't mess up your hair?" Holly yelled over the wind.

Isabella scowled at her friend, and then turned to the swirling green portal that was opening in front of them.

As the portal formed, the wind died down and Ferb picked himself off of the floor from where he had fallen.

Phineas had managed to stay in his chair, and Holly and Isabella were gripping the counters. Phineas wiped imaginary sweat from his brow. "Whew. That's the last time we do a project in the kitchen," he muttered as he looked around at the overturned chairs.

"Yeah," Isabella said, "we should have done this in the yard."

The kids all looked at the portal, and then at the stairs as thumping was heard.

"OK, no way metal detectors are that loud!" Candace cried, turning into the kitchen. "What the heck are you guys…?"

Her eyes widened as she took sight of the mess and the portal. She turned to Phineas and Ferb slowly. "What is this?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Phineas frowned and handed the device to Ferb. "It's a portal to take us to other dimensions to find the second half of this stone."

He pointed to the rock and Candace glanced at it. "Why?"

"Because we need to stop ghosts from taking over the earth," Ferb said, placing the portal device onto the table so that the portal swirled at about knee high.

Candace blinked. "What?"

"Yup," Phineas said, walking over to the device. He began pressing the button to flip through the dimensions, changing them as Ferb, who was now in front of the portal, shook his head.

Candace faltered slightly and glanced at Isabella and Holly, who were standing at the door with their sunglasses on, chatting. Candace turned her gaze back to Phineas, still focused on the machine and Ferb, still standing and shaking his head. The teen sighed in defeat.

"Fine. What can I do to help?" Candace asked.

Phineas looked up and grinned. "Well, when we go into whatever dimension we go into, we'll need someone here to make sure no one messes with this one. See, we have a handheld, but just in case we lose it, Ferb made these cellphones that can call each other from other dimensions. If we lose it, we'll need you to open this portal to whatever coordinates we give you."

Candace nodded. "Wait, you needed special phones? Our cells worked on Mars, for Pete's sake."

Phineas rolled his eyes and clicked the button again. "Yeah, but that was this universe."

Candace sighed and sat down next to her brother as he clicked yet another button.

Phineas raised his hand to press for the next dimension, but Ferb held up a hand and walked closer to the portal. He jerked back a second later and turned to face his brother.

"Found it," he said softly.

Phineas pumped a fist in the air. "Yeah!"

"It's a good thing, too," Holly said, turning from the door, holding her glasses in hand, "because this place is about to be swarmed by ghosts."

Ferb darted to the door and looked out. Ghosts were everywhere and when he turned, Roberta was right behind him, her eyes wide.

"Go! Take the stone! If you don't, they could hurt Candace! It could also be like a homing device. I'll try to keep them out of here."

Without another word, the ghost phased through the door and out into the yard. Ferb gulped and then turned to his siblings and friends.

"It's times like these," Phineas muttered, "where I wish Buford knew so that he could be the 'Big Bully'."

Ferb smiled grimly and grabbed the stone from the table, using his powers to help hold it up. Candace grabbed the portal machine and held it steady as Phineas, Isabella, and Holly climbed through.

She stopped Ferb right before he stepped in. "Be careful, OK?"

Ferb smiled and nodded before stepping through. "Good luck!" Candace called as she shut down the swirling green portal.

Ferb turned to his brother and friends and they faced the new world. Ferb's ghost radar in his head was going crazy and he knew by the way the stone was straining in his hands that this was the place they needed to be.

The place was slightly drearier than Danville, and it looked like the city, which they were on the outskirts of, was constantly plagiarized by something or someone based on the cracked cement, broken windows, and holes in the walls.

Phineas, ever the perky one, gave a big grin and started forward, coming to a stop when he reached a large sign.

_Welcome to Amity Park. _

* * *

**Has anyone gotten the place yet? **

**Anyway, please R and R!**


	6. Amity Park

**CHAPTER 6- Whoa, I've been away a while. Yeesh. I fail.**

**No I don't, because I got this up! And you all guessed right! He's gonna catch em all cause he's **_**Danny Phantom. **_**Always thought this was a cool crossover idea. Don't know why no one ever does it.**

**Don't own Phineas and Ferb or Danny Phantom. I reference a few PF episodes in here, but I'm too lazy to remember which ones. **

**Danny Phantom: Before **_**Phantom Plane**_**t, after **_**The Ultimate Enemy.**_

**READ. (I'm going to make you want to destroy me right here, because I totally disregard P and F for a few moments.)**

* * *

_Welcome to Amity Park. _

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Candace shut down the portal and tucked the device into her pocket so she wouldn't lose it. She headed for the sliding doors and peered outside, only to see absolutely nothing.

Candace groaned. Of course she couldn't see anything, they were ghosts!

She scowled and turned her back on the door, completely full of ire **(VOCAB WORD- If that's not how you use it, then oh well!).**

Her eyes scanned the kitchen for something to do.

Newspaper, magazine, TV remote, pudding cup, sunglasses, hand held video game system…

Sunglasses?

Candace darted over to the glasses and pulled them onto her nose. She ran back over to the door and looked out. She frowned as she spotted the ghosts circling the house, Roberta in the center of them.

Candace pushed open the back door and ran out to help Roberta.

* * *

Perry spotted Candace run into the yard and he groaned. Phineas and Ferb just had to leave now!

He turned to Vanessa and raised an eyebrow. She grinned.

"You want me to help her?"

Perry nodded and gave a pleading look. Vanessa nodded. "Sure thing. Just don't tell Dad; he might freak."

Perry grinned, saluted the girl, and turned back to the monitor as she left.

* * *

Phineas looked around the town and frowned as they walked along the streets. "Dude, this place is giving me the creeps."

Ferb nodded in agreement, hefting the stone up so he didn't drop it.

Holly and Isabella were now side by side, holding hands for comfort. Isabella gulped. "It's just a bit…run down."

Holly rolled her dark brown eyes. "Run down? It looks like it was attacked by a T-Rex."

Phineas shook his head and gave a small smile. "No. This is definitely not T-Rex work. We should know."

Ferb smiled and turned left, following the stones pull and his gut. Phineas, Holly, and Isabella turned behind him and continued their conversation.

"I'm telling you," Phineas muttered, "There's something creepy about this place. I just can't put my finger on it…"

Ferb sighed. "Considering it's where an ancient, possibly world ending stone is buried, I don't blame you."

He paused in his steps and readjusted the stone in his arms. "You guys can leave, if you'd like."

All three stopped and stared at Ferb. Holy let go of Isabella's hand and reached up to peck Ferb on the cheek.

"Are you kidding?" she said as Phineas and Isabella bumped fists behind her. "We wouldn't leave for anything!"

Ferb gave a small smile and managed to reach a hand out to clasp Holly's hand. Phineas cleared his throat.

"She's right dude. We are so not leaving."

Isabella grinned and nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. Ferb nodded and continued walking, his spirits slightly lifted.

After a short amount of time, they reached an intersection. Ferb frowned and set the stone on the asphalt. Phineas stepped up beside his brother.

"What's up?"

Ferb shook his head and glanced in either direction.

"The stone's pulling me this way," he said, pointing to the left, "but my gut is telling me to go this way." He pointed in the opposite direction and frowned, stumped on the answer.

"Well," Isabella said, "you can always follow your gut now. I mean, the stone is bound to lead you back this way, but your gut is something that can change."

Ferb nodded slowly. Isabella's words made sense, and he grabbed the stone and pulled it into some nearby bushes.

Phineas' eyes widened. "Whoa, what are you doing?"

Ferb sighed. "I can't carry this anymore. It's too heavy, even with telekinesis."

"Well then we'll stay here and guard it," Holly said, pulling Isabella onto the ground next to the bushes.

Phineas and Ferb glanced at each other with wary expressions. Isabella sighed in annoyance. "Need we remind you that we have both gotten our black belts…twice?"

Phineas chuckled and Ferb nodded. He tossed over the dimension calling cell phone and pointed to it. "If something happens, call Candace. Find some way to take the stone and get out."

The girls could tell that Ferb was serious, and they nodded in agreement. Phineas and Ferb looked once more in the other direction and then headed towards the right.

After only half a block, they could both see why Ferb's gut had pulled them in that particular direction.

Two ghosts hovered in mid-air, one with white hair and glowing eyes, and the other in what looked like some kind of metal suit.

The street underneath them was completely deserted except for two kids, one boy in a red hat and the other, a girl, in Goth garb. The boy was hovered over some electronic and the girl was shielding her eyes to watch the ghosts fight.

"Seriously, Tucker, where the heck are all of these ghosts coming from all of a sudden?" Ferb heard the girl yell.

The boy shook his head. "No idea Sam! These scales are off the chart."

Ferb turned from the two and focused on the ghosts in the air.

"They don't look like ghosts," Phineas muttered from next to him.

Ferb glanced over at his brother and did a double take. "Phineas, you're not wearing glasses!"

Phineas blinked and put his hands to his face. "Neat!"

Ferb rolled his eyes and turned back to the ghost fight just in time to see the white haired teen ghost take a huge punch from the mechanical one. He heard both the kids down the street yell out and he determined that the teen ghost was probably the good one.

The teen floated upright quickly and pulled what looked like a soup thermos from behind his back. Ferb was confused, but the boy looked confident that it would work.

He leapt in at the other ghost and grabbed for the lid on the thermos thing, but the metal ghost swatted it out of reach.

He grabbed the teen ghost by the neck.

Ferb winced, and knowing he had to do something, he locked his gaze on the thermos that was lying on the ground. The other two kids were running for it, but before they could get there, he jerked his chin up and threw it into the air.

Both stopped in surprise and Ferb swung the thermos around behind the metal ghost. The teen ghost looked startled, and his gaze flickered across the ground before he locked eyes with Ferb.

The teen gave a small smile and Ferb grinned back.

Nodding his head, he pulled the cap off of the thermos and tilted his head to the right, hoping that it would do whatever it was supposed to do.

A moment later, a white beam appeared from it and began sucking the metal ghost into the thermos. The ghost yelled, and while he was startled, the white haired teen kicked himself away.

Ferb waited until the beam pulled itself back inside and then he flicked his wrist and closed the thermos, sending it flying back into the boy's hands.

Ferb turned and motioned to Phineas, who honestly looked a little bored. They started to head back towards the girls, but a shout from behind made them stop.

"Hey wait!"

Phineas and Ferb turned to see the ghost boy and the two kids coming towards them.

The ghost stopped in front of Ferb and studied him for a moment.

"Did you do that?" he finally asked, blinking his green eyes curiously.

Ferb raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Do what?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Move the Fenton-Thermos."

Ferb nodded slowly and the kid burst into a grin. "Neat!"

Phineas glanced at his brother and grinned at the look on his face. Ferb glared at him and turned back to the ghost. "I'm Ferb, this is my brother Phineas."

The teen nodded. "I'm Danny Phantom. This is Sam," he pointed to the Goth, "and Tucker," he said, pointing to the kid with what Ferb could now see was a PDA.

Both nodded to the boys and Phineas and Ferb began walking backwards.

Danny frowned. "Where are you going?" he asked, floating towards them.

Phineas jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "We left two of our friends back that way."

Ferb nodded. Danny gave a small smile and swiveled his green eyes towards his friends, his white hair outlining his face.

Sam smiled. "Hey, can we come? I mean, you did save our butts, after all."

Phineas grinned. "As long as Tucker shows me his PDA."

Tucker smiled and motioned the eager ten year old towards him. Danny floated up to Ferb, and Sam followed on the other side.

"So," Danny said, "how'd you get your powers?"

Ferb smiled. "Genetics."

Danny's eyebrows shot up. "So you're not a ghost?"

Ferb snorted. "I'd have to be dead, wouldn't I?"

Ferb caught the quick glance exchanged between Danny and Sam, but he kept his mouth shut.

Danny cleared his throat. "I've never seen you around here before. Are you new?"

Ferb shook his head. "Alternate dimension."

Danny and Sam screeched to a halt. "That's possible?" Sam cried.

Ferb nodded and turned the corner to see Isabella and Holly leaning against the wall. The girls looked up and smiled.

"So," Isabella said, "how did-?"

She trailed off when Danny came around the corner. Holly raised an eyebrow.

"I see you found a new ghost friend."

"Wait," Isabella said, shaking her head, "I can see him."

Ferb shrugged. "Different dimension."

Phineas jumped forward, introducing the strangers rapidly before grinning. "Dude, his PDA has everything! I mean, this baby is top of the market! Of course, we could do better, if I just had some-"

Ferb clapped a hand on Phineas' mouth and smiled apologetically at Tucker. The boy grinned and tucked his device into his pocket.

Danny suddenly frowned and glanced around. "OK, there is a really strong vibe coming from over there," he said, pointing to the bushes.

Ferb motioned his head back and the stone came rolling out.

"Ha," Tucker muttered, "it's a Rolling Stone." **(-=**

Sam elbowed him and Danny knelt over the object. He glanced up at Ferb. "There is no way this is what I think it is."

Sam and Tucker looked at each other. "Which is…?" Tucker asked.

Danny stood up and circled Ferb carefully. "The one thing that can enable ghosts to effortlessly take over the world. I thought it was a myth."

Ferb shook his head. "Sadly, it isn't. And now I have to find the other half, and the stone led me here to your dimension."

Danny nodded and planted his feet firmly on the ground. "And I know where the other half is."

Everyone's mouth's dropped.

"Is it really that easy?" Holly cried.

Danny shook his head. "No, considering that it's hidden in the one spot that I can't enter without…"

He glanced back at Sam and Tucker and they both looked from the kids to Danny. Tucker sighed.

"Your decision, man."

Sam shrugged. "Hey, it's the world we're talking about here, Danny."

Ferb frowned and studied the boy, walking up to him and circling him. Finally he stopped and stared up at Danny, completely in shock.

"You're not a whole ghost," he managed to spit out.

Phineas laughed. "Yeah right, Ferb."

Danny grinned. "You are really perceptive, you know that?"

And with that, two white rings surrounded his torso and he switched from his ghost half to his human half.

* * *

**Yeah, well, not sure how this worked. Danny, Sam, and Tucker will be in the next chapter as well, and you'll see what became of Candace, Vanessa, and Roberta.**

**And will Dr. D ever escape Pinky's clutches?**

**And let me know if I'd be any good at writing DP. I have a few ideas in mind, but I'm not sure… you can wait to answer that until after I have written the next chapter. **

**Please R and R!**


	7. The Second Half

**CHAPTER 7- Ha! It's been forever, but here it is!**

**Don't own DP or PF. No, still not going in crossover section. Not really a crossover!**

**Reading…now!**

* * *

_And with that, two white rings surrounded his torso and he switched from his ghost half to his human half. _

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Phineas' jaw just about dropped to the ground and Isabella actually blacked out. Holly grabbed her friend, and though her face was pale, she managed to keep upright as she started to fan Isabella, who was already moving, awake.

Ferb just frowned slightly. "How on earth-?"

Danny chuckled, rubbing his neck uneasily and glancing around, his black hair swinging in his eyes. "Can we not discuss this here?" he asked quietly.

Ferb nodded and jutted his chin forward. The stone flew into his hands and he clutched it carefully.

Danny reached out. "Here, let me help."

Before anyone could protest, Danny's hand was clasped on the edge of the rock. Everyone's jaw dropped again and Danny looked confused.

"What?"

Isabella, now awake, though slightly unsteady, spoke up. "Anyone else who's touched that has been shocked by it."

Danny blinked and glanced down at the stone. With a quick motion, he grabbed Tuckers hand and thrust it onto the stone.

Tucker yelped and flew backwards into the grass. He got up carefully, rubbing his bottom and glaring at Danny, who smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, man. I wanted to see if it worked."

"Hang on," said Phineas, "Roberta couldn't touch it."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Roberta?"

Phineas grinned. "One of Ferb's ghost friends."

Ferb held up a finger. "I think that's probably because she's actually not alive. Danny's half alive."

Danny glanced around again. "Seriously, can we go back to my house and do this?"

Ferb nodded and with Danny holding one side of the stone and him the other, they started down the street, in the exact direction the stone had been leading Ferb before. Danny grunted after a long silence and shifted the stone.

"Geez, this thing is heavier than it looks!" he cried, pulling one hand off of it and shaking it out.

"Luckily," Tucker said, stepping up next to his friend, but keeping well away from the rock in his hands, "we're almost there."

He pointed and Danny looked up to see that he was right.

He glanced at his watch and sighed. "Sam, Tucker, you should probably go home. It's almost nine."

"No way!" Holly cried, twisting Danny's wrist around so that she could read his watch. "It wasn't even afternoon when we left!"

Phineas raised his eyebrows. "Um, hello? Different dimension!"

Holly nodded. "Right. My bad."

Sam and Tucker waved and left as Danny and the kids stopped outside of Fenton Works. Ferb craned his neck up to observe the place.

"So…why couldn't you come here before?" Phineas asked, turning to Danny.

Danny rubbed his neck again. "Well…my parents are ghost hunters and they almost always have the ghost shield on."

"What?" Isabella said. "Don't they know it could hurt you?"

There was a long silence, and then finally Holly spoke up. "Don't they know?"

Danny bit his lip and shook his head. "No, no they don't."

Phineas shook his head. "You didn't tell your own parents about you being a ghost?"

Danny chuckled sheepishly, resting the stone against his leg. "Crazy, right?"

Everyone glanced at Ferb. He smiled. "Not that crazy."

Danny gave a half smile and the two boys lifted the stone again and started up the stairs. "Phineas," Danny said, "could you go ring the doorbell? My sister will probably get the door."

Phineas sprinted up the stairs and pressed the bell, jumping eagerly from foot to foot. Isabella rolled her eyes. "Phin, you need to calm down."

Phineas' grin grew. "Sorry, I'm just really excited."

"For what?" Holly asked, finally sliding around Ferb and Danny.

"Well, duh! We're in a different dimension! I want to meet more people."

Phineas turned back to the door just as it was opened by a tall red head, who was eating an apple and reading a book. She glanced up and blinked in surprise.

"Danny? What on earth are you doing?" she cried, placing the book on a nearby table and tossing the apple into the trash.

Danny grinned and pulled the stone up the last step, checking to make sure Ferb hadn't been squashed underneath. The green haired boy leaned against the wall and wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"Helping these guys. We needed to get inside."

The girl rolled her eyes and puled the door open wider. "Whatever. By the way, guys, I'm Jazz."

Phineas had been staring at the girl since she opened the door, and now he finally found his voice. "You look just like Candace!"

Jazz looked at him, confused. "Huh?"

Phineas grinned and turned to Ferb. "Doesn't she? She does! The hair, and the posture and everything!"

Jazz shook her head. "Who's Candace?"

Holy smiled and stepped inside the house. "That's Phineas and Ferb's older sister."

Jazz nodded, still confused, and motioned the kids inside. "So, how'd you all meet?" she asked, shutting the door behind Danny and Ferb. Danny helped Ferb lean the stone against the couch before dusting off his hands and turning to his sister.

"There was an incident with a ghost."

Jazz's eyes widened and she darted over to Danny, pulling on his arms and poking his stomach. "Are you OK? Are you hurt anywhere? Was it Skulker?"

Danny rolled his eyes and pushed his sister away. "I'm fine, and yes, it was Skulker."

Jazz turned to the four kids, now sitting on the couch, everyone but Ferb squished to the side without the rock. "And you guys…?"

Phineas grinned and hopped up, causing Isabella, who had been leaning on him, to fall onto the cushion.

"We're from a different dimension!" he said, grinning from ear to ear.

Jazz blinked and turned to Danny. "Are they really?"

Danny nodded in confirmation. "Yeah. They came to find the other half to that stone."

Jazz turned back around and leaned forward, studying the stone carefully. Her eyes widened and she spun to face Danny. "No way. This is not-"

Danny nodded. "It is. The Ghost Tablet."

Jazz began pacing the room, her hair swinging behind her back with each step. "Well, we know the other half is in the Ghost Zone…"

She turned to face the kids. "How did you come across it?"

"It was in Phineas and Ferb's backyard," Isabella said.

Jazz frowned and looked at Ferb. "And since you're the only one who can touch it…"

Ferb grinned and nodded and Jazz smiled faintly. "Well, at least we can get the two halves and separate them again."

"All right," Danny said, heading for the basement stairs, "let's go."

Jazz reached over and grabbed his arm. "We can't. Mom and Dad are downstairs. We have to get them up here."

Danny frowned and looked at the kids. "Any ideas?"

Phineas tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Well, what do your parents like?"

Danny snorted. "Besides ghosts? Dad, mostly food and stuff and Mom-"

Phineas held up a hand, grinning. He turned to Isabella and Holly who had already put on their berets. Phineas blinked in surprise. "Where'd you get those?" he asked in bewilderment.

Holly shrugged and pulled her dark, curly hair into their usual pigtails. "We always have them with us."

Isabella pulled on her sash and tossed Holly's onto the girl's shoulders before pausing. "But we don't have any cupcakes."

Phineas frowned. "Well…"

Ferb tapped him on the shoulder and held up the inter-dimensional phone. "Oh yeah!" Phineas cried, pulling it from his brother, "we got some a few days ago! We can call Candace and get her to get them for us!"

Danny looked at Jazz and then at Phineas and Ferb. "Can you guys call from a different dimension?"

Phineas chuckled and waved his hand dismissively. "What do you think this phone is for?"

He dialed Candace's inter-cell phone number and pulled the phone to his ear.

* * *

Candace dove behind the tree in the backyard and sighed. She had been trying her best to scare the ghosts off, but she couldn't touch them or hear them. She could see Vanessa, who had appeared from nowhere, dive behind a bush, but she couldn't get to her at the moment.

Movements to her right made her look over to see Roberta. The ghost smiled and waved to Candace, glancing around the tree briefly before turning back.

"How long before the boys get back, do you think?" Candace asked the girl.

Roberta shrugged and tapped her wrist with a questioning look. Candace adjusted her sunglasses and glanced down at her wristwatch. "They've been gone for almost an hour. I'm kind of worried."

Roberta pointed to herself and then held up 2 fingers, which Candace took to mean "Me too."

Candace opened her mouth to speak and then jumped three feet when her pocket rang. Roberta smiled and Candace stuck her tongue out at the ghost, picking up the phone and answering it.

"Hello?"

"Candace?" came Phineas' voice. "We need some cupcakes."

Candace raised an eyebrow and stared at the phone, sure that she had heard her brother incorrectly. "Huh?"

"Cupcakes. Can you get some?"

Candace shook her head and headed for the house. "Sure, why?"

Phineas chuckled. "Long story."

Candace grabbed the log of cupcakes from the counter. "How do I get it to you?" she asked, glancing nervously out the window at Roberta.

"Press the big red button."

Candace glanced at the phone and blinked. She pressed the large red button that was practically under her thumb and gasped as a small portal appeared. Her brother's face came out of nowhere and Candace grinned.

Phineas held a hand out and Candace handed over the cupcakes. "Thanks Candace!" he called as he severed the connection.

"Phineas!" Candace called into the phone. She sighed at the sound of the dial tone and hung up. She headed for the stairs to her brothers' room, hoping that they had some kind of ghost hunting equipment.

* * *

Perry sat back and chewed on his finger nervously, scanning the monitor. Candace had just gone into the house, and now he couldn't see her.

He glanced at the ghost ray next to him, and then looked at the monitor again, frowning as he watched Vanessa in the yard by herself.

He grabbed the ray and headed for the elevator, hoping Pinky was still managing with Doofenshmirtz.

* * *

Phineas turned and handed the cupcakes to Holly. Danny and jazz looked at each other, mouths gaping. Finally, Danny grinned.

"That was so cool! What else have you done?"

Phineas smiled and began discussing what they had done over the summer as Ferb led Isabella and Holly to the front door. Jazz motioned for them to ring the doorbell and then yelled downstairs.

"Mom, Dad, there are some girls here who are selling cupcakes!"

She and Danny immediately backed up and Phineas and Ferb's eyes widened in surprise as loud thumping rang through the house.

Jack Fenton barreled up the stairs, already reaching for his wallet. He completely ignored the kids and headed straight for the door. Maddie sighed and followed her husband.

Danny grabbed Phineas and Ferb's wrist's and leaned over to Jazz. "Stall them," he hissed.

Jazz nodded and Danny pulled Phineas and Ferb down the stairs into their basement. Phineas' jaw dropped. "Whoa!" he cried, spinning around.

He picked up a ghost grabber and frowned. "You know, if I rearranged these wires, it would work."

Danny grabbed it from him and smiled sheepishly. "Could you not?"

Phineas winced. "Oh, right."

Ferb, who had somehow managed to keep hold of the stone, was now literally being pulled towards the Fenton Portal. Danny grabbed the other edge of the stone and the two managed to stop it.

"OK," Danny said, as the two white rings surrounded him and he switched to his ghost half, "you might want to let me do this. It's kind of dangerous in there, and this could take a while."

Phineas pouted. "But we want to go."

Danny smiled sadly. "I know. But trust me. If we all go, it'll take a lot longer. I know the Ghost Zone better than you two."

He pulled the stone towards the portal, but it didn't budge. He looked at Ferb in confusion and saw a flicker of doubt in his eyes. Danny smiled.

"Ferb, I know you're worried, but trust me. I want this thing out of here. Can you let me have the stone?"

Ferb hesitated only another moment before nodding and letting go. Danny smiled and disappeared into the portal.

Phineas and Ferb sat down. They had only been on the floor for ten minutes when Danny came hurtling back through the portal, this time with two stones clenched in his hands. Phineas and Ferb darted to their feet to congratulate him, but Danny dropped to the floor and switched back to his human half, pushing the almost complete stone at Ferb's feet.

"Go!" he yelped.

Ferb picked up the stones and looked up at the portal. His eyes widened and he grabbed Phineas' wrist, yanking him towards the door with unbelievable force as ghosts began pouring out of the Ghost Zone. Phineas gasped.

"What about Danny?"

Danny turned to glare at the boys, his eyes flashing green. "Go. NOW."

He shot one of the ghosts in mid-air and it froze to a block of solid ice before hitting the ground and crushing a table full of beakers.

Ferb darted up the stairs, knowing that Danny could take care of himself.

"Phineas!" he yelled over his shoulder, "call Candace!"

Phineas patted his pockets frantically as the entered the kitchen. "I don't have the phone!" he yelled back.

Ferb heaved one stone in front of him and focused all of his concentration on it, making it float in front of him. The boys ran into the living room and jazz's eyes widened.

"Isabella!" Phineas yelled.

Isabella and Holly looked up and they yelped. Isabella began searching her pockets frantically. "I don't have the phone!" she yelled.

"Here!" Jazz called.

Jack and Maddie watched in astonishment as their daughter pressed a button on the phone and the four kids jumped through the portal. Jazz did her best to shut it down, but before she could, ghosts of every size were speeding through it into the other dimension. It shut off and the last ghost disappeared, leaving them in the middle of a wrecked living room.

Danny stumbled into the room, his clothes torn and his hair smoking. "Did they get home?"

Jazz nodded and stared at the phone in her hands. Danny crumpled to the ground and Maddie darted over to him, leaving Jack to look at his daughter.

"So….I don't get the cupcakes?"

* * *

**Yes, I ended like that. Don't judge me. I really wanted this up.**

**Sorry if the ending was a little fast paced, but I'm going to go into Danny's bit later. He's only going to appear for another paragraph or two, which is why this isn't a crossover.**

**Please R and R!**


	8. Perry and Pinky Unleashed

**CHAPTER 8- Hey! DON'T GO ON FANFICTION TOMORROW! We are protesting the removal of stories! I uploaded this chapter purely to tell you this! (And so you could read it, duh)**

**I reference the movie, and the episode "No More Bunny Business." I don't own these episodes or Phineas and Ferb.**

**Read! (Today, not tomorrow!)**

* * *

"_So….I don't get the cupcakes?"_

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Candace and Vanessa peered around the corner of the house and glanced in both directions. Candace looked at Vanessa. "We good?"

Vanessa shrugged. "You're the one with the ghost glasses."

Candace shook her head. "Right."

She searched the backyard for a moment, and spotted Roberta, doing her best to hold her own against the ghosts. Candace thumped a fist on the side of the house. "I wish we could help her!" she said.

Vanessa looked at Candace. "Well we can't, so we have to find a way to get Ferb and the others back here."

Candace nodded. "Until then, I guess we could try to keep them away from here."

The girls glanced at each other, took a deep breath and darted into the backyard, screaming like banshees. Roberta looked startled for a moment, but a smile crossed her face when some of the ghosts began backing off, scared of the yells coming from Candace and Vanessa.

Candace's face was pink when she stopped screaming, and she opened her mouth again to yell when a portal opened up right next to her and her brothers, Isabella, and Holly came tumbling through, crash landing on her and sending Candace face first into the ground.

She pulled herself up quickly. "Guys, you're OK!"

Phineas shook his head and helped Isabella off the ground, while Ferb did the same with Holly. "Not now, Candace. We've got to get out of here!"

Candace opened her mouth to ask what he meant, but her eyes landed on the portal, which was still open. Ghosts were pouring out of it and joining the one's already in the air. A moment later, the portal closed, but ghosts were now lined up around the kids, all sneering evilly. It was then that Vanessa nudged her and pointed at Ferb.

Candace's eyes widened at the sight of both the stones clutched in his hands. "You got it?"

Phineas shook his head, grabbed Isabella and Holly's wrists and yanked them forward. "Not now, Candace! We've got to get out of here!"

Candace took his cue and began running, Vanessa right next to her and Roberta floating along behind them.

The ghosts realized that the kids were attempting to escape, and they began cutting off their exits. Phineas backpedaled quickly when Ferb yelled to him, and he stopped. "There's nowhere we can go!" he cried in dismay as the ghosts closed in.

Ferb clutched the stone halves to his chest and a large ghost came forward, chuckling. Ferb recognized it as the ghost that had been fighting Danny when they first arrived.

"Give it over kid. Now."

There was no mistaking the malice in the ghost's voice, and Ferb felt his limbs start to tremble. "No," he managed to whisper.

The ghost growled and a huge, glowing blade came from his hand. He dove for Ferb, and the boy ducked, expecting his head to be sliced off.

Instead, the grass dropped out from under him.

He vaguely heard Candace shriek, and he glanced down, trying his best to stop everyone from falling. He didn't know what was happening, or where they were going to land, but he wasn't very curious at the moment.

Amazingly, mattresses appeared underneath them and they all landed safely. Ferb looked up in time to see the backyard disappear above them, the ghosts trying to jump their way in.

He glanced down, and all he could see was darkness.

"Everyone OK?" came Phineas' voice.

"Good!" Holly said.

"I'm fine!" Isabella cried from Ferb's right.

"We're OK!" Vanessa and Candace chorused.

"Fine," Ferb said softly.

"OK," said Phineas. The mattresses creaked lightly where he stood, and Ferb strained his eyes in that direction. "Wherever we are, we can't see. I wish we had some-"

He faltered as a soft yellow glow was emitted from the stones sitting next to Ferb. Phineas' face was faint, but you could still see the bright smile that he offered. "That was convenient."

Isabella appeared in the light with Holly next to her. "So, where are we?"

Everyone glanced around, and Vanessa winced. She knew exactly where they were. She could see the small shape huddled in the chair at the far end of the room.

"Why don't we split up and search for a light switch?" Phineas asked.

There were mumbles of agreement from the kids and they hopped off of the mattresses to start their search.

* * *

Perry watched them quietly from his chair, knowing it was only a matter of time before they found the switch and revealed him.

He hadn't really had a choice. Perry had returned to his chair a moment after leaving to grab the other ghost weapon he had, and he had spotted the portal on the monitor. The second the ghosts had begun threatening the kids, he had thrown the switch to the lights and hit the button that let the entire yard fall.

He frowned and shook his head in amusement. That button was becoming more and more handy. He was glad Carl had convinced Monogram to add it. First Dennis, now ghosts. What next?

A scuffle to his left made him glance over. The dark, curly hair identified the person as Holly, and she was running her hands along the wall.

"Hey, I think I found the switch!" she called.

Perry's eyes swiveled to where her hands were resting and he grimaced. She was hovering over the switches for the emergency laser system.

With a sigh, he dove from his chair and tackled Holly to the ground. "What the heck?" she cried as she hit the floor.

Perry sat up quickly, but somehow, Holly had managed to latch onto his wrist, and her grip was strong. She pulled her other hand forward and Perry sighed, knowing that he wasn't getting out of this.

"Hey, I think I found something!" Phineas called from the other side of the room, where the light switch actually was.

The lights flickered on just as Holly's hand brushed Perry's fur. Her eyes widened in the bright light and she stared at Perry.

"Perry?" she said, drawing back.

All the kids spun around in surprise, and Perry spotted Vanessa's grimace. Phineas' eyes widened as he took in the sight of his platypus, and then he spun in a slow circle, gazing at the room.

"Ferb, this is the agent lair you made!"

Ferb's eyes hadn't left Perry, and as the platypus looked up to meet his gaze, it hit him why this was a sudden sense of déjà vu for him:

Perry was kidnapped by Scott, he was an agent, and Ferb had let the Carl kid erase his memory of it all.

Ferb gave a slow smile and then glanced at Phineas. "Like I said, I never made this place."

Phineas looked at Ferb, and then stared at Perry. Finally, he sighed. "Can someone explain what is going on?" he said, rubbing his temples with his fingers.

Vanessa shook her head. "Phin, we don't have time."

Phineas looked up, stunned. "You know what's happening?" he said in disbelief.

Vanessa nodded. "Yeah." She turned to Perry. "Where's my dad?" she asked.

Phineas mouthed "her dad?" and Ferb sighed. Perry gave a sharp whistle and a moment later, Pinky rounded the corner, Doofenshmirtz hot on his tail. Pinky froze as his gaze locked on Isabella and he looked at Perry in horror.

Perry shook his head slightly and Pinky lowered his eyes to the floor, not willing to meet his owner's look of confusion.

"Vanessa!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz cried, running to the teen and hugging her tightly. "Are you OK?"

Vanessa pulled out of her dad's grip and laughed. "I'm fine, Dad."

Phineas' gaze suddenly tightened. "Wait…where are our Mom and Dad?"

Candace glanced at her phone. "Mom texted me earlier and said that she and Dad were going to be at an antique show all day."

Phineas let out a breath of relief, and suddenly, there was a loud tremble. Everyone looked up at the ceiling as another tremble filled the room.

"What's happening?" Isabella said, clutching at Holly's arm.

Perry pulled out a notepad and began writing, handing it to Vanessa a moment later. She read quickly.

"'There's a ghost shield around my lair, and I assume that the ghosts are trying to break through it.'"

Phineas frowned. "'MY' lair? What-"

Vanessa groaned. "Phineas, we don't have time for this. You want the short version?"

Phineas nodded slowly, and Vanessa frowned, shaking her head. "Perry's a secret agent, he battles my dad here, and this is his lair."

Phineas spun on Perry, his eyes slowly filling with anger. "What? You're a secret agent? And you fight a pharmacist?" he cried, throwing his hands at Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Oh come on!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. Everyone looked at him.

"Is…is the lab coat really that confusing? Really? How many pharmacists actually where a lab coat?"

Phineas glanced at his brother. "Um, all of them?"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz rolled his eyes and yelped as another tremble came from the ceiling. Perry glanced up in concern and chattered something to Pinky, who barked back in response. Perry hopped off of his chair and walked towards the door.

After a brief moment of consideration, he pulled open a box and rummaged through it, pulling out several pairs of sunglasses.

Phineas' eyes widened. "No way. YOU have all the ghost glasses?"

Perry looked up and gave a small smile, tossing a pair of glasses to everyone but Ferb and Candace. Phineas slid them on hesitantly.

"Wait," said Isabella, "we can see the ghosts. Why do we need these?"

Ferb shook his head. "No, you can see the ghosts from the other dimension, not this one."

Isabella nodded and slid the glasses on. Dr. D shook his head. "Wait, other dimension? Why does that ring a bell?"

Perry and Pinky glanced at each other, and then at Phineas as he turned to them, crossing his arms. "Yeah…that sounds familiar to me as well," he said.

"Me too," Isabella and Holly said slowly. Candace nodded and Phineas glanced at Ferb, who was staring at the floor. Phineas' eyes widened in realization.

"Ferb," he said, letting his hands slide to his sides, "you knew?"

Ferb glanced up. "Kind of. When Perry was kidnapped the last time, I knew."

Phineas let his gaze darken and Ferb shook his head. "But I had Carl erase my memories."

Phineas looked at his brother in bewilderment. "Why on earth would you do that?"

Ferb glanced at Perry, who gave a small nod. "Because otherwise Perry would be relocated."

Phineas spun on his pet, wobbling as the lair shook again. "Relocated? What?"

Perry gave him a sad smile and Phineas glanced at Pinky. "Pinky too?"

The animals nodded and Isabella stifled a gasp. Vanessa shook her head as plaster fell from the ceiling. "Guys, I know you're hurt, but we need to leave. Who knows how long that shield will hold!"

"Wait," Phineas said, "shouldn't we reconnect the stone first? So we can deal with trying to get rid of it again?"

Everyone looked at said rock, which was leaning against Ferb's legs in its two separate pieces.

"Yeah, we should," Candace said.

"Or, rather, Ferb should," Isabella said.

Ferb glanced up and saw that everyone was watching him. He knelt slowly and studied the rock.

"How do I do this?" he finally asked.

Phineas shrugged. "I guess you could just push the two halves together and see what happens."

Ferb nodded and glanced back down. Using his mind for the top half and his hands for the bottom half, Ferb began to push the rock together. The edges began to meet, and a bright red light shown out of the crack, causing him to squint his eyes to see.

Everyone else backed away from the light and Ferb kept pushing, sweat beginning to pour down his face from the sheer strain of the stones force.

He was going to feel this in the morning.

He gritted his teeth and kept pushing, the light almost blinding him. He yelped as his hands started to heat up, and he could feel the rock burning into his flesh. Nevertheless, Ferb kept pushing, the burn starting to travel from his hands up his arms.

The small chink that was left disappeared with a satisfying SNAP! and Ferb was thrown backwards five feet, his hands burned and blistered.

He struggled to sit up, and winced as his hands hit the floor. He stared at his burned palms that were throbbing and slowly got to his feet.

Feet pounded and several hands began to steady him. Holly's soft hands reached over and took Ferb's hands, and the coolness of her hands seeped into his burned pores.

"You did it, man," Phineas said, clapping his brother lightly on the back. "Now we just got to figure out what to do with the stone."

A huge cracking sound came from above them, and everyone looked up as the ceiling began trembling.

"But first," Candace said, steadying Ferb with her hands on his elbows, "we should get out of here."

Ferb jerked his chin up and the stone flew off of the floor. Perry and Pinky darted to a door and pulled it open. The kids and Dr. D followed.

Perry waited for everyone to go past him, and then he closed the door just as the roof caved in on his lair.

* * *

**Well? Whatcha think? I promise, this will make more sense later.**

**But oh no! Perry and Pinky have been discovered!**

**Remember, don't use Fanfiction tomorrow! Don't log on, don't read, don't review, don't update! Save the stories!**

**But you can review this one today. Just press the button!**


	9. The Hallway

**CHAPTER 9- Yeah, chapter nine. Oh, I have a review to address!**

**To marcelinefan: I know, I know. I work on it, but past and present….I always mix them up! I'm trying though! And thanks! Finally people, some helpful criticism! **

**I reference the episode "Nerds of a Feather" and the movie. I don't own those episodes, or the rest of Phineas and Ferb. **

**Please read!**

* * *

_Perry waited for everyone to go past him, and then he closed the door just as the roof caved in on his lair. _

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

The door slammed shut and Phineas and the others jumped at the noise. Perry winced and turned reluctantly away from his destroyed lair.

Phineas put his hands on his hips and glanced around the hallway they were in. "So? Which way do we go?"

A loud sound came from their right and everyone glanced at it nervously. "Um, how about not that way?" Candace suggested.

"Agreed," everyone said as they started in the opposite direction.

They walked in silence for a long time, and it was only interrupted by the sound of Ferb struggling to move the stone pieces by himself. Many times, Phineas found himself reaching out to help him, only to pull back when he remembered that he couldn't touch the stone.

Finally, Dr. Doofenshmirtz broke the silence. "So…why exactly, are we running from ghosts?" he asked.

Vanessa glanced at her father and sighed. "Long story Dad."

Dr. D shrugged. "Well, it's obvious we have time."

Vanessa looked at Ferb who glanced up long enough from his struggle with the stone to nod. Vanessa sighed.

"Look, Dad, Ferb can see ghosts and that stone that he has is able to let any ghost basically take over the world, OK? We need to separate it and put it into two other dimensions."

Dr. D frowned, not fazed much. "So, what was the point of putting it back together? And don't you still need to read it to find out what to do with it?"

Everyone screeched to a halt and turned around. Phineas slapped his forehead. "Duh. Dude, if we need to get rid of that thing, we need to read it."

Ferb smiled with relief and placed the stone carefully on the ground. Everyone gathered around it, but Ferb motioned them back slightly. "Neat, it's in English now!" Phineas said.

Ferb nodded and read it, grimacing at what he saw.

_If you can read this, then congratulations, you are one step closer to being rid of this stone and its problems. You must now be faced with the task of re-separating the stone, easier said than done. In order to separate the stone, you must first take it to the proper dimension, a dimension not your own. Nor will it be the dimension that contained the second half of the stone. The stone will know which universe it must be in, all you must do is take it there._

_When you reach the dimension that will be used, the stone will split itself in half once more. You must bury one half with a set of instructions for the next finder, and inside a steel case. It must be steel, or you will still be haunted. Continue in the other dimensions until the last half of the stone refuses to move further. Do the same with the second half as you did with the first._

_Once more, the problem is yours as to how you reach these dimensions, and be warned. For every dimension, there are ghosts. Some are good, some are not. All may touch the stone, and once in their possession, the stone will give them all power. _

_Good luck on your journey, and may fate be on your side._

Ferb glanced up to find everyone looking at him. He sighed. "This isn't going to be easy. Phineas, do you have the other dimension phone?"

Phineas reached into his pockets and shook his head. "No. Candace?"

Candace clapped her hands to her sides and winced. "No, no I don't."

Isabella groaned. "We left the other phone in the other dimension with Jazz and Danny."

Perry and Pinky glanced at each other, holding a silent conversation with their eyes. Phineas noticed this and turned to the two. "What aren't you telling us this time?"

Perry pulled out his pen and paper and jotted down a message, holding it up to the nearest person, Holly.

Holly glanced at the paper in her fingers. "'We do have a way to get to other dimensions. Dr. Doofenshmirtz made an Other dimension-inator, and we kept it. But it's back in the direction of my lair.'"

Dr. D frowned. "I don't recall making an Other dimension-inator."

Perry shook his head and held out yet another piece of paper to Holly. "'That's because your memory was wiped. Trust me, we have it.'"

Phineas frowned. "But we'll need to-"

He paused as a quake erupted in the hall, making everyone stumble. "-go back to the lair, where all the ghosts are," he finished nervously, regaining his footing.

Vanessa sighed and glanced up. "I think the ghosts are coming this way, guys, based on the shaking."

Phineas gulped and reached out for the nearest hand, wrapping his cold fingers around Isabella's. The girl smiled, but turned serious again as the hall shook.

"It's too bad we can't turn invisible like Danny," Holly said, reaching over and taking Ferb's hand, the one that wasn't holding the stone. He squeezed it reassuringly.

Phineas' eyes lit up. "No, but we're untouchable! At least, everyone but Ferb and Perry are!"

Vanessa cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

Phineas grinned. "I mean, ghosts can't touch any of us!"

Isabella shook her head. "Not the ones from this dimension, but the ones from the other dimension can."

Phineas' smile fell. "Oh yeah."

Dr. D cleared his throat. "It seems to me that we should just head back, protect Ferb, and hope for the best. Is there a hand held Other dimension-inator?"

Pinky and Perry nodded, and stumbled as yet another shaking filled the hall. Perry walked over to Ferb and Holly and motioned Ferb forward. Ferb hesitated. "What if they get the stone?"

Perry pulled out his pen, but a huge rumble filled the hall, and the device flew from his hands as everyone fell to the ground. A loud crack rang through the hall, and the ceiling began crumbling.

"Move, move, move!" Phineas yelped, stopping everyone from standing up.

Everyone ducked for cover, and the hall filled with dust and debris. Ferb wrapped his arms around Holly, dropping the stone momentarily, and he pulled her down, covering her body. Perry dove to the ground next to them, shielding his head with his hands.

Phineas dove to the right, puling Isabella down with him, and he pulled himself over her. Candace and Vanessa flew to the floor and Dr. D jumped over his daughter, trying to shield Candace at the same time. Pinky got down in much the same manner as Perry and everyone held their breaths, waiting for the ceiling to cave in on them.

A few minutes later, as the dust started to clear and the last few stones fell to the ground, Phineas gingerly sat up, pulling himself off of his friend. His red hair was now grey, and he had a few scrapes from where he had been hit with rocks. Isabella, though also covered in dust, was relatively unharmed, thanks to Phineas covering her.

The two glanced around as the stood. Pinky was standing up next to them, and Isabella wrapped her arms around the trembling dog. He had some scrapes and bruises as well, but nothing too serious.

Dr. D pulled himself up and leaned over to help Candace and Vanessa up. Neither girl was badly hurt, though Candace had a few minor cuts. Dr. D's lab coat had protected him from most of the rocks and he smiled smugly and looked at Phineas. "Now see there. Lab coats aren't just for pharmacists!"

Phineas barely heard him. He glanced around and his eyes widened. "Guys? Where are Ferb, Holly, and Perry?"

Everyone's gaze turned to the huge pile of crumbled stone and Phineas gasped in horror as his look travelled up. The rock pile climbed to the ceiling, and Phineas could see no easy way to get to the top. But the top wasn't what was worrying him.

"Ferb!" he yelped, and darted forward to the edge of the pile.

* * *

Ferb slowly sat up, rubbing his head and glancing around. He slid off of Holly and the girl sat up as well, looking dazed.

Perry sat up next to them, shaky, but virtually fine. He looked at Ferb and raised an eyebrow. The green haired boy, now grey haired, shook his head.

Holly stood up and her eyes widened. "Um, guys?"

She pointed forward, and Ferb grimaced, standing up and walking over to the girl. The huge rock pile sat in front of them, offering no means of escape. Ferb glanced around and sighed with relief as he spotted the Ghost Tablet on the ground nearby. Though covered in rocks, it was otherwise completely fine.

"Ferb?" came a loud shout. Ferb recognized the voice as Phineas', and he sighed. "Phineas?" he called back.

There was a pause, and then Phineas yelled again. "Thank God! Are you guys OK?"

Ferb glanced at his pet, and then at Holly. "We're fine! You?"

"Good! But there is no way to get around or over these rocks!"

Ferb sighed and looked back at Holly. She frowned. "Phineas, why don't you guys go get the Other dimension-inator! Pinky might know the way!"

Phineas glanced at the Chihuahua, who nodded. "OK, but what about you guys?" he called back.

Holly smiled. "We'll lead the ghosts away! We have the stone, so they won't bug you! Perry can get us through here safely, right Perry?"

The platypus nodded. Ferb sighed. He didn't like it, but there was really no other option. They were going to have to split up.

"Ferb?" Phineas said.

Ferb glanced up. "Yeah?"

There was a long pause. "May the luck of Sluffon be with you."

Ferb snorted lightly. "Always," he said softly.

With that, the pair of brothers turned away from each other and headed in opposite directions.

* * *

**I always liked that part of the episode. It was funny.**

**Good? Bad? Death Threats? Lolly Pops?**

**R and R!**


	10. Translation Please?

**CHAPTER 10- I must say, this is one of the chapters with the least action, but it's my favorite. **

**Real fast: If any of you out there live in NC or VA, keep your eye out! I'll be there from the 14 of July to the 18 with my church choir, because we're going on tour! PM me if you actually want to know where we'll be!**

**In the meantime, I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

**Read on!**

* * *

_With that, the pair of brothers turned away from each other and headed in opposite directions._

* * *

FERB'S POV

* * *

I sighed as I stumbled over yet another piece of fallen ceiling. Holly gripped my arm and steadied me and I gave her a grateful smile. I yanked on the obnoxious stone behind me and it fell forward to a more manageable position.

Holly turned back to walking next to me and I returned my attention to the tablet I was carrying. The darn thing was seriously heavy, and it didn't help much that my hands were burned from putting it back together. My telekinesis can only last so long without me getting too tired, so that in itself was a last minute resort.

A hand placed on my chest made me stop and look down. Perry stood in front of me, his brow furrowed, and he was looking into the distance. I raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" I whispered, lowering the stone so that it was resting on the floor of the hallway.

Perry motioned forward and I craned my ears in that direction, and tried as hard as I could to figure out what he had heard. A soft clatter reached my ears and I looked at Holly.

Her eyes were wide and she looked at me. "Do we want to know what that is?"

I shook my head slowly and looked down at Perry. He was looking at us and he shook his head, and motioned us towards a door set into the side of the hall that I hadn't noticed before. I hauled the stone up off of the floor and followed Holly and Perry into the room.

It was crazily dark, and Perry shuffled around for a moment. There was a click, and the lights flicked on above us. Perry shut the door to the hall and glanced around the room, his face filled with relief.

He darted over to a trunk that rested in the corner of the otherwise empty room and began rummaging through it. Holly and I glanced at one another and walked over to where he was. Perry pulled himself out of the trunk holding two devices that looked suspiciously like hearing aids.

He paused, grabbed two more, and stuck them in his hat. He grabbed a gun from the trunk, stuck it in his hat as well, and shut the lid of the trunk with his tail. He held out the hearing aids to Holly and I. We glanced at each other and took them slowly.

Perry motioned for us to put them in and I looked at Holly. She shrugged and began positioning the aid in her ear. I set the stone onto the floor and let it lean against my leg. I went to put the aid into my ear, but my burnt fingers couldn't position the strap around my ear. Holly stepped over, her aid already in place, and her cool fingers pulled the device from my hands.

"Let me," she said as she fastened the aid to my ear. It was in a moment later and we looked at Perry.

"What does this do," Holly asked, "improve our hearing?"

Perry smiled, coughed and chattered.

"_Testing, one, two, three."_

Holly and I jumped and we both stared at Perry. His grin widened. _"It works, right? Carl designed these specifically in case something like this was to happen."_

I shook my head slowly, filled with disbelief. "You know you have an Australian accent?" was the only thing that I could think of to say.

Perry snorted and nodded. Holly frowned. "Wait, what do you mean, 'something like this'?"

Perry shrugged. _"If I were ever in a situation where we needed to communicate and pen and paper wouldn't cut it. Frankly, I'm amazed that I even remembered about these."_

Holly nodded. "All right. Do you have one for when we get back to Phineas and Isabella and everyone?"

I was kind of happy she said when and not if.

Perry nodded. _"Yeah. Unfortunately, Carl only designed four, so some people aren't going to get one."_

"Does it work for all animals, or just you?" I asked as I removed the heavy stone from my foot and leaned it against the wall.

"_If you're asking if you could understand Pinky, then yes."_

I nodded. Holly sighed. "So, are we just going to stay here until we get a signal or something from Phineas?"

The ceiling rumbled and Perry's face paled. _"No way. That's another thing….the ghost shield ends in about twenty yards."_

Holly and I looked at each other. "It what?" we cried.

Perry winced. _"I know. But we have to keep moving, or Phineas and Isabella and Candace and everyone can't get to the Other dimension-inator."_

I looked at Holly. Her face was pale and her hands were trembling. "I really don't want to deal with ghosts, Ferb. They're coming from everywhere!"

It suddenly dawned on me which ghost she really didn't want to see-her mother. I could see it in her eyes. She was scared to death, and she obviously didn't want to go through that hurt again. I took both her hands in mine and sighed. "Holly, I know. But you can't see them…not the ones from here, anyways. You can do this. I believe in you."

Holly gulped and squeezed my charred hands. I grimaced, but didn't say anything. "You sure Ferb?"

I nodded. "Positive. Please. Perry and I need you."

Perry nodded and Holly sighed. She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a tight hug. I hugged back and then pulled away, resting my hands on her shoulders. "You good?"

Holly bit her lip and nodded, which made her brown pigtails bob in the cutest way.

I shook my head at the thought. I can't get too sentimental right now! Perry tapped me on the shoulder and I turned to find him holding up about five pairs of sunglasses. My eyes widened.

"Those aren't-?"

It wasn't even a question. Perry nodded. _"Extra ghost glasses. I had Carl make more. It's a good thing I did."_

I shook my head. "I really got to thank Carl someday."

I glanced at Holly. She sighed and took a pair. When I raised an eyebrow, she smiled. "I might as well know what I'm up against."

Perry tucked the rest into his hat and I couldn't help but wonder how much stuff he could store in there. It seemed pretty spacious for a 1940's fedora. I picked up the stone, half with my mind, and half with my own strength, and I nodded to the door.

"_Shall we go?"_ Perry opened the door and motioned us out. I followed Holly and glanced back as Perry shut the door behind him. I glanced down the dark hallway and grimaced.

Holly grabbed my left hand, the one that I wasn't using to hold the stone, and she then reached over and grabbed Perry's hand.

I gave her an encouraging smile, and we headed into the ghost shield free zone.

* * *

Phineas sighed and punched the wall in anger, yelping and shaking his fist a second later. Isabella groaned and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Phineas, focus! This is not going to help Ferb, Holly, and Perry!"

Candace shook her head. "She's right, Phineas. You need to calm down."

Phineas moaned and slid to the rubble filled floor, putting his head in his hands. "I know! But this is the third door that's locked, and the fifth that's led us nowhere!"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz sighed and leaned against the wall. "Kid, if I've learned anything from being thwarted by your platypus on a daily basis, it's that sometimes you need to hit a few dead ends before you go anywhere."

Everyone turned to look at him in astonishment. The scientist shrugged. "What? Sometimes I give good advice!"

Phineas gave a small smile. "You're right, Dr. D. But I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. The ghosts are still coming after us-" a rumble above them proved his point, "-and Pinky doesn't have keys to this part of the underground system."

Pinky shook his head and spread his paws out, giving a weak smile. Isabella patted her dog gently and then turned back to Phineas. She knelt in front of him.

"Look, Phineas, I know this is scary, but you need to pull through. For Ferb. Come on! You've built a rollercoaster-twice, might I add-you've gone to the moon who knows how many times, travelled through time…the least you can do is open that door!"

Phineas glanced up and locked eyes with Isabella. She sighed. "Phineas, I know you can do this. I haven't gotten my lock picking patch yet, and you can get us into that room faster than anyone else here. Please. We all believe in you!"

She paused, and glanced down at the floor. "I believe in you," she said quietly, unknowingly echoing Ferb's words.

Phineas looked at Isabella for a long time. Finally, he grabbed her by the elbows and stood pulling her with him. "You're right Isabella," he said softly, gazing into her eyes. "I can do it. I just needed to believe in something."

He frowned slightly, and then gave the dazzling smile that Isabella had come to love. "And I think I found it."

He yanked her forward and pressed his lips to hers. Candace leapt in the air and pumped her fist with pure happiness.

Vanessa smiled and leaned her head against her dad's chest. The evil doctor gave a small smile and wrapped an arm around his daughter. Pinky just shook his head and grinned. Perry _so _owed him five bucks.

Phineas pulled away a second later, his face the color of his hair. Isabella stared at him in astonishment. "You….you just…I…but…"

Phineas rubbed his neck sheepishly and turned to the lock in front of him. "So….a padlock. Piece of cake."

Isabella looked back at Candace, who gave her a grin. Isabella smiled and linked her fingers through Phineas'. The boy paused for barely a second, gave a smile, squeezed her fingers, and had the lock open in a matter of twenty seconds.

"See," he said, sweeping his hand aside and gesturing to the room in front of him, "piece of cake."

Everyone trooped into the room and Phineas began to follow. Isabella tightened her hold on his hand and the boy stopped, his face flushing again. Isabella raised an eyebrow.

"You realize that that was the corniest thing ever, right?"

Phineas blushed even more and rubbed his neck. "Yeah, well-"

Isabella stopped him. "It was also the sweetest."

Phineas grinned and glanced up as the ceiling shook again. He pulled Isabella into the room after the others. "Hey," he said, and shrugged lightly, "I figured, we're going to get attacked by ghosts at some point; I might as well get that feeling out there. It's been in me for a while, and I really wanted to…do it sooner."

His face gained a deeper shade of red as he realized what he'd just confessed and he quickly let go of Isabella's hand.

Phineas darted over to Candace, and despite the rumbling ceiling above them, the boys step had never been lighter.

* * *

**I had to. It was the perfect opportunity to throw some Phinabella in there. Was it too much?**

**Eh, I don't think it was. **

**Yeah yeah. Translators. Hey, Perry lost his pen! And Carl doesn't get enough credit. *sad face* But anywho...**

**Go ahead! Press the big blue button! Shoot me a review! I command you!**


	11. The Ghosts are Back

**CHAPTER 11-Chapter 11 up! Who likes my new pic? I was surprised there was anything Phineas and Ferb and Danny Phantom related. I might change it back to the other one, though. **

**Don't own Phineas and Ferb, or Skulker, who is in this chapter. **

**That said: **

* * *

_Phineas darted over to Candace, and despite the rumbling ceiling above them, the boys step had never been lighter. _

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Phineas sighed and walked back over to Isabella less than five minutes later. "Nothing. There's nothing in here! So much for your pep talk."

Isabella smiled and took Phineas' hand. "But it got you to try."

Phineas looked up and gave an impish smile. "Yeah, yeah it did."

Candace sighed and walked over. "OK you two, I know you just discovered your "new found love" for each other," she said, using air quotes around the words 'newfound love', "but we need to keep searching."

Phineas turned bright red and he began stammering. Isabella just shook her head and grinned. "Where's the next door, Pinky?" she asked as she turned to her dog.

Pinky walked out of the room and beckoned for them to follow him. The kids (and Dr. D) walked out of the door and Candace shut it. Phineas finally stopped stammering, having realized that no one was going to respond to him, and he glanced at Dr. D.

"So…" he said, rolling his eyes, "you're Perry's nemesis?"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz nodded. "Yes. Why?"

Phineas frowned. "Did you know about us?"

Dr. D. scoffed. "No. Are you kidding? Finding out that Perry the Platypus had a home that wasn't the agency was just as surprising to me as him being a secret agent is to you!"

Phineas nodded and looked at the floor. He glanced over at Pinky. "Pinky?"

The Chihuahua turned his head and raised an eyebrow. "Are you and Perry going to have to go away now?"

Pinky winced and sighed, shrugging.

He had been wondering the same thing. He hadn't heard from Monogram or Acronym, and frankly, it was starting to worry him. He glanced at his watch, willing it to ring. The sight of the wrist communicator made him stop in his tracks, and he slapped a paw to his forehead, feeling like the dumbest animal in the world.

"Pinky?" he heard Isabella say. "What's wrong?"

Pinky shook his head and fiddled with his watch, begging in his mind for Perry to pick up.

* * *

Ferb grunted and pulled the stone closer to him, wishing that he could have somehow made it shrink. "Hey Perry?" he said.

The platypus glanced over and raised his eyebrows. _"Yeah, Ferb?" _

Ferb sighed and paused as he leaned against the stone, wiped out. "You wouldn't happen to have a shrink ray in that bottomless hat of yours, would you?"

Perry gave a small smile. _"Afraid not, buddy."_

Ferb nodded. He had expected as much. Holly frowned. "What's that buzzing?"

Perry yelped in surprise and tugged on his watch. _"My watch! Oh, I hope it's not Monogram!"_

He nervously flicked on the communicator and Pinky's image appeared on the screen. Perry sighed with relief. _"Pinky. Are you guys OK?"_

"_We're fine," _the dog barked. Ferb and Holly exchanged amused smiles. Holly leaned over. "He has a neat Mexican accent."

Ferb shrugged and leaned the stone against the wall for the moment, and he blew on his hands. "What do you expect? He's technically from Mexico."

"Is that Ferb?"

Ferb glanced up at the sound of Phineas' voice. Perry turned his wrist to him and Holly and Phineas grinned out of the watch at him. "Hey, you guys are OK!" he called.

Holly grinned. "OK being a relative term. We're out of the protection of the ghost shield now, though, so who knows how much longer the calmness will last."

A laser shot out of nowhere disintegrated the watch on Perry's list, and Perry yelled out in pain, clutching his hand. Ferb and Holly spun around and Holly slowly put on her sunglasses, her knees trembling.

"OK," Ferb said, pulling the tablet closer to him as he stared at the ghosts that surrounded them, "we had a lot less time than we thought."

The ghost that had been fighting Danny, whose name Ferb couldn't remember for the life of him, floated up, a sneer on his green face. "Two whelps and a platypus. Now that's new. Normally it's two whelps and a ghost kid. Now hand over the stone."

Ferb snorted and pulled the stone and Holly closer to him. "Not a chance," he muttered. The ghost's eyes narrowed at the defiance in Ferb's voice.

"You dare go against Skulker, the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone?" he bellowed.

Ferb frowned. "Skulker, right…..yes, yes I do."

The same glowing green blade that had attempted to cut Ferb's head off the first time re-appeared and Skulker zoomed down and jumped the still sore Perry. He held the blade up to Perry's neck and the monotreme froze.

Ferb gulped and let go of Holly carefully. She glanced at him. "Ferb?" she said softly.

Ferb bit his lip and glanced briefly at the girl before he returned his gaze to his pet. "Other dimension?" Holly said, hinting at something with her voice.

Ferb frowned and tried to get what she was saying. Skulker sighed and dug the blade into Perry's skin, causing a small cut to start and a slow trickle of blood to slide down his fur. Perry gulped slowly and met Ferb's eyes. Perry's pupils were dilated with fear, and it suddenly dawned on Ferb what Holly wanted him to do.

"Fine," Ferb said softly. "Take the stupid stone."

Skulker grinned evilly and began to release Perry. Ferb smiled. Exactly what he needed.

He let go of the stone and flung his hand in the air. All the ghosts from the other dimension, including Skulker, flew backwards and Perry darted over to Holly, who wrapped her arms around the trembling animal.

Ferb heaved the stone onto his shoulder and pushed Holly ahead of him. "Go!"

She complied and darted forward, Perry right next to her. The ghosts were so startled that the kids managed to get about ten feet before any of them moved. Ferb flung back the ghosts he could and then continued running from the ones he couldn't.

"Aren't there any good ghosts?" Holly cried as one of the ghosts from the other dimension blasted at them with a gun.

Perry turned and zapped right back with his own gun that he had produced from his hat.

They rounded a corner and two hands reached out of nowhere, grabbed Ferb, and yanked him inside a dark room. Holly and Perry glanced at each other and leapt after him.

* * *

Phineas yelped as the screen filled with static on Pinky's watch. "What happened?" he cried.

Pinky frowned and fiddled with his watch, and then looked up and shook his head.

Phineas groaned and fell to his knees. "Something happened to them, I just know it!" he cried, putting his head in his hands.

Candace, though also worried about Ferb and Perry and Holly, knelt next to Phineas and put her hands on his shoulders. "Phin, we have to hope that they can take care of themselves."

Vanessa sighed. "Candace is right, Phineas. Ferb and Holly are with a trained secret agent, and Ferb has powers. They'll be fine."

Phineas looked up and glared at Vanessa. "Powers that only work on the other dimension ghosts!"

Vanessa winced. Phineas sighed and stood up, waving off his sister's hand. "We need to get the Other dimension-inator, and we've got nothing. We don't even have our ghost glasses, thanks to that dumb rock pile!"

He turned to Pinky and crossed his arms, and tried his best to calm down. "Think hard. Where is it?"

Pinky frowned and tapped his chin, then motioned down the hallway. Phineas scowled and followed the dog. "I hope this is right. We need to find Ferb and Perry and Holly."

Isabella fell back next to Candace and looked up at her. "I've never seen him so serious."

Candace sighed. "This is Ferb we're talking about here, Is. He's bound to be concerned."

Isabella sighed and looked after her lifelong crush.

"I hope we find the Other dimension-inator soon, for everyone's sake."

* * *

**Woo. Seriously, no one lives in VA and NC? Weird….JK. I guess no one really wants to see me do sign language to songs….(-=**

**Anyway, who grabbed Ferb? Friend or foe? **

**R and R (actually, now it's more like R and C- Review and comment. So….type in the new box thing and tell me what you think!)**


	12. Whatnot Happens

**CHAPTER 12- Yeah, yeah. I changed my picture back to the normal one. It looks better on screen. Don't judge me!**

**Super long chapter! Woo! Like 16 pages on Word! I reference a bunch of episodes in here. Wonder if you can place them…**

**Oh, and to respond to my anonymous reviewer with the question: No, I'm not deaf. I just think that sign language is one of the coolest-and most underappreciated- languages ever! My choir director thinks so too, which is why I'm signing some of the songs on my tour.**

**By the way, couldn't think of a chapter title. My mind is blank...again.**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. With that out of the way…**

* * *

"_I hope we find the Other dimension-inator soon, for everyone's sake."_

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Ferb yelped in surprise, but a cold hand slapped over his mouth to keep him quiet. Perry and Holly dove at the attacker, and Holly gasped when she fell to the floor instead of landing on solid human. She sat up quickly. "Perry, it's a ghost!" she yelped.

Perry scowled and got into a defensive position. Ferb reached over and put a hand on his pet, and then let go of the stone and grabbed Holly with the other hand, allowing the two to hear the soft voice that spoke.

"…calm down. I'm a friend, I promise."

Holly nodded slowly and glanced at Perry. The platypus looked wary, but he nodded as well and glanced back at the slightly open door.

"_Holly," _he whispered, _"can you close the door?"_

Holly released herself from Ferb's grip and shut the door the rest of the way as silently as she could. As she turned back, she heard a small click, and a moment later, the room was flooded with soft light from the flashlight Perry held.

Holly took a moment to take in her surroundings. They were in an extremely small room that was probably a conference room. A large, rectangular table sat in the center, surrounded by chairs. A whiteboard hung on the wall, and a clock was centered over it. That was it, so Holly glanced back over at Ferb and adjusted her glasses.

The woman who had grabbed Ferb was hovering slightly above them. She was wearing a simple brown and yellow sundress that accented her- Holly gasped- light green, shoulder length hair perfectly.

Holly swept her gaze from Ferb to the woman and back. She looked at Perry, who had on his own set of glasses, and his bill was wide open.

Holly worked up her nerve and looked back over at Ferb. His face was horribly pale and he looked like he was going to pass out. Holly figured that the only thing keeping him up was the tablet, which he was gripping so hard that it was turning his knuckles white.

"Ferb?" Holly whispered.

The Brit gulped and looked over at her. Holly ran over and slowly lowered him to the floor, keeping her hands well away from the stone. She glanced back up at the ghost and bit her lip.

"Are you….." she gulped again and looked at Ferb. Why was she even bothering to ask? It was so obvious that she was.

Holly shook her head and tried again. "Are you Ferb's mom?"

* * *

Phineas' tongue stuck out in concentration and he grinned as the tumblers fell into place. He pulled his ear away from the door and stood up, dusting his hands on his shorts.

"Voila!" he said as he pushed open the door. Pinky peered inside and barked in excitement.

"Is this it?" Vanessa asked as she poked her head into the dark room. Pinky nodded and flipped on a light switch.

As the lights came to life, giving off a quiet hum, everyone gasped. Phineas grinned. "No way!" he cried, taking in the room.

Dr. D frowned and turned in a slow circle. "I can't believe you guys have a copy of every invention I've ever made. That's kinda low."

Pinky shrugged and darted to the corner of the room. Phineas, on the other hand, began running from invention to invention. "These are so cool!" he called.

He paused for a moment, and then looked up sheepishly. "Minus the evil purposes they were made for, of course."

Candace rolled her eyes. "Of course."

Phineas began circling the inventions, and his eyebrows furrowed. "Why do they all have a self-destruct button?"

He glanced over at Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "Do you really need those?"

Pinky face palmed and shook his head before moving to the next machine. Dr. D frowned. "Well of course I- wait, I don't need those! You are absolutely right!"

Phineas rolled his eyes and turned to the invisibility ray. He frowned. "Hey Dr. D?"

Doofenshmirtz glanced up from his contemplation on one of his inventions. "Yeah?"

"When did you make this invisibility ray?"

Dr. D rubbed his chin and glanced at the ceiling in thought. "A while ago, why?"

Phineas looked at Isabella, who was standing next to him. "You remember the Big and Obvious Ride?"

Isabella nodded. "Of course. But it-"

Her eyes widened and everyone in the room looked at Dr. D. He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"It turned invisible," Candace said slowly.

Phineas snapped his fingers. "Dr. D, did you ever make a machine that hated romance?"

Dr. D sighed. "Well, yeah, but it fell out of my hover jet."

Phineas grinned and turned to Isabella and Candace. "Guys, I think we just found out what happens to our inventions every day."

Candace rolled her eyes. "Great. I've been chasing an imaginary Mysterious Force."

Phineas held up a finger and Candace shook her head. "Not one word Phineas."

* * *

Ferb trembled in Holly's arms after she spoke the question and he looked up at the female ghost. He was waiting for the answer, but he already knew it. The woman sighed.

"Yes sweetie, I am."

Holly shook her head. How had she missed the British accent? Ferb gulped and Holly wasn't at all surprised when he passed out in her arms.

Perry darted over and, with Holly's help, they lifted Ferb into one of the chairs surrounding the table. They took seats on either side of him and Holly kept a hand on his arm, while Perry held onto his hand. Perry kept one eye on the stone that was on the floor, and Holly began speaking softly.

"How'd you get here?" she asked.

Ferb's mother smiled. "Dear, all the ghosts are getting out of where they came from. Once the stone's unburied, all passageways are open for ghosts."

Holly nodded. "Um, what should I call you?" she asked.

The woman chuckled and perched- sort of- on the edge of the table. "Melinda's fine, dear. It'd be strange calling me Mrs. Fletcher, seeing as how I haven't been married for almost seven years."

Holly winced. "OK….have you seen Roberta?"

Melinda paused. "The young ghost with the cancer?"

Holly nodded and Melinda smiled. "Yes. She's fine, dear. She spoke to me briefly and said to tell you not to worry about her."

Holly smiled and glanced at Perry, who wasn't watching the stone anymore but was instead looking at Ferb in concern. Melinda followed her gaze. "Mind if I ask a question?"

Holly glanced over at her. "Shoot."

Melinda frowned, her look puzzled. "How on earth can you kids understand the platypus?"

Holly looked at the woman, startled. "Perry? Wait, do you understand him?"

Melinda gave a hesitant nod. "Yes. It's one of my….powers."

Holly sat up straighter and Perry whipped around to look at the woman in shock. "Wait…what does understanding Perry have to do with ghosts?"

Melinda gave a smile. "Not sure. It was one of the abilities I gained as a child though. You didn't answer my question, though."

Holly gave a small smile. "We have translators."

She moved her hair and pointed to the device in her ear. Melinda grinned. "Makes perfect sense."

Holly held up her hand and shook her head. "Hold on. You said _one_ of your powers."

She glanced at Ferb and then looked back up at Melinda. "Does that mean Ferb will have more?"

Melinda hesitated for a brief moment, and gave a slow nod. Holly's face broke into a grin. "Seriously? That's so cool! Wait 'til I tell him!"

Melinda held up a hand. "Holly, sweetie, you can't tell him."

Holly frowned. "Why not?"

Melinda sighed. "If Ferb knows he is to get more powers, he may overwork to obtain them. They need to come the same way his other powers did."

Holly chuckled. "Powers? Ma'am, all he has is telekinesis, and the ability to see ghosts."

Melinda shrugged. "It's more than most people."

Holly nodded, and she suddenly realized something. "Wait, how'd you know my name?"

Melinda gave an amused smile. "Your platypus said it."

Holly glanced at Perry. "Right."

Perry smiled and glanced at the woman floating above him. _"Are you going to help us?"_

Melinda sighed and rubbed Perry's head. "I wish I could, but I can't. I have strict orders to get back."

Holly frowned. "From who?"

Melinda shook her head. "I can't say. But I must leave."

She stood -in a manner of speaking- and Holly jumped up, still keeping her hand on Ferb's arm. "What about Ferb?"

Melinda smiled sadly and brushed a hand over Ferb's forehead. "He has enough problems coming. I don't want to give him anymore trauma. Let him sleep. For the moment."

Holly rolled her eyes. "Seeing as how he's not actually sleeping, sure. Are you sure we can't tell him?"

Melinda pursed her lips and shook her head. She brushed her lips lightly on Ferb cheek and gave Holly a smile. "He's lucky to have you. Be careful."

"Wait!" Holly cried. Melinda raised an eyebrow. "Can you find our friends? And make sure they're OK? Phineas and Candace and everyone?"

Melinda gave a smile. "Of course. I'm not sure they'll know I'm there, though."

Holly smiled. "Hopefully Pinky will sense you, or they managed to keep a hold of their glasses."

Melinda smiled. "Be careful."

She disappeared and Holly sighed, slumping back into her chair. Perry padded over and put a hand on her shoulder. _"You OK?"_

Holly nodded slowly. "I think so. That must've been really hard for Ferb, for the ten seconds he was awake."

Perry gave a small smile. Holly chuckled and sat up. "We should try to wake him up. Who knows how long it will be before the ghosts find us."

Perry nodded and the two began poking and prodding at Ferb.

* * *

Phineas grinned and began ticking off the items on his fingers. "Our mini golf course, your leaf-blower-inator, our rollercoaster, your magnifier and magnifinator, our backyard aquarium, your freeze-inator, our anti-gravity fun launcher, your talking robot Norm. This is crazy!"

The young inventor threw his arms in the air. "You've been the reason all of our inventions disappeared this summer!"

Dr. D shrugged. "Sorry kid. Whenever Perry the Platypus would destroy something, it always fired somewhere random."

He rubbed his neck and looked at the kids in confusion. "I never realized that it hit the exact same place every time."

Phineas snorted and shook his head. A bark from Pinky made them all look over. The dog was in the farthest corner of the room, and he pulled a large sheet off of a machine. It was tall, with a cylindrical base and a laser type thing at the top.

Isabella cocked her head. "Is that it?" she asked.

Pinky barked and nodded. Everyone walked over to him and Dr. D studied the machine. "It definitely looks like something that I would build, but I don't remember building it."

Pinky held up the remote and Phineas took it slowly, studying the machine in his hands. He turned it over and grinned. "Yeah, this is totally Ferb's work."

"How can you tell?" Vanessa asked.

Phineas turned the device around and smiled. "He always marks his inventions with 'FF' for Ferb Fletcher."

Pinky's fur suddenly stood on end and his eyes roamed the room. A soft growl emitted from his throat and everyone froze. "Pinky?" Isabella said hesitantly, "What is it?"

Phineas frowned and looked around. "Gotta be a ghost. Man, I wish we had those glasses!"

Candace coughed. "I kind of do."

Phineas looked at his sister. "What?"

Candace pulled a pair of glasses from her pocket. One lens was completely gone, but the other was only slightly cracked. "I wasn't sure if they were any good, but I figured I should keep them anyway."

Phineas glanced around nervously. "Is there anyone in here?"

Candace slid the glasses on and looked around, squinting her right eye shut so she could focus more on the side that worked. She spotted the ghost almost immediately, and she gasped as she recognized her from her dad's photo album.

"Candace?" Phineas said, worried about the fact that his sister's face had gone sheet white.

Candace waved a hand at her brother and stepped forward, racking her brain for the name of Ferb's mother. She knew her dad had told her at some point. "Is it….Marissa?" she asked softly.

Melinda knew what the girl was getting at and she shook her head, but gave a smile. Candace frowned, and the name hit her like a wrecking ball. "Melinda?"

Melinda smiled and nodded. Candace gulped. "Have you seen Ferb?" she asked. Melinda nodded again and Candace smiled. "Are they OK?"

Another nod. Candace frowned. "How close are they to us?"

Melinda frowned and began motioning with her hands. Candace cocked her head slightly. "Not far?"

A nod, and then more motioning. "But….they're stuck?" Candace guessed. Melinda nodded again.

"OK," Candace said. "Are you able to help us?"

Melinda frowned and motioned upwards, shaking her head slightly. Candace nodded. "OK. Thanks. It was…really nice to meet you."

Melinda smiled and vanished and Candace slid the glasses off. She dropped to the ground, trembling, and felt arms wrap around her shoulders. She looked up at Phineas, who was looking at her in concern. "Candace, are you OK?"

Candace gulped. "I think so."

Isabella shook her head. "Who was that?" she asked as she leaned over and helped Candace up.

Candace dusted of her skirt and spoke, a slight quiver in her voice. "I'm almost positive that that was Ferb's mom."

Phineas paled and gaped at his sister. Isabella quickly reached out and grabbed him by the shoulders. Vanessa turned to look at Candace. "His mom?"

Candace nodded. "His mom died when he was little…Dad told me her name, but never….you know, _how._"

"So…she's seen Ferb, Holly, and Perry?" Phineas said quietly.

Candace nodded. "But she thinks that they're in trouble. They're close, but in trouble."

Phineas frowned. "Well then let's go help them!"

Isabella shook her head. "Phineas, we should stay here. If we move, they might never find us."

Dr. D nodded. "She's right, kid. I always told Vanessa, if you're lost, stay where you are. The more you move, the less likely you are to be found. Same rules apply in this situation. We better just fix the machine and hope for the best."

Phineas gulped, nodded, and turned to the machine in question.

* * *

Holly sighed and slumped against the wall as Perry thumped his head on the table repeatedly. "It's no use. We'll never wake him up."

Perry looked up, rubbed his head, and walked over to Ferb. He grimaced, looking like he was going to hate himself, and he slapped Ferb across the face, hard. Holly darted to her feet. "Perry!" she admonished.

Perry held up a hand and Holly grinned as Ferb moaned and sat up, holding his cheek. "What hit me?" he muttered.

Holly smiled and tugged on his hand. "Your platypus."

Ferb glared at Perry, who shrugged. _"I had to wake you up somehow."_

Ferb shook his head, and then froze, looking at Holly. "My mom. Was she really-?"

Holly sighed and helped Ferb out of the chair. "Yeah. She was here Ferb. She had to leave. I'm sorry."

Ferb sighed, nodded and gripped the stone. "What did she say?"

Perry gave Holly a warning look and the girl sighed. "Not much. She went to go make sure everyone else was OK."

Ferb nodded and headed for the door. "We need to keep moving," he said softly.

Perry reached for the doorknob and pulled the door open quietly. He glanced out and smiled. _"All clear."_

The trio stepped out of the conference room and Ferb turned to shut the door. He turned around a second later and gasped. The stone slipped slightly and he grabbed it with all his might, clutching it to his chest.

Perry definitely needed to work on his definition of "all clear."

"Now," Skulker said, as he held the struggling Holly by the shirt, his sword at her throat, "would you hand over the stone?"

* * *

**Well, now he has Holly. Wait'll you see who has Perry! (-=**

**So? Was Feb's Mom who you were expecting?**

**R and R!**


	13. This Battle Doesn't End Well

**CHAPTER 13- This is a chapter update, but please read this first!**

**THIS IS NOT A STORY. THIS IS SOMETHING URGENT.**

**A FEW DAYS AGO, IHEARTPHINABELLA05 WAS REPORTED. SHE NEEDS HELP DEARLY, AS SHE WAS THREATENED TO BE BANNED. PLEASE, SHE NEEDS HELP. I'M SCARED FOR HER.**

**IHEARTPHINABELLA05 DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG. SHE'S A GOOD FRIEND, AND A GOOD AUTHOR. I'VE KNOWN HER FOR A WHILE NOW, AND I KNOW SHE WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING TO BREAK THE RULES. PLEASE, WE'VE GOT TO DO SOMETHING BEFORE SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAPPENS TO HER! I'M BEGGING YOU!**

**PASTE AND POST THIS ON YOUR STORIES! MAKE SURE SHE ISN'T BANNED!**

**Iheartphinabella05 is one of my fave authors. I got this from FanFreak01. ****Post it. Please.**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

**Now where were we?**

* * *

"_Now," Skulker said, as he held the struggling Holly by the shirt, his sword at her throat, "would you hand over the stone?"_

* * *

FERB'S POV

* * *

My eyes widened and I gulped and clutched the stone even more tightly. When I spoke, my voice trembled. "Where's Perry?"

The ghost named Skulker laughed and motioned to someone in the crowd of ghosts. A ghost flew out with Perry clutched in his hand. I could tell that this wasn't one of our dimension's ghosts. The ghost was wearing blue-gray overalls and had a cap on his head.

I trembled slightly. "Who are you?" I ask, trying my best to stall so that I could figure out a way to get Holly and Perry out of harm's way.

I don't know what I was thinking.

"Me? I AM THE BOX GHOST! Master of all things cubed!" the ghost yelled, holding up his free hand and making what I guess he assumed was a frightening motion.

Despite the circumstances, I looked over at Skulker with an amused smile. The metallic ghost was shaking his head. "Is he for real?" I asked.

Skulker looked up and glared at me. "Shut up punk. No matter how obnoxious he is, all that matters is that he has your pet, and I have your girlfriend. Now hand over the stone!"

I scowled. "Do you think it's that easy? How do I know you'll let them go if I give it to you?"

Skulker gave an evil smile. "You're smart, for a punk."

His glowing blade got closer to Holly's neck and she winced. Skulker grinned. "Are you willing to take the chance?"

I looked down at the stone, and then back up at Holly. She frowned. "Don't you dare, Ferb!"

"Shut up!" Skulker hissed.

I looked helplessly at Perry, who was struggling in the Box Ghost's grasp. He shakes his head furiously at me. _"Don't give it to him!" _he chattered, swiftly kicking the ghost in the gut.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! How dare you kick me!" the ghost yelled, punching Perry right back.

I grimaced and looked down at the stone. It glowed faintly in the light of the hallway, and a tingling feeling was shooting through my hands. It reminded me of my power.

I looked up at Skulker, who was inching the blade closer and closer to Holly's neck. She kicked him repeatedly, but to no avail. His suit was metal, after all. She glanced back down at me. "Ferb, if you give him that stone, I will never forgive you!"

I looked at her helplessly. Skulker groaned. "Enough of this. Ghosts?"

I had forgotten the rest of the ghosts, but now they flew down and started attacking. I yelped and clutched the stone tightly. Most of the ghosts that attacked weren't of this dimension, so I could throw them off easily with my mind. One that attacked me had glowing blue hair and a guitar. She was gone in seconds, but I had managed to hold onto the instrument, so I began whacking the other ghosts with it.

A shriek made me look up. Skulker had flown at least fifteen feet up, maybe more, with Holly in his hand, and he dangled her above the hallway floor. I looked around frantically. Perry had somehow managed to get away from the Box Ghost (who was lying on the ground a few feet away holding his nose and moaning) and was fighting his way through the other ghosts. He had seen Holly as well, but his look told me he couldn't help.

"Ferb!" Holly screeched.

My head whipped around and Holly screamed as Skulker released his grip on her shirt and she dropped to the floor over twenty feet below.

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Phineas slid out from underneath the Other dimension-inator and got up and dusted his hands on his shorts. "I think I got the wiring fixed from where the agents disabled it. Dr. D, can you re-wire the self-destruct sequence?" he asked as he put away his wrench.

Dr. D nodded. "Sure thing, kid. I can't believe I've been using self-destruct buttons all these years!"

Phineas rolled his eyes as the doctor went to work, with Pinky aiding him. Phineas walked over to an –inator that had a seat on it and he plopped into it and sank back into the seat.

He sighed and looked down at his fingers, still greasy despite wiping them on his clothes. He clenched his hands into fists and pounded them on his knees.

"Phineas?"

Phineas glanced down at Isabella, who was watching him with concern. "You OK?"

The boy frowned and shook his head. "No, Isabella, I'm not. Ferb and Perry and Holly are out there doing who knows what, and we're stuck here! I want to do something!"

Phineas yelled out and punched the side of the machine in a rare case of anger. He grimaced slightly and rubbed his throbbing knuckles viciously with his other hand.

Isabella gulped. She had never seen Phineas like this, and she didn't like it. She reached up and lightly took his scraped hand into her fingers. She began massaging the area softly and Phineas sighed.

"I'm sorry, Is. I just feel so useless."

Isabella frowned and slapped Phineas' hand lightly. The boy winced. "You are NOT useless, Phineas Flynn."

She dropped Phineas' hand and looked up at him.

"You aren't. I don't know what Ferb is doing, but you're trying to make it so that we can get rid of that dumb stone. You're trying to fix this, and I know that when Ferb gets back, he's going to be grateful to you for even sticking around."

Phineas gave Isabella a small smile. "You think so?"

Isabella smiled back and hopped up on to the machine next to him. She gave him a tight hug. "I know so."

Phineas blushed a little. "OK, then we need to…I don't know what we need to do, actually."

Isabella shook her head. "Nothing, really. As soon as Dr. D finishes getting rid of the self-destruct button, we just need to make sure it works and then wait for Ferb with the stone."

Phineas nodded. "You're right, Isabella. Thanks."

He pecked her on the cheek and Isabella blushed furiously. Phineas smiled lightly. "Now if only Ferb would show up."

* * *

Ferb yelped in horror as Holly fell towards the ground, and, momentarily forgetting his powers, he released the stone and guitar and dove for the girl, catching her in his arms.

Perry saw the two tumble to the floor and he dove in front of the stone, fighting desperately to protect it. He punched one ghost in the face and then whirled around and kicked one in the stomach. He turned around with his foot outstretched, but whatever ghost he was about to kick was too fast. It latched onto his ankle and chucked him into the wall.

Perry groaned and slumped to the floor, holding his head to stop the room from spinning.

Ferb jumped up the second he and Holly hit the floor and he whipped around, only to find the Box Ghost floating in front of him. "I AM THE BOX GHOST! YOU WILL BEWARE ME!"

Ferb growled in pure anger and socked the ghost in the exact spot Perry had hit him. The ghost whimpered. "I, THE BOX GHOST, WILL NOW GO BE IN PAIN ALONE! BEWARE!"

The ghost flew off and Ferb sprinted forward, spotting Perry getting thrown into the wall.

He screeched to a halt, his heels kicking up dust, and froze in horror. Skulker floated upwards, the stone clutched triumphantly in his hands. It was glowing an evil red color and Ferb groaned.

"Now I, Skulker, the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone, will have all control over this puny universe!"

He looked down at Ferb and gave a vicious smile. "Thanks for the power, whelp."

Ferb dropped to his knees as every ghost flew into the ceiling and disappeared. He stared in disbelief at the place the stone had been before he finally shook his head at the sound of Perry's groan.

The green haired boy stood slowly and walked over to Perry quietly, dropping down next to him. Perry hissed in pain and sat up against the wall, clutching his wrist to his chest. Ferb gulped. It was bent at a weird angle, but didn't actually look broken.

Ferb gently took it in his hands and bent it slightly. Perry grimaced, but didn't say anything.

Ferb sighed and pulled his handkerchief from his back pocket where it always was. As he did, his hand bumped something small and metal. Ferb frowned and set the handkerchief on his lap, digging back into his pocket for whatever it was he had touched.

He pulled it out and sighed in disappointment. It was just the machine he had been working on…was it only that morning? He still didn't know what it did.

Ferb shook his head and tucked it back into his pocket. He looked back at Perry, who had a piece of handkerchief in his mouth and was trying his best to tie it into a makeshift sling.

Ferb smiled and did it for him, positioning Perry's arm carefully so that it wouldn't hurt the monotreme.

Footsteps behind him made him turn. Holly walked up quietly and sat down next to Ferb and Perry. Ferb sighed and looked down, thumping his fist against the floor in anger. "I can't believe I let them get it!" he cried.

Holly shook her head. "You just wanted to help me."

Ferb groaned. "I should have used my telekinesis! I'm so stupid!"

Holly scowled and grabbed Ferb by his shoulders, standing him up. "You are not stupid, you were worried."

Perry nodded and stood as well. _"It's my fault too. I should have tried harder to protect it."_

Ferb glared at his platypus. "Don't even say that. It's my responsibility, and now you're hurt! It's completely my fault."

Perry's shoulders slumped slightly as he saw the devastated look on Ferb's face. Holly sighed and turned to Ferb. "You tried your best. We can't worry about this anymore. What we do need to worry about is getting to Phineas and the others, and then figuring out how to get the tablet back."

Perry nodded. _"Holly's right. And, you know, one good thing did come from this."_

Ferb and Holly looked at Perry, who had a small smirk forming on his bill. Holly narrowed her eyes. "Perry? What are you talking about?"

Perry grinned. _"Remember that conversation we had with Melinda?"_

Ferb froze at the mention of his mother's name, but Holly's eyes widened and she looked at Ferb, then Perry. "Really?"

Perry nodded. Ferb looked back and forth between the two and sighed. "Could someone tell me what is going on so I don't feel as stupid as I already do?"

Perry winced. _"Well….when you jumped to get Holly? She was still about ten, fifteen feet in the air when you caught her."_

Ferb blinked and glanced down at himself. "What?"

Holly grinned and looked at Perry. "Should we tell him?"

Perry paused, and then nodded. "When your mom was here," Holly said, circling Ferb slowly, "she told us that you would get more powers than just telekinesis."

Ferb's eyes widened. "You're kidding."

Holly shook her head and stopped in front of him. "Nope. And based on what Perry said, you just flew to catch me."

Ferb sighed. "Well, either way, it doesn't change the fact that we lost the stone…pardon, that I lost the stone."

Holly sighed. "I can't believe you're not more excited about this."

Ferb shook his head. "Right now, I'm more worried about Phineas and the others, and how we're going to fair with Perry's wrist. I can be excited later."

Holly sighed. "Ferb, we'll figure it out. We always do."

"_Right now," _Perry said, shifting his sprained wrist into a more comfortable position and walking a little further down the hall, _"we need to get to Phineas."_

Ferb started forward, but Holly gripped his wrist. Ferb glanced back at her. She smiled. "You should try flying down there. The better you are at it, the more useful the power could be."

Ferb sighed. "I'm not even sure that's what that was."

Holly shrugged. "Doesn't hurt to try, does it?"

Ferb shook his head. "I suppose not."

He frowned and concentrated on the floor. A moment later, his feet rose from the ground. Holly gasped and Perry grinned. Ferb gave a slight smile, and then yelped as he flipped upside down, his hair swinging slightly and almost brushing the floor. Ferb crossed his arms in annoyance.

Holly chuckled. "Come on Ferb, really, how much different is this than your anti-gravity fun launcher?"

Ferb frowned and flipped right-side up. He glanced down at Holly and Perry and grinned. "Not much different at all."

Perry sighed. _"If you two are done goofing off, we need to get going."_

* * *

**So? Again, make sure you support iheartphinabella05! I'd hate to lose her work!**

**OK, so now the ghosts got the tablet, Ferb discovered one of his other powers, and they're all doomed. No, not really. Or ARE they?**

**Oh, and to my one friend who is reading this, who I KNOW knows I'm talking about him…believe me, you know who you are mister, and if you don't you fail…..emailing me doesn't count as a review! (-=**

**R and R!**


	14. Many Many Inators

**CHAPTER 14- Ha ha! I'm back! I wasn't online for forever!**

**I mention the episodes….well, I mention a lot of them. But I don't own Phineas and Ferb. **

**Continue to read!**

* * *

_Perry sighed. "If you two are done goofing off, we need to get going."_

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

"And….done!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said as he pushed himself away from the Other dimension-inator.

Phineas looked over from his position on the machine he and Isabella were sitting on and grinned. "Seriously?"

Dr. D nodded and dusted his hands on his lab coat. He left greasy streaks on the white cotton, but the evil scientist barely noticed. "I'm 96% positive that it will work."

Phineas glanced at Isabella and the two hopped off the machine and walked over to the others. "What about the other 4%?" Isabella asked.

Dr. D shrugged. "There's a good chance we will all blow up, but since I took out the self-destruct button, that really shouldn't happen."

Vanessa rolled her eyes and leaned over Isabella and Phineas. "It'll work," she whispered into their ears. "He just likes to scare people."

Phineas nodded and walked over to the side of the machine. "OK, so we just press this button and we can get to the next dimension. Then, we use the remote that Ferb made and go through the dimensions to find the right one and get rid of the stone."

"Just one problem," Candace said as she walked up behind her brother. "We need Ferb here to do that."

Phineas frowned. "Well, we can still make sure that it works."

"Hang on," Isabella said as she studied the machine, "what are those lights on the side of the machine?"

Dr. D glanced at here she was pointing and he smiled. "Oh, those lights tell you what dimension you're in. Like, if the first on is lit up, you're looking at the first dimension. I mean, technically ours is the first, but you know, the first we are seeing….anyway, then, the second one is the second and so on from there."

"Oh, cool," Phineas said, his face lighting up. "We should test it now, so that when Ferb and Holly and Perry do come, we'll be ready to get rid of the stone."

Dr. D nodded. "Right."

He reached over and pressed the on button to the machine, and then hopped back to stand next to Vanessa.

A bright green light lit up the room and the kids blinked and strained to watch. A moment later, the light subsided and a swirling green portal hovered in front of them.

Phineas poked his head through and smiled. "Cool!"

Pinky glanced inside and winced. He had only seen the area briefly, but it still haunted him. The green and purple still lit the place, though it was evident by the graffiti and stickers that the other dimension Doof no longer ruled the place. He grabbed Phineas' arm and pulled him out, and then quickly shut down the portal. Phineas turned to glare at the dog.

"What was that for? I was just looking!"

He stared at Pinky for a moment, and then blinked. "Wait….that place….we've been there, haven't we? That's what we don't remember, that's why you don't want me going in!"

Pinky grimaced. _Great. The one time he's not completely oblivious…_

The Chihuahua nodded reluctantly and Phineas scowled. He opened his mouth to say something, but Isabella grabbed his wrist. "Phineas, I know you're still annoyed that they erased your memory, but that's not the main focus we have here."

Phineas glanced at Isabella and nodded. "You're right. But we need Ferb, or this won't work!"

As if on cue, a door at the far end of the room burst open and Holly, Ferb, and Perry walked in, looking completely wiped. Phineas grinned.

"Ferb!" he yelped. He darted over and wrapped his brother in a crushing hug. Candace headed over as well, but she stopped and searched the small group carefully, noticing immediately what Phineas hadn't.

"Guys?" she whispered softly. "Where's the stone?"

Phineas pulled away and looked around, noticing the absence of the tablet. He looked back up at Ferb, who was staring at the ground in guilt. "Ferb?"

The Brit looked up and sighed. "We were ambushed, and Skulker, that ghost that was fighting Danny, got it."

Phineas' face paled. "What?"

Holly jumped in quickly. "It's not Ferb's fault. Skulker dropped me from like fifteen feet up or something and he went to catch me."

Vanessa blinked. "Why didn't you use your-?" She stopped, realizing that that was the whole point.

Phineas sighed and glanced at Perry, then back at Ferb, and then he did a double take when he spotted Perry's hurt wrist. "What happened?"

"Like Ferb told you," Holly said, "we were ambushed. Perry got thrown into a wall."

Phineas winced and examined his pet carefully. "You OK buddy?"

Perry nodded. Isabella sighed. "Well, now what? We have a working portal, but no stone."

"We could fight for it," Candace suggested half-heartedly.

Dr. D frowned. "It's too bad we couldn't go back in time and stop that ghost from getting it."

Phineas glanced up and his frown flipped around as his eyes brightened and he looked at the doctor. "But we can!" he cried in excitement. Everyone but Ferb looked at him in confusion.

Phineas smiled brightly. "Hello, time machine!"

Candace and Isabella grinned as they realized what Phineas was talking about. Isabella frowned again. "But how do we get it here?" she asked.

Phineas grimaced and began pacing the floor. "Didn't think of that….Dr. D, do you have any machines that were meant to find something? We could remodel it to find the machine instead, and get it here. I don't want to risk going outside. Who knows what the ghosts have already done!"

Doofenshmirtz ribbed his chin slowly and surveyed the room. A moment later, he snapped his fingers. "I did! My monster truck locate-inator!"

Phineas gave a small, hesitant smile. "And yet another thing that corresponded with what we did….never mind, what does it look like?"

Doofenshmirtz frowned. "Well, that's the problem. It's about the size of a hand held video game. It could be anywhere in here, and it only locates things, it doesn't bring them to us."

Phineas shook his head. "We can fix that once we find it. If we need to, we can always use parts from your other inventions. Guys, spread out and start searching!"

The kids moved around the room quickly, going carefully through the different machines. Isabella paused at the base of one. "Dr. D, you made an Anti-gravity fun launcher too? I thought you just took ours!"

Doof poked his head out from behind his Make Up Your Mind-inator and smiled sheepishly. "You guys put those blueprints online? Oh. Sorry!"

Perry rolled his eyes and walked over to Pinky while the others were still searching.

"_Did he do anything that I would need to beat him up for?" _he asked the dog.

Pinky grinned and shook his head. _"No way. If he had, I would have already done it. Isabella is in here, after all. Do Ferb and Holly have translators?"_

The two children in question glanced up and grinned at Pinky. The Chihuahua shook his head. _"I guess that's a yes. What about the others?"_

"_I've got two more, I'm going to give them to Candace and Phineas," _Perry said. He sighed. _"I wish I had one for Isabella too, though."_

Pinky smiled. _"I actually have one in my hat. I'll give it to her. When are we giving them the translators?"_

Perry glanced back at Ferb and Holly. _"I think they still feel bad about losing the stone. I'm going to let them have a little fun with what they've got. Besides, we don't actually need them right now. Oh, just a forewarning: Ferb can fly now."_

Pinky's eyes widened. _"No way."_

Perry grinned and looked over at Ferb, who had listened to the entire conversation. He glanced around and carefully lifted himself a few inches off of the ground. Pinky smiled and shook his head. _"Those kids."_

Perry snorted and glanced up as Phineas yelled, "Hey Dr. D, is this it?"

Doofenshmirtz pulled himself out from between his Bread-inator and his Sandwich suit remove-inator and glanced at the device Phineas held in his hands. "Yup, that's it!"

Phineas smiled and the group moved towards the center of the room. The boy handed the device to Dr. D, who turned it over in his hands. "Well, it will definitely still work, but if we're bringing a time machine here, we'll need a bigger power source, and there isn't even any electricity in here!"

Candace frowned. "Then what did you use for the Other dimension-inator?" she asked in bewilderment.

Doof rolled his eyes. "Duh, a battery."

Phineas sighed. "Where are we going to get a bigger power source? We can't go back to the house, but if we want to go back in time, we'll need to be really close to here so that we can get back in time to save the stone!"

Vanessa frowned. "And has anyone thought about what will happen when we do get the stone? Will we disappear and the other us' have the stone, or will we still have it?"

Holly sighed. "This is too complicated."

Pinky barked. _"What if we use my lair?"_

Holly frowned. "Can we get there from here?"

Ferb sighed. "I don't know. Perry, is there a way to get there from this place?"

Perry paused. _"Yeah, I think so. Pinky, you remember how to get there right?"_

"_Yup," _the dog barked, _"I do. We just need to mark our way so we can get back quickly."_

"Ok," Holly said, will my sash patches work?"

"Um….."

The four looked up to find everyone else staring at them. It was Phineas who had spoken. "Are you guys…talking to them?"

Ferb and Holly glanced at each other and chuckled. "Yeah," Holly said, shrugging, "why?"

Isabella cocked her head. "How?"

Holly moved her hair slightly to reveal the translator. Phineas grinned. "Sweet!"

Pinky shook his head. _"I wonder how they'll react to Ferb flying."_

Ferb snorted and grinned. Perry reached into his hat and pulled out his two translators. He handed one to a very excited Phineas and one to Candace and Pinky handed his single one to Isabella. They helped each other put them in, and Ferb glanced at Vanessa and Dr. D. "Sorry guys, there weren't anymore."

Dr. D waved his hand. "Doesn't matter. I've been fighting Perry the Platypus so long now that it's almost like I understand him."

Perry rolled his eyes. _"Right. And I'm a flamingo."_

Doof scowled. "Don't get sassy, mister!"

There was an awkward pause as everyone stared at the two, and then Isabella spoke up. "So, what were you guys talking about?"

"Pinky says we can get to his lair from here, and there is electricity there," Holly said. "I said that we can use some of our patches to mark the way there."

Isabella sighed. "But then we'll be giving up our hard earned patches!"

Candace glanced at the girl and raised an eyebrow. "52 Help Thy Neighbor Patches Isabella?"

Isabella rubbed her neck sheepishly. "Well…..OK."

There was a long silence that was only interrupted when the sound of "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" rang through the room.

Phineas pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and blinked at the caller ID. "It's Buford."

"Well answer it!' Isabella cried. "He might know what's going on up there!"

"Or," Holly said, nudging her friend, "he could be in trouble."

Phineas gulped and flipped his phone open. "Buford? You OK?"

The bully was so loud that everyone could hear him. "No, no I'm not, dinnerbell! There are ghosts everywhere, and the nerd and I can't find you guys anywhere! Where are you?"

Phineas glanced up. "Should I tell him?"

Ferb rolled his eyes. "Of course! They're in trouble!"

Phineas turned back to the phone. "We're underground. Where's Baljeet?"

"Right here!" said the boy's squeaky voice. "Phineas, where are you guys? Can we get there?"

Phineas pursed his lips. "Maybe. I don't know. You guys aren't hurt or anything, are you?"

"No," Buford said, "but that could change any minute. Dude, there are freaking ghosts! Do you know what's going on?"

Phineas sighed. "Yes, yes we do, but it's really hard to explain. Look, where are you?"

"Just outside your neighborhood, around the corner of Maple Dr.," Buford said.

Phineas glanced around, covering the phones mouthpiece with his hand. "Ferb, could you….Ferb?"

The green haired boy was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**What did I do with Ferb? And yeah! Baljeet and Buford! Time machine!**

**And if you didn't notice, all the machines mentioned were from the first season. **

**And in case I haven't mentioned this (I don't think I have) all of this takes place before the episode "Buford Confidential," which is one of the reasons they didn't have him translate the stone in the first place: No one knew that he knew Latin.**

**There'll be one more update, and then I'll be gone for a little over a week. Choir Tour baby! To VA and NC! Woo hoo! Virtual fudge for anyone who knows what "O Sifuni Mungu" means. **

**Please R and R!**


	15. Buford and Baljeet

**CHAPTER 15- Yeah, last update on anything before I leave. Awwww…..don't be sad! Once I'm back, you can read more, and then my sequel to Platypus Troubles!**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far! They make my day awesomesauce! **

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb…but I'm taking the DVD copy of their movie on my Choir Tour with me! (I don't own that either. It's the libraries copy.)**

**Read on to discover what the heck happened to Ferb!**

* * *

_The green haired boy was nowhere to be seen._

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Phineas' phone fell to the floor and smashed on impact. He barely noticed it, despite the fact that he now had two spazzy friends on the other end of the disconnected line. "Ferb? Where are you?" he cried.

"I'm right here," Ferb's voice said from right next to Dr. Doofenshmirtz. The doctor yelped at the top of his lungs and jumped away, shaking. Phineas slowly walked over and reached his hand out. It stopped a few inches later, and Phineas grinned. "Dude, you're invisible!" he cried.

"What?" Ferb said. A second later, after he must have glanced down, he muttered, "Oh fudge."

Phineas cocked his head. "Can anyone see him with the ghost glasses?"

He turned around and Candace put on her glasses. "Nope, can't see him," she said as she pulled them off again.

"_I guess that's a good thing," _Perry muttered, _"because if you could, it would mean he's a ghost."_

Phineas frowned. "Good point. Ferb, can you make yourself visible again?"

"I can try," his voice said.

A few moments later, Ferb reappeared in front of Phineas, making the boy jump. "Cool! But how'd you get another power?"

Ferb glanced at Perry and Holly and they could tell from his look that he didn't want to tell them just yet. "Not sure. Maybe I just get new ones?"

Phineas shrugged. "I guess if they all relate to ghosts, this makes sense. You're kind of like Danny, minus the fact that he's half ghost, and you're….not."

"Um, Phineas?" Isabella said. Phineas glanced over at her and she held up his broken phone. "Buford and Baljeet?"

Phineas face palmed. "Crud! I don't know how we're going to get them!"

"Maybe if we go to Pinky's lair and then direct them to some entrance," Vanessa suggested.

Pinky nodded. _"There is an entrance that would be big enough for them. We just have to get there."_

Ferb sighed and leaned against the –inator behind him. "How do we get them there without being- ah!"

Phineas spun around and blinked, then doubled over in laughter.

Ferb looked up at his brother and glared at him. "Could someone help me here?"

Isabella snickered and Holly chuckled. She walked over to Ferb and sighed. "How did you do this?"

She gestured her hand at Ferb's body, which was now separated by whatever –inator he had been on. His head stuck out from the back and his legs stuck out in the front. He reached a hand out from inside the machine and Holly helped him up.

Phineas finally stopped his laughing fit, and he wiped his eyes with his hands. "A lot more like Danny than we thought, you know, minus the ghost part, the ecto-plasmic energy bursts from your hands, the ice powers, and the flying."

Ferb glanced at Isabella, who was still laughing, and Candace, who was smiling, and then back at Phineas, who had started laughing again. He looked over at Holly, who was smiling, and she grinned. "Go for it."

Ferb smiled and glanced down until he turned invisible. Phineas blinked and straightened up. "Ferb, dude, I didn't mean to laugh. Your expression was just really funny."

He paused and waited for an answer. "Come on, man, just show yourself."

Phineas paused again, and then screamed at the top of his lungs as he was swept into the air by an unseen force. Isabella shrieked, but Holly and Perry doubled over in laughter. Candace glanced at them, and then looked up. "Holly? That's not-?"

Holly knew the girls question before she spoke it and she nodded. "Yup. It is."

Candace paled slightly as she looked up at her brother. Phineas had calmed down a little, though he was trembling. "Tell me it's a friendly ghost," he whispered, his hands over his eyes.

Ferb made himself visible, which got a few gasps from below them. He grinned and adjusted his grip on his brother. "Are you done laughing now?"

Phineas yelped and spun around as best he could with his brother holding him. "F-Ferb?"

His eyes widened and he looked down at the floor 20 feet below, and then back up at his brother. He grinned slowly. "No way."

Ferb smiled and lowered his brother to the floor. Phineas turned around the second his feet hit the floor and he looked up at his brother with wide eyes. "How-?"

Ferb snorted and crossed his arms as he floated in mid-air. "You think I don't know how I got new powers?"

Holly smiled and walked over. She pulled on Ferb's wrist and he sank to the floor. She turned to look at Phineas. "You guys saw his mom, right?"

Everyone fell silent and Candace nodded. "Yeah, I did."

Holly glanced at Ferb, who was looking at the floor, and she smiled hesitantly. "She told us that Ferb would start getting new powers. We didn't think it would be this soon, or this fast. That's how he caught me when I fell…he flew."

Phineas frowned. "Your mom told you…? Oh, I'm sorry man. But that's really cool that you can do that!"

Ferb glanced up and smiled. Phineas mock scowled at his brother. "But don't ever freak me out like that again!" he cried as he crossed his arms in front of him.

Ferb chuckled and nodded. Isabella sighed and walked over to the three. "Guys, this is cool and all, but we still have to get Buford and Baljeet out of that mess of ghosts before we can get the tablet back."

Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who had been cowering by the Other dimension-inator until this point, straightened and dusted off his lab coat. "Isn't it obvious?" he said. Everyone turned to look at him and Phineas raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Dr. D rolled his eyes. "Come on, even I know how to get those two boys out of danger! Just have Ferb fly up through the roof invisibly, get the boys, and bring them down to Pinky the Chihuahua's lair."

Phineas glanced at his brother. "Well yeah, but that would mean revealing your powers. Are you ready to do that man?"

Ferb shrugged. "What choice do I have? They're two of my best friends. I'm not going to let them get hurt. You guys get to Pinky's lair and start fixing the machine. I'll bring them over to Isabella's house, and then someone will need to guide us to an entrance."

Holly frowned. "Couldn't you just pass them through the grass or something?"

Ferb grimaced. "I'm not so sure how they'd feel about that."

Phineas sighed and clapped his brother on the shoulder. "If you're up to it."

Ferb nodded. Pinky trotted up to Ferb and pulled off his watch. He handed it to Ferb, and the boy took it in his hands and wrapped it around his wrist. Pinky smiled.

"_There's a communicator in my lair. Once we get there, I'll send you a message to make sure it works. Good luck, Ferb."_

Ferb patted the dog on the head and then scrunched his face into a concentrated look. A moment later, he disappeared from sight.

Phineas glanced around. "Ferb? You still here?"

There was no response, and the boy turned back to the others. Candace and Vanessa were standing quietly together, Dr. D was studying the monster truck locate-inator intently, and Holly and Isabella were looking at him expectantly. Phineas cleared his throat.

"OK, so we obviously didn't expect Ferb to get his powers so soon, or so fast, or to have them be so similar to Danny's. But he has them, and that means we need to help. We need to get the time machine and get the stone back." Phineas coughed and turned to look at Pinky, saying in an ominous tone: "Pinky, take us to your leader!"

Pinky turned around and gave the boy a look. Phineas grinned.

"What? Everyone is way too serious right now."

* * *

Ferb wobbled slightly as he landed in his neighbor's yard. He blinked and glanced down, and slowly made himself visible.

"No way. Ferb?"

Ferb spun around and breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Roberta floating before him. "You're OK," he whispered.

Roberta nodded and glanced around nervously. "Yeah, but while you're up here, you're not."

She glanced over at Ferb with an amused expression. "How'd you do that?"

Ferb smiled slightly and shook his head. "Not now. Have you seen Buford or Baljeet?"

Roberta knew who the boy was talking about; she had been in the yard plenty of times while they were. She nodded. "Yeah. They're around the corner yelling at a phone. They looked pretty freaked out, and you appearing in front of them probably won't help, you know."

Ferb shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Can you take me to them?"

Roberta nodded. Ferb looked down again and turned himself invisible. Roberta grinned. "That's a handy power."

Ferb chuckled and followed Roberta out of the neighbor's yard and into his. He gulped. The yard was full of smoking holes, the sliding door on the house was shattered into pieces, and the tree's bark was scorched and scratched. Phineas was not going to be happy about that. He followed Roberta through the fence, the door of which was dangling by one hinge, and onto the sidewalk.

Ghosts flew everywhere, and people were screaming and ducking into their homes, which were obviously invaded very easily thanks to the ghost's intangibility. Ferb glanced around nervously, as did Roberta. Ferb could tell that the teen girl was very uneasy, as she kept repositioning her scarf constantly. She motioned in Ferb's general direction and headed to the right.

"They were this way the last time I saw them," she whispered.

Ferb nodded and the two walked-er, Roberta floated and Ferb walked-around the corner. Ferb smiled. Baljeet was on the ground, clutching Buford's phone and talking as quickly as he possibly could.

"Buford, they're probably dead! There are ghosts everywhere, and Phineas couldn't find Ferb, and then the call was dropped and then we were attacked by three different ghosts. What are we going to do?"

Buford, who was pressed back against the fence, shook his head, and Ferb caught a glimpse of his smoking shirt and scratched arms. The boy scowled and clenched his fists. No one did that to his friends!

Buford sighed. "Nerd, I don't know what's going on, but they're probably fine. They're like the two smartest people on the planet; no way they're in trouble."

He looked up and gulped at the sight of Roberta. "You know, but we are!"

Roberta shook her head and floated up quickly, holding her hands up in front of her. Baljeet darted behind Buford and started trembling while the bully clenched his fists and stood his ground. "Don't come any closer ghost. I've already beat up two, I don't want to do it to a third!"

Roberta smiled faintly. "Guys, I promise I'm not going to hurt you. Baljeet, could you please not hide behind Buford?"

Both boys gaped at her, stunned. "Y-you know our names?" Buford stammered.

Roberta shrugged. "Yeah, and let me say, Phineas and Ferb are fine."

Buford glared at the girl. "And you would know this how?"

Roberta glanced sideways at where she assumed Ferb was. He gave a smile (mostly to himself) and made himself visible. Buford stumbled backwards and tripped over Baljeet. "Ferb?" they cried.

Ferb nodded and leaned over, holding out his hand. The two boys watched him warily for a minute, and then Baljeet reached out and grasped his hand. Ferb pulled him up and smiled faintly. He turned back to Buford. The boy had already stood and was watching Ferb carefully. He glanced back at Roberta. "Is she cool?" he finally asked.

Ferb nodded. "She's cool. I need you guys to trust me for now. I can explain more once we get to Isabella's house."

Buford nodded slowly. "All right, but how are we going to get there? There are ghosts everywhere, and they probably won't hesitate to stop us."

Ferb glanced nervously at the boy's scraped arms. Buford looked down as well and winced, tugging on his sleeves to try to hide the cuts. "Didn't really want you to see those," he mumbled.

Ferb grimaced. "How'd you get them?" he asked softly as he peered around the corner.

Buford sighed. "Some ghost who kept yelling about boxes went after Baljeet, and then this biker came out of nowhere and almost ran me over."

Baljeet rolled his eyes. "And of course, Buford just _had _to go after him and punch him in the shoulder and get this big black ghost after him. We hid and after a few minutes, he just kind of left."

Ferb shook his head and turned around to face the two. "All right, let's go."

Buford glanced around the corner and frowned. "Look, dude, I don't want to judge your judgment, but that place is full of ghosts. We'll never get past them."

Ferb gulped and looked at the two. "You guys….you trust me, right?"

Buford and Baljeet glanced at each other. "Well, duh!" they both cried.

Ferb bit his lip and Baljeet frowned. "Ferb, you're scaring me. What are you trying to tell us?"

Ferb reached out and grabbed their wrists. He sighed. "Just…don't say anything, OK?"

The two nodded slowly and Ferb concentrated like mad. He went invisible first, and Baljeet and Buford followed. Both boys gasped out loud and Ferb felt Baljeet's hand start to slip from his. He groaned. "Great. Buford, could you carry Baljeet, please?"

There was no response, but the slight shifting sound told Ferb that the bigger boy had obliged. "I promise," Ferb whispered, "I'll explain later."

"You better," Buford grumbled.

Ferb glanced around the corner again and headed directly into the ghost frenzy.

* * *

**Woo hoo! Ghost frenzy! Baljeet and Buford know! I have the next chapter written by the time I post this one, and I'll put that one up as soon as I'm back from my tour.**

**Yeah! I leave on Saturday! At 7 in the morning!**

**Did anyone catch my fudge hint from Ferb? Now you all get virtual fudge!**

**Anyway, R and R with the little box thingy….oh, geez, don't tell me the Box Ghost is going to come after the review box now!**


	16. Sneaking Around Never Works

**CHAPTER 16- Yes, it's me! I'm back from tour! It was freaking amazing! I met Vannah White from the Wheel of Fortune! She was so nice!**

**Told you I would update ASAP! Ha ha! Hopefully I can update something else soon, but IDK.**

**Read! You haven't gotten to for like a week!**

* * *

_Ferb glanced around the corner again and headed directly into the ghost frenzy._

* * *

PHINEAS' POV

* * *

I can't believe it. My brother can freaking fly. That lucky goose! Yeah, sure, I've always got the anti-gravity fun launcher, but it's not the same.

Don't get me wrong; I'm happy for Ferb, but…well, I'm a little jealous of him.

Yeesh, I can't believe I just said that! The poor guy has to deal with these ghosts constantly, and now he has to save the world pretty much single handedly since none of us can touch that darn stone! Plus, once this stone is gone and taken care of, I won't even be able to hear the ghosts without him, so I can almost pretend they're not there.

I pushed the thoughts out of my head and followed Pinky through the twists and turns of the tunnels. Every time we hit a branch in the hall, Holly or Isabella would take off a patch and drop it on the floor. Vanessa muttered something about littering once, but we're underground, so I doubt anything will come of it. I sighed. I couldn't really do anything at the moment, so I was returned to my horrible thoughts.

There are moments that I wish I had never woken up while Ferb was being beaten up by Scott. Yeah, yeah, awful thought. But then there are times where I'm glad I did. The fact that Ferb was dealing with that single handedly, being beaten up, I mean, meant that his powers weren't-aren't-all fun and games. He can still be hurt, and I guess my power is that I can't be touched by ghosts…well, right now I can, but that's beside the point.

And then there's that small matter with Mom-my biological Mom, not Ferb's birth mom. She was really freaked out when Ferb told her that he could see ghosts, and I don't think she ever really got over it. Dad was fine, obviously, but Mom…I think she feels a little uncomfortable around Ferb now. I can't imagine what that feels like to him. I know Mom still loves him- I mean, it's obvious. She's just really weirded out.

So, OK, maybe having all the powers in the family isn't everything.

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Ferb groaned as he had to make yet another detour to avoid the huge swarms of ghosts in the streets. It was easy enough to maneuver when they were in the air, but when they grouped on the ground to catch the "puny humans," Ferb had no choice but to go around them. He still wasn't comfortable with trying to make Buford and Baljeet intangible, and besides, the invisibility was taking enough out of him.

He turned down Drake Road and grimaced as a wave of pain hit him in the face. It was _really _taking a lot out of him. He felt like he was going to collapse from the pain. If he wasn't careful, he'd become completely visible in the middle of a bunch of ghosts, and he couldn't expose Buford and Baljeet like that.

He winced and backed quickly into a deserted alley as his head began pounding. He collapsed on the ground and wrenched his hand from Buford's to rub his temples. Buford frowned and laid Baljeet on the ground carefully. He knelt next to Ferb and put a tentative hand on his shoulder.

"Ferb? You OK?" he asked.

Ferb glanced up and gave a smile. "Not really, but I will be."

Buford sighed and settled down onto the dusty street. "Well, now would be a good time to explain how you can do that."

Ferb groaned and pressed his palms to his head, almost face planting into the pavement. Buford darted to his feet and helped him sit back up. "OK, so maybe not."

Ferb shook his head and put his hands down. "No, it's OK, I-"

He held up a hand and frowned, standing slowly. He winced and rubbed his pounding head before poking it invisibly out of the alley. Two ghosts, one obviously from his dimension, one from Danny's, were near the alley, and the one from Danny's dimension was on a bike on the ground.

"I'm telling you, Johnny, there is someone in there!" the one from Ferb's universe said, pointing to the alley where Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet were.

The one called Johnny revved his bike motor and shook his head. "Not a chance, Larry. Didn't hear a thing."

Larry scowled. "Then send that dumb shadow thing of yours to search."

Johnny sighed and motioned with his hand. "Shadow, search!"

Ferb gasped quietly as a large black ghost flew out from under the bike and headed for the alley. Ferb jumped back and grabbed Buford and the still unconscious Baljeet. He turned them invisible just as the shadow showed up.

Ferb squinted his eyes shut as the shadow passed over them and then swiftly returned to its owner. Ferb gulped and poked his head back out. The shadow had returned to the biker and Johnny frowned and turned slowly towards the alley.

"Looks like you were right, Larry. There is someone down there. Shadow can sense them."

Larry grinned and pumped his see through fist in the air. "Told you, Johnny! Come on; let's go beat them to a pulp!"

Ferb felt a tug on his hand and he turned back. "Buford, I want you to take Baljeet and hide."

Buford sighed. "Not a chance, dude. I'm helping."

Ferb bit his lip. On the one hand, he didn't want Buford to get hurt. On the other, if he got hurt, Buford and Baljeet were doomed, and based on Buford's arms, Ferb could see that the bully had put up quite a fight.

"Fine," he whispered, "but you take the one from our dimension."

Buford was going to protest but Ferb clapped a hand over where he thought his mouth was. "Don't. The one from our dimension is just a dead dude. The other actually has powers."

"Oh."

Ferb let go of the boys and the two quickly pushed Baljeet out of sight. They spun around just as the two ghosts darted up. Ferb heard Buford audibly gulp and he glanced at the boy. His knees were shaking and he had gone even paler than usual, but he held his usual bullying stance.

Johnny sneered. "Aw, some human kids are trying to stand up to us. Cute, right Larry?"

Larry rolled his eyes. "No, not really."

Ferb glanced at Buford, then blinked and pulled his small device out of his pocket. "Here, take this."

Buford glanced at the device and grasped it with his hand. "What's it do?"

Ferb shrugged. "Beats me."

He launched himself into the air, causing not only Buford, but Larry and Johnny to gape as well.

"OK…." Larry said slowly, "so one human kid, and one with powers."

Johnny smiled evilly. "Almost like back home, minus one human. You take the wimp, I'll get this kid."

Ferb paused about fifty feet up and glanced down in time to get a fist to his face. He grimaced and grabbed his nose, and then disappeared from view.

Buford watched Ferb get socked in the face, and that reminded him of the matter at hand. He spun around in time to duck away from Larry's fist. He spun around and punched him in the gut, and Larry groaned. "Ow, man that hurt!"

Buford rolled his eyes. "It was meant to, stupid."

He let loose another punch, but Larry anticipated this and jumped out of the way. Buford fell forward from the momentum of his punch, and Larry grabbed him from behind and began lifting him into the air.

"Oh, this is just perfect!" Buford yelled.

Ferb glanced over and his eyes widened. This was not going to end well if he didn't hurry up. He wiped the blood from under his nose and turned back to Johnny, only to have his dumb shadow sock him once more and send him wheeling through the air.

Buford glanced down at the ground that was steadily becoming farther away and he grimaced and clenched his fists. His left one closed around something cold and metal and he opened it to reveal Ferb's invention. What it did, he didn't know, but this was a good a time as any to find out!

Buford spun around and pressed the button on the side, which let out a red laser beam that hit the ghost in the face. Larry shrieked and dropped Buford like a ton of bricks. He yelped. "Ferb! A little help here?"

Ferb barely looked up from his fight. He swung a hand out and concentrated as much as he could.

Buford blinked as he started slowing down and landed without a scratch on the ground. He looked up at Ferb, who was struggling with the shadow, and then down at the invention in his hands.

"Hey Ferb!" he called.

Ferb pursed his lips briefly and glanced over. Buford chucked the machine in the air and Ferb moved it towards him and grasped it with his mind. "So what's it do?" he yelled back.

"Just press the button!" Buford yelled.

Ferb shrugged and squinted one eye shut. The laser flew out and the beam hit Shadow in the face. The bright light made the ghost reel back in pain and cower under Johnny's bike. Ferb smiled, nodded the laser back to Buford, and kicked Johnny off of his bike and onto the pavement below. He landed next to him and Buford ran up to stand beside his friend. Johnny scowled. "Next time, punks."

He sank into the ground and disappeared, his bike vanishing into thin air. Buford kicked at the ground and frowned. "Stupid ghost."

He glanced up at Ferb and ushered him into the alley. "You OK, man?"

Ferb tenderly touched his nose and nodded. "Fine. Just a bloody nose. And headache."

Ferb slid to the ground and put his head in his hands. He glanced sideways at Buford."You doing OK?"

Buford shrugged. "I've been hit before. I'm fine."

Ferb let out a small snort, and then gripped his nose again in pain. "No, I meant…with me."

Buford frowned and sat down next to him. "Well, it's obvious you can fly, turn invisible, and have some kind of telekinesis. What I don't get is how."

Ferb shrugged and fiddled with his fingers nervously. "Genetics. I can also go intangible, apparently, and see ghosts."

Buford rolled his eyes. "Well duh, we all can."

Ferb gave a small smile. "No, you can't. That's the problem. There's a stone that lets ghosts torment humans, and we need to get it back. But first, we have to get to Pinky's lair."

Buford frowned as Ferb stood. "Pinky? As in Isabella's dog Pinky?"

Ferb nodded and dragged the still unconscious Baljeet out of the hiding spot. He frowned. "Would it be easier to wake him up?"

Buford walked over and looked down at his nerd. "Probably not. He'd just be asking questions."

Buford picked Baljeet up and swung him easily over his shoulder. He turned to Ferb and held out a hand. "Look, if you start to get tired again, you need to tell me."

Ferb nodded and grabbed Buford's hand. He bit his lip. "How would you feel about walking through things?"

Buford grinned. "Honestly, it'd be pretty cool, and if it will get us there faster, then it's a bonus."

Ferb smiled and turned them invisible. He glanced out into the street and set off. After a moment, Buford spoke quietly. "Where's that girl ghost?"

"Right here," Roberta said, making herself visible.

Ferb jumped slightly. "Why didn't you say something?"

Roberta smiled and hovered alongside the boys. "You were doing just fine."

Buford frowned. "Even when I was falling out of the sky?"

Roberta chuckled. "Ferb had you. I really shouldn't be talking. It'd look strange to the other ghosts."

"You realize how that sounded, right?" Buford asked as they turned the corner back onto Maple Drive.

Roberta smiled and disappeared without a word. Buford rolled his eyes, despite knowing that no one could see him.

"So…how is this going to work again?" Buford asked.

* * *

"This is going to work like this!" Dr. D cried out as he typed on Pinky's working computer. The kids and Pinky and Perry were grouped behind him. They had arrived a few minutes ago, but had had to wait while Pinky turned on the emergency generator. "See, if we remove this part here," he said, pointing to the blinking light that indicated that something had been found, "we'll have enough room to put a transport-inator….of DOOM!"

He blinked and looked up sheepishly, wincing at Perry's glare. Even injured, the platypus was threatening. "Sorry, force of habit."

Phineas rubbed his neck. "OK, great idea. But do we have to call it an –inator?"

Dr. D turned around in the spinning chair and crossed his arms. "Do you want my help or not?"

Phineas glanced at Isabella and Holly, who were next to him, and then at Candace and Vanessa who were on his other side. "Is this a trick question?" he asked Vanessa quietly.

Vanessa chuckled. "Dad, come on. The city is probably overrun by ghosts, a fact we won't even know until Ferb shows up! Show a little courtesy. You're not in your lair, you know."

Dr. D shrugged. "Fine, fine. Let's get to work. Phineas, you seem pretty bright. Come over and help me. You kids…."

He paused. "Well, there's not really anything you can do."

Pinky hopped into his chair as Dr. D left it. _"I'll keep an eye out for Ferb….provided I'll even be able to see him."_

Phineas followed Doof to the other side of the room, and the two began working on the machine. Phineas pulled bits of wires he had salvaged from his pockets, and Dr. D pulled his slow motion-inator out of his lab coat. Phineas blinked. "Where did you get that?"

Dr. D smiled. "I figured one of my –inators pieces could come in handy."

Phineas smiled and leaned over the machine. "As long as there is no self-destruct button, we're good."

Dr. D bit his lip and slowly removed the machine from the table.

* * *

Ferb sighed. He was just across the street, but he felt like he was going to pass out. He felt Buford's grip on him tighten and he smiled faintly. "Come on Ferb," the boy said, "we're almost there. I know you can do it."

Ferb nodded and led Buford across the street and into Isabella's front yard. He was amazed that the bully was actually attempting to keep his spirits up. He stopped as soon as he was on the grass and dropped to his knees. Buford kept a tight grip on his arm. "You good?"

Ferb gulped. "Yeah. Ready to faze through the grass?"

"I think so."

Ferb jumped as his wrist started beeping, and then relaxed as he remembered Pinky's watch. He clicked the button on the side. "Pinky?"

"_Ferb! You OK? You sound wiped!"_

Ferb chuckled. "That's an understatement. I've got them though."

"_Awesome. The entrance is-"_

"Pinky, I'm just bringing them straight down."

Pinky sat back and blinked. He grinned and pressed the button. _"Go for it."_

Ferb smiled and stood up carefully.

"Dude, were you just talking to the dog?" Buford asked.

Ferb chuckled and swayed slightly on his feet. "Yeah, but don't be impressed. It's a translator."

"Oh," Buford said, clearly disappointed.

Ferb smiled. "OK, I'm not sure how well this will work, so bear with me."

Buford tightened both his grip on Ferb and Baljeet, Ferb closed his eyes, and they sank through the ground.

* * *

**Woo hoo! Way too hyper, this is after tour, so I'm ecstatic! Yeah! O Sifuni Mungu! **

**My newfound entertainment is Brian Regan. FUNNIEST DUDE IN THE WORLD! LOOK HIM UP!**

**Anyway, let me know if I did an OK job with Johnny 13. I wasn't going to, but I knew I should He's a biker, Buford's a bully….**

**So anyway, R and R before the Box Ghost steals the review box!**


	17. Time Machine

**CHAPTER 17- Woo hoo! 17! Pretty long. Must be annoying. **

**Anyway…..**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb, or the episodes that I mention. Let's just put it this way: I don't own anything in this world except my flash drive, my camera, and my soul. Oh, and my new headphones with the Union Jack on them. **

**Enough of my ranting, read on!**

* * *

_Buford tightened both his grip on Ferb and Baljeet, Ferb closed his eyes, and they sank through the ground._

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Everyone spun around as the three boys landed on the floor of the lair and Ferb immediately passed out on the floor. Buford grimaced and let go of Ferb's hand carefully, lowering him to the floor the rest of the way. Phineas darted over to the boys and knelt next to his brother.

"Is he OK?" he asked worriedly as he looked up at Buford.

Buford shrugged and adjusted Baljeet on his back. "I think he's just wiped out. He just walked us through over five blocks completely invisibly, not to mention the fact that we had to stop and fight a few ghosts on the way."

Phineas winced and with Holly's help, they lifted Ferb and brought him over to a chair that Pinky provided and set him in it. Phineas turned to Buford, who was putting Baljeet in a different chair. "Are you OK?"

Buford looked over and straightened up. "Physically, yes. Mentally? Eh, I've been more unstable than this."

Phineas snorted and shook his head. "Well, how much did Ferb actually tell you?"

Buford frowned. "Well, even though he was a lot more talkative than usual, I still didn't get much out of him, other than his powers. He did mention something about a stone…?"

Phineas nodded and sat on the floor next to Isabella and Holly. "Yeah. So, basically, Ferb is normally the only one who can see or touch ghosts. But then we found a stone-" he glanced at Isabella. "Was it only this morning?"

Isabella glanced at her watch. "Yeah. It's like quarter to six, but yeah, we made the metal detecting footwear this morning."

Phineas blinked. "Wow. OK, so we found the stone because it was in a metal box, and then we found out that there was a second half to it, and that it was in a different dimension. So we went to that dimension, met a kid named Danny who's half ghost, got the second half of the stone and came back here…leaving our inter-dimensional phone in that dimension in the process. Then, we got trapped underground in Perry's lair, found out that he and Pinky are secret agents and that Dr. D over there is Perry's nemesis, and then we got separated by a bunch of stone and then we found Dr. D's first Other dimension-inator and then Holly, Ferb, and Perry showed up and said that an evil ghost stole the stone and then you called and then Ferb went to get you and we came here."

Everyone gaped at Phineas while he caught his breath. "Yeesh," Candace muttered, "that's a lot of words, even for you Phineas."

Buford shook his head. "So basically this stone allows ghosts to interact with humans…and most of these ghosts are no good?"

Phineas paused in his panting and glanced up. "Yeah, let's go with that."

Holly rolled her eyes. "Great. Now can you tell us what happened to you guys?"

Buford shrugged and shifted on the floor. "Basically, Ferb showed up with some girl ghost and then he turned us invisible. He stopped to rest in an alley and then two ghosts found us, so we beat them up…well, kind of. Then we came here. That's pretty much it."

Holly sighed and moved behind Ferb. She began rubbing his shoulders gently. "That explains why he passed out. How long were you guys invisible?"

Buford paused. "Most of the time he had us."

Phineas looked at the clock mounted on the wall. "That was almost half an hour."

Isabella grimaced. "It makes sense. Ferb doesn't get tired when he's using his telekinesis because he's had it for almost two years. But these other powers are really new, so he's bound to be tired."

Buford frowned. "What do you mean?"

Phineas looked up, having finally caught his breath. "All of Ferb's powers, except telekinesis? He got them this afternoon."

Buford winced. "Ouch. He uses them like a pro, though."

Candace chuckled. "When you guys think about it, most of your inventions are similar to his powers."

Phineas brightened. "Oh yeah! The anti-gravity fun launcher, our orb that we made to go through things…we didn't ever become invisible, but still."

Isabella paused. "Well, we did have those ninja suits…"

Phineas shrugged and turned back to Buford. "But you guys are OK? No one is hurt or anything?"

Buford hesitated. "Not really. Ferb had a bloody nose, but he's good at the moment, and Baljeet has been unconscious since Ferb found us."

Phineas rolled his eyes. "That's Baljeet for you. And you're OK?"

Buford nodded. Holly frowned. "Then why are there cuts all over your arms?"

Buford winced. "I fought a few ghosts before Ferb found us."

Phineas sighed and turned to Dr. Doofenshmirtz. "How's the transporter doing, Dr. D?"

Doof glanced up. "Just about done, kid. I think we can get the time machine here now. But you might want to check it over just in case."

Phineas walked over to where Dr. D was and took the former monster truck locate-inator from him. They had inserted a small device that would bring the item to them once the locator found it, using Phineas' knowledge of the boys' machine from several weeks back, the photo transporter. However, this device was operated on with voice, so all Phineas had to do was tell the machine the name of the object and the location of it.

Phineas studied the device carefully and smiled. "It should work perfectly. Pinky, are the generator and jumper cables a go?"

Pinky and Perry looked up from the other side of the room and grinned.

"_We're good Phineas. I still can't believe we didn't think to use jumper cables before," _Pinky mused.

Phineas chuckled. "Well, let's hook this baby up!"

He walked over to the other side and began setting up the device. Buford glanced at the nearest person, who was Vanessa.

"So what exactly is going on?" he asked.

Vanessa glanced down. "We decided to go back in time to stop the ghosts from getting the tablet in the first place, but we don't want to risk going above ground."

"Smart move," Buford muttered. "But will the past you's seeing the present you's change anything?"

That made everyone in the room pause and look at the bully. Buford shrugged. "I don't know, would two of the same person being in the room mess anything up?"

Candace shook her head. "It didn't with me when we went to the future."

"Yes, but that was the future. This is the past," Buford pointed out.

"He's got a point," Isabella said slowly.

"I guess we'll just have to avoid us," Holly said.

Phineas glanced up from programming the machine. "That might be easier said than done. Could you guys get that figured out while I do this?"

He and Dr. D turned back to the machine and the other's grouped in a circle.

"We could always just sneak around them," Holly suggested.

"But there's still the chance that they could see us," Vanessa protested.

"What if we cause a distraction?" Isabella asked.

Perry shook his head. _"With what?"_

"It is so obvious. Just get them into a closet or something and have Ferb lock them in there with his powers and keep them there," Baljeet said, shrugging.

"That's a great idea, Baljeet!" Buford cried.

There was a long pause and then everyone spun around to look at the boy. He gave a mischievous smile that quickly disappeared in doubt.

"I-I was not hallucinating about Ferb, right? He does have powers, does he not?" he said slowly.

"Yeah," Candace said, "but you were unconscious like five minutes ago."

"Yes," Baljeet said in confirmation, "and now I am awake."

Phineas snorted, causing everyone to jump. He had appeared right next to Isabella without anyone noticing. "Good to see you up, Baljeet. Guys, we got it working."

Phineas held up the device and motioned everyone back. "Ok, here goes nothing," he muttered.

Phineas made sure that Ferb was out of the way and then he spoke into the little speaker that was at the top of the device.

"Time Machine, Danville Museum of Natural History, please."

"Was the please really necessary?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked.

Phineas shrugged. "It never hurts to be polite."

The machine made a small zapping sound and a moment later, a laser beam came out of it and spread a glow to the center of the room. The kids shielded their eyes and a moment later the time machine was sitting in the center of Pinky's lair.

"OK," Phineas said, "we need some people to stay here in case the generator stops working."

Baljeet's hand instantly shot up. "I am staying. I do not wish to fight, and you need at least one brain to stay here."

Phineas nodded. "Ok. That's fine by me."

He glanced over at Vanessa, the one who had moved Ferb. His eyes were opening slowly and Vanessa glanced up. "I'm staying. I don't know about Ferb though."

Ferb sat up carefully and rubbed his eyes. "Ferb is going."

Phineas grinned. "Anyone else staying?"

Dr. D nodded. "That place was bad enough the first time. Good luck though."

Holly walked over and helped Ferb stand. He smiled and hopped into the time machine with her and the rest of the kids. Phineas gave a smile to his brother, and though his concern for him was rising as the seconds passed, Phineas knew that now wasn't the time to freak. He grabbed the lever and took a breath. Now was his one chance to be dramatic.

"Let's go save the world," he said as he yanked the device.

There was a long pause in which Phineas sat with a determined face with everyone staring at him.

"Um, Phineas?" Vanessa finally said.

Phineas groaned and looked down. So much for being dramatic. "Yeah?"

Vanessa held up the cord. "It's not plugged in."

* * *

**I had to end it on a humorous note. I think I'll put up like 3 or 4 more chapters, depending on length. **

**By the way, no idea what the period in time is here…let's just say it's before "Where's Perry?" So like, everything. **

**R and R!**


	18. Back in Time

**CHAPTER 18- I'm back with another chapter and in about twenty minutes or less, a new one-shot. Well, it might be a little longer than twenty minutes.**

**Anyway, don't own Phineas and Ferb, or Danny Phantom, blah blah blah.**

* * *

_Vanessa held up the cord. "It's not plugged in."_

* * *

VANESSA'S POV

* * *

I smiled as Phineas hopped out to plug the machine in. He climbed back in and threw the switch and the machine disappeared before our eyes. Honestly, I couldn't believe it. I didn't think that it would actually work. Then again, these guys did do a million other things. And so did my dad.

I glanced at my dad. He was sitting at the table that was in the lair, and he was studying a piece of paper intently, a pencil in his hand.

"Dad?" I said as I walked over.

He glanced up. "Hi sweetie. What's up?"

I paused. "What are you doing?"

Dad glanced back down at the paper and sighed. "Well, if the kids do manage to get the stone back, we're going to need some way to get these ghosts back to where they came from."

I frowned. "Weren't we going to use your Other dimension-inator?"

Dad nodded. "Well, yes, but we have no way of knowing where all the ghosts go."

I held up a hand. "Yeah we do. They came from that kid Danny's dimension, remember?"

Dad slapped his forehead. "Duh! Doompkauf!"

I chuckled. "But you're right; we still need a way to get them back there. They won't go willingly."

Dad looked up and smiled and for the first time I realized that he wasn't acting evil. He was acting like a concerned father; had been, in fact, since the cave in. I hadn't really thought about it at the time, but he tried to protect Candace too. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. His back seemed more hunched than usual, and he had bags under his eyes. I realized that we had been through a lot more than we usually go through in a day, and that he was probably low on sleep. He'd most likely been up since six this morning, the time he usually got up. I hated to admit it, but…I was proud of my dad.

Proud of him for caring, proud of him for trying, proud of him for not freaking out or trying to destroy Perry. He was probably really hurt, too. Perry had never told either of us that he had a family. I had just figured that he and Ferb were friends.

I turned to Dad and wrapped my arms around him. He looked startled but hugged back. "What's wrong, honey?"

I smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Nothing Dad. Thanks for helping. None of us could have done this without you."

Dad looked stunned, and I saw his face relax. I rubbed his shoulder. "Maybe you should take a nap."

Dad shook his head. "No way, sweetie. These kids need my help, and I'm not about to let them down. I'm going to figure this out if it kills me!"

I smiled and hugged him again. "I love you Dad. You are too awesome."

I pulled away and as Dad turned back to his work, I could have sworn I saw tears in his eyes.

I glanced over at Baljeet, who was sitting quietly in a chair with his knees drawn up to his chin and his hands clasped. The boy looked tired, worn out, forgotten. I walked over to him and sat down in the chair next to him.

"Baljeet, right?" I said.

He nodded numbly. I hesitated. "You Ok?" I finally asked.

He glanced up at me with hurt brown eyes. "No, not really. I just found out that one of my best friends can see ghosts and has all these other cool powers! And he never told us!"

I frowned. "To be fair, Baljeet, he didn't tell anyone until last month."

Baljeet looked back up. "He didn't?"

I shook my head. "Not unless you count Perry. He was trying to protect you guys."

Now this was a complete lie, at least, I thought it was. I had no idea if Ferb was actually trying to protect them, but we needed Baljeet's help, and we couldn't do it if he was angry.

Baljeet looked a little ashamed. "Oh. I did not know that. I guess I should not be mad at Ferb. I would have been scared to tell somebody as well."

I smiled. "So you want to help me keep an eye on the generator?"

Baljeet smiled and got up from his chair. "Of course."

As we headed over to the generator, the giant dark screen that hung over Pinky's chair flickered to life and two people appeared on it. One I recognized as Major Monogram and the other was some lady with weird hair.

Baljeet and I stopped in our tracks and stared at the screen. The two on it stared back at us.

"Great googly moogly!" Monogram finally yelled out.

I saw Dad slap his forehead. "Great," he muttered, "one more thing to worry about."

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Phineas blinked as the time machine settled down and he smiled. "Great! This should be far enough back in time for us to get the stone."

He hopped out and assisted Isabella in getting out as well. "Phineas," Isabella said as she turned back to help Holly with Ferb, who was still a little woozy, "we think that Ferb, Holly, and Perry should stay in the room with all the inventions so that they don't run into their past selves."

Phineas nodded and Perry and Pinky hopped down next to him. "Pinky, you can find them by their scent, right?" he asked the Chihuahua.

Pinky nodded. _"I should be able to."_

"OK," Candace said as she and Buford climbed out, "so they're going to stay behind in the room with the inventions. But what are they going to do?"

"Good point," Phineas muttered.

"You know," Holly said as she got out after Ferb, "we could always contact Danny. You said that he had the other inter-dimensional phone, right?"

Phineas nodded. "Yeah. But what would you call him about?"

Holly rolled her eyes. "Duh, how the heck to get the ghosts from his dimension back to his dimension."

"Right."

Holly glanced at Isabella and the two girls chuckled. Pinky trotted forward to the door that led to the hallway.

"_Come on slowpokes, we have to go before they get the stone…again."_

That sobered the girls up and the kids trouped into the hallway. Once again, every time the kids reached a branch in the hall, Isabella or Holly would lay down a patch to mark the spot they had left. They reached the room in no time.

Phineas peered in and blinked. "Wow, this is weird," he murmured.

The other kids peered in as well, in time to see Phineas kiss Isabella on the cheek. Everyone looked at the two, who were blushing furiously.

"Guess I missed something," Buford mused.

"Now if only Ferb would show up," they heard the past Phineas say.

Phineas turned to the present Ferb and smiled. "You up to locking a few of us in the closet?"

Ferb smiled and chuckled. "Sure."

He stepped forward and motioned everyone else back. "Great," Candace muttered, "he's taking the dramatic route."

Ferb grinned and Holly shook her head. "He always did like flair."

Ferb threw open the door and stepped into the room, looking like Moses must have when he parted the Red Sea.

The past versions of everyone spun around. "Ferb!" the past Phineas yelled.

Ferb smiled briefly and glanced around. There was a closet on the other side of the room. He waved it open and with another wave of his hand, everyone was shoved into it. The past Phineas looked confused. "Ferb, what are you-?"

Ferb pushed the door shut with his mind and held it there as Pinky and Perry pulled out some locks and locked the door shut. Perry glanced up at his owner.

"_You're letting them out, right?"_

Ferb looked shocked. "Of course!"

Perry smiled and adjusted his sling. Phineas walked over to the Other dimension-inator. "You guys know how to work this?"

Ferb studied it for a minute. "Maybe. If I don't, I'm sure Perry does."

Perry nodded and everyone but he, Ferb, and holy walked over to the door that continued into the hallway. "Real fast," Holly said, "Skulker dropped me, Ferb went to save me, and Perry tried to protect me and got thrown into a wall. That's where you want to help, is with Perry."

The kids nodded and left the room. Ferb and Perry glanced at Holly and the three turned to the Other dimension-inator, trying to ignore the yells coming from the closet.

"Ok," Ferb said slowly, "the phone had a tracking code. If we put a keypad on here, I can track it and open the portal directly on the phone."

Perry pulled off his hat and rummaged around. He pulled out a cell phone and handed it to Ferb. The boy raised an eyebrow. "You had this the whole time?"

Perry shrugged. _"It doesn't have a battery."_

Holly slapped her forehead. "Crap, a battery! How are we supposed to power this?"

Perry pulled his broken watch off of his hurt paw gingerly. _"It's a small battery, but it might work."_

Holly shook her head. "But the watch is broken," she protested.

Ferb took the watch from Perry and opened up the back with a screwdriver. A small battery fell into his hand and he smiled. "Yes, the watch is. But the battery isn't."

Holly rolled her eyes. "OK, obviously I know nothing about batteries."

Ferb chuckled and began working on the machine.

* * *

Pinky rounded the corner and held up a paw. _"This is it," _he whispered.

Phineas peered over the dogs shoulder and smiled…..then gasped. The metal ghost was rising, ten fifteen feet in the air as he watched, with Holly clutched in his hand. Ferb was standing his ground with the stone and Perry was nearby, kicking at the Box Ghost.

Phineas spun around. "Guys, like no time. We have to get out there-"

A shriek from the past Holly interrupted him. "-like now!"

The kids burst into the room just in time to see Ferb leap forward and catch Holly, dropping the stone to the floor in the process.

The other kids jumped in with Perry as he began fighting. Perry looked stunned. _"What the heck are you guys doing here?" _he chattered.

"Helping you kick butt!" Candace yelled as she kicked a ghost away from the stone.

The kids slowly formed a circle around the stone, blocking it as best as they could. The past Ferb darted into the middle of the circle as soon as he had set Holly down and he grabbed the stone and flung his hand out. Many of the ghosts flew backwards, and the rest backed up as Perry started kicking and biting at them.

Phineas and the others rushed Ferb, Perry, and Holly out of the room. The three looked at them in utter shock.

"How did you guys find us?" Holly asked.

Phineas glanced at the others. "Long story. Just…stay here for a minute or two, ok?"

He and said others darted away, leaving behind two very baffled people and a platypus.

* * *

Ferb nodded to Danny, whose face was inside of the swirling green portal. "Thanks so much for the Fenton Thermoses," he said, holding them up.

Danny nodded. Jazz was at his side. "No prob. Now go get those ghosts!"

Ferb shut down the portal and gasped as the stone materialized at his side. Holly grinned. "They did it!" she cried.

Perry glanced over at the kids as they ran in. _"Yeah, but to what expense?"_

Ferb and Holly looked over and paled.

Buford wasn't with them.

* * *

Vanessa finished explaining the dilemma to Monogram, who was rubbing his mustache nervously.

"-so you see, Perry had no choice."

Monogram nodded. "Right. Well, I-"

He stopped and his eyes widened, looking to the spot on Vanessa's right. She heard her father gasp in the back and she glanced down and shrieked. Baljeet looked at his flickering hands in horror. "Wha- what is happening?" he cried.

Vanessa leapt back as the boys legs slowly disappeared, along with his torso. He honestly looked terrified.

"Baljeet," Vanessa said calmly, "just relax. I'm sure you'll be fine."

Baljeet's lower lip trembled and he looked up at Vanessa with pleading eyes as he disappeared completely.

Vanessa sank to the ground in horror, barely noticing as the large screen flickered off. She felt hands on her shoulders and looked up to see her father holding onto her. "Dad…what happened to him?" Vanessa whispered.

Dr. Doofensmirtz shook his head. "If I had to guess, I'd say it was those kids going back in time."

Vanessa's eyes brightened slightly. "You're right! If they kept the ghosts from getting the stone, then they wouldn't have been able to trap or hurt the humans. This means…."

She trailed off slowly. "Ferb never told Buford or Baljeet."

Dr. D shook his head. "What I wonder is why the ghosts who can hurt us don't. The ones from the other dimension?"

Vanessa had to think about that too. "I don't know, strength in numbers?" she said. "There can't be many from Danny's dimension here, or they would have already taken over."

She stood up from the floor and looked at where Baljeet had been. "At least we know Baljeet is actually OK."

A flash made Vanessa and Dr. D turn to see the time machine returning and they raced over as it dimmed.

Everyone climbed out, blinking…except Buford.

Vanessa glanced at her father and ran over to help Candace out. The girl was shaking. Vanessa frowned.

"Are you guys OK?" she asked in concern.

Phineas shook his head, his face pale. "No. We lost Buford somewhere."

Vanessa chuckled and Phineas gave her a strange look. "You didn't lose Buford. You changed the future."

Isabella's eyes widened in realization. "You mean since the ghosts couldn't touch the humans, and Ferb never had to go rescue them, they never found out?"

Vanessa nodded. "Exactly. But it was kind of creepy watching Baljeet disappear."

Phineas turned to his brother. "You should go get them!"

Ferb shook his head. "And put them in more danger? For the moment, they're safer than we are. Because, you know….I have the stone."

He held up the tablet in triumph and Vanessa grinned. Dr. D shook his head. "Good, but now we have to get it back to the Other dimension-inator without attracting ghosts."

Phineas shrugged. "As long as we're careful, we should be Ok."

Vanessa sighed and nodded. "Yeah. Come on, let's go. Oh and Perry, we should probably tell you and Pinky something."

Perry looked up from his conversation with Pinky. _"What?"_

Vanessa turned to follow Phineas and Ferb into the hallway. "Your bosses are seriously mad at you."

* * *

**Yes, bad place to end. No, not changing it. I decided one, maybe two more chapters, and then an epilogue.**

**I typed the whole Vanessa and Dr. D scene while listening to Jesus Take the Wheel. So i was almost crying. I didn't want it too sappy, cause I know Vanessa isn't like that.**

**And yes, Baljeet and Buford are fine. So don't yell at me for getting rid of them.**

**R and R!**


	19. This Battle Does End Well

**CHAPTER 19- Longest thing ever. I swear. Chapter 19, 19 pages on Word. Weird. **

**Anyway, I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Danny Phantom.**

**Read on!**

* * *

_Vanessa turned to follow Phineas and Ferb into the hallway. "Your bosses are seriously mad at you."_

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

The group burst into the room where Dr. D's inventions were contained and gathered around the Other dimension-inator. Dr. D studied it carefully and looked at Ferb.

"Did you make modifications?" he asked.

Ferb nodded. "How on earth are you powering it?" the scientist asked.

Holly spoke up. "Perry's watch battery. I don't think it will last much longer, though."

Phineas shook his head. "No, it won't. But if I add my watch battery to it…."

He pulled of his watch and dropped the tiny battery into his hand. Candace smiled and did the same with her watch. Everyone in the room took off their watches, except Pinky. Phineas gave him a look and Pinky shrugged.

"_Well, don't we want to be able to contact people if we need to?"_

Phineas smiled sheepishly. "Right. Sorry."

Phineas turned and handed Dr. D's watch battery to Ferb, who stuck it inside the panel he was working on. He screwed it shut and tossed the Phillips head on the ground. "It should run for about twenty minutes. I don't think the batteries will last much longer on a machine this big."

"OK," Vanessa said, "so what's our plan? You know, before we get attacked by more ghosts because of the stone."

She gestured to the large piece of rock that was resting at Ferb's feet.

Phineas paused. "Well, we need one person to guard Ferb while he tries to get rid of the stone. The rest of us will use the ghost hunting equipment that Danny so graciously supplied us with to catch the ghosts from his dimension. Once the stone's gone, the ghosts from our dimension should just disappear again and go on existing like they used to. Then we can return Danny's ghosts to Danny."

"Seems doable," Isabella muttered, "but who's staying behind?"

"Maybe Perry should, 'cause of his wrist," Candace pointed out.

They all turned to look at Perry, who grinned and held up his wrist. Holly slapped her forehead. "That's right! Because we jumped in to help the past Perry, he didn't get thrown into a wall and didn't get hurt!"

"Yeah, but now my brain's hurting," Dr. D murmured. Everyone ignored him.

"I can stay behind," Holly said slowly. Isabella grabbed her friends shoulder. "You sure, Holly?"

Holly nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I've helped fight some of these ghosts before, so I kind of know what I'm up against."

Phineas tapped his finger to his lip. "Yeah, but what if a bunch of ghost's that you can't touch show up?"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz held up his hands. "Wait, I thought they _could _touch us."

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "No, Dad, they can only touch us if they're in possession of the tablet. Since Ferb has it, they can't touch us now."

Dr. D rubbed his forehead. "How on earth did I get into this mess?"

Phineas once again ignored the doctor. "What are you supposed to do then?" he asked Holly.

Holly shrugged. "Hope that Danny's weapons work on our ghosts just as well as his."

Phineas turned to Ferb.

The green haired boy's face was stricken and he looked ready to collapse. Phineas suddenly felt guilty that he'd felt jealous of his brother. He didn't ever want to have to go through this again. "Ferb? You good?"

Ferb looked up and gave a weary smile. "I suppose. Let's just get this over with."

Phineas smiled faintly. He couldn't wait to have the real Ferb back. "OK, Perry? The weapons that Danny gave us?"

Perry reached into his hat, his arm disappearing all the way up to his shoulder. Phineas exchanged glances with Isabella and Holly and raised an eyebrow.

Perry rummaged around a bit and finally pulled out several Fenton Thermoses. He had about four or five, and he tossed one to Holly, Phineas, and Candace before diving back into his hat again. He came up with two Jack-of-Nine-Tails and the Fenton Anti-Creep stick. He gave the bat a weird look and handed it to Isabella. He tossed the nine tails to Pinky and Vanessa.

Dr. D looked at him eagerly. "What do I get?"

Perry pulled out one last device and tossed it to the doctor. "Lipstick? What is this supposed to do? Make the enemy look bad?"

Phineas snorted. "It probably does something. When the time comes guys, just point and aim. Hopefully the weapons will do what they're supposed to."

He walked over to Ferb. "Are you sure you're going to be OK?"

Ferb nodded. "As long as you guys are."

Phineas smiled. "Hey, when this is all over, do you want to re-tell Buford and Baljeet?"

Ferb chuckled. "I might as well. Good luck."

Phineas clapped his brother on the back. "You too." He motioned to everyone and they followed him from the room. There was a pause in the hallway, and then Phineas' voice called back: "Perry, maybe you should take the lead. I have no idea how to get out of here."

Ferb snorted as his platypus, wielding some giant bazooka thing, headed to the front of the line.

He glanced at Holly, who was clutching the Fenton Thermos like there was no tomorrow. "You good?"

She glanced up at him and smiled. "Yeah. Get started on that stone, OK?"

Ferb nodded and walked over to the portal. He glanced down at the stone and pressed the 'on' button.

The green vortex whirled to life and he peered inside of it. He frowned. The dimension looked a lot like their own, just darker. Ferb hefted the stone up onto his chest, but nothing made him want to put the stone in that particular dimension.

He sighed and started clicking the button on the portal to change locations.

Alien babies, giant Ducky Momo's, and an entire universe just for a bunch of Cyclops Santa's passed him by before he heard Holly yelp behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and cursed…out loud. Holly looked back at him in astonishment before dodging a blast from Johnny 13. "Yeesh, Ferb, don't worry about me; just get rid of that darn stone!"

Ferb bit his lip and turned back to the portal, rapidly clicking through the dimensions. The stone almost wrenched itself from his hands when he came to the universe full of giant floating baby heads. Ferb couldn't imagine why it would stop there, but it didn't matter.

He glanced back in time to see Holly suck Johnny triumphantly into the thermos, and in time to spot the Box Ghost come flying through the wall. He groaned in annoyance.

"BEWARE! FOR I, THE BOX GHOST, WILL TAKE YOUR STONE THINGY AND RULE THIS BRIGHTLY PASTEL COLORED UNIVERSE WITH THE AID OF MY BOX MINIONS!"

Holly rolled her eyes and sucked him up in seconds. "Holly!" Ferb called.

Holly spun around. One of Ferb's legs was already in the other dimension. "I found the first one. Keep the portal open while I get rid of this thing."

Holly nodded and Ferb hopped through the portal. Holly yelped as Skulker shot a blast and hit her in the shoulder.

"Holly!" Ferb cried, already headed back for his dimension, the stone still clutched firmly in his hands. Holly shot him a glare and Ferb immediately knelt on the ground, ignoring the floating baby head s that surrounded him.

Using his telekinesis, he began flinging dirt in every direction as he pulled the instructions he had found with the first half of the stone out of his pocket. It was a little crumpled, but still readable, and under the circumstances, Ferb didn't have time to write a new set of instructions.

He pictured the case that the stone had come in in his head and a few minutes later, much to his surprise, it came flying down into his hands.

"Well, that worked marvelously," he murmured. The hole was now about as tall as Ferb and the boy jumped down into it. He grabbed at the stone, wondering how to break it.

"Um….break! Break now!" he said, feeling incredibly stupid.

Surprisingly, the stone let out a bright green glow and split in half. Ferb grimaced, and subconsciously rubbed his hands together. They were still burned, but the excitement of the past few hours had made him forget the pain.

He placed one half into the box and tucked the instructions inside with it. He grabbed the other half of the stone and flew out of the hole. He nodded his head and the dirt flew back into the hole, burying one half of the evil tablet.

Ferb walked over to the portal and glanced around at the baby heads. He shook his head. He didn't think anyone would actually unbury this half first.

He hopped back through the portal and ducked as a blast from Skulker headed straight for his face. It slammed into Dr. D's bread-inator and caused it to burst into flames. Holly looked up with relief. Her face was scraped and her clothes were singed. Ferb felt an overwhelming amount of fury overcome him at the sight.

He turned to Skulker and placed the now halved stone at his feet, prepared to dish out some anger on the ghost.

"Ferb! Just get rid of the dumb stone!" Holly cried as she shot a blast from a ghost gun. Ferb didn't know where she'd gotten it, and he didn't care. He gave one longing glance at Holly and turned back to the portal, wondering how the others were doing.

* * *

"Duck!" Vanessa cried. She dove on top of Candace and pushed her to the ground as a blast from the blue haired ghost shot at her friend. The two landed behind a car. Candace scrambled up and leaned against it. "Geez, you know one of Ferb's secrets and it puts you in mortal danger," Candace muttered.

Vanessa grinned. "Are you kidding? Despite the terror and skinned knees I got from diving, this is the most fun I've had since my mid-day scrap yard raid!"

Candace gave Vanessa a bewildered look and the girls dove away as the car behind them all but exploded. Candace landed with one leg behind her, one leg bent under her, and one hand lightly touching the ground, the arm with the thermos stretched neatly behind her. "Wow, I hope that was a rental."

Vanessa grinned and stood up from the crouch she had landed in. She offered a hand to Candace and helped her up. "I know, right?"

Candace handed Vanessa the thermos. "Take this. I have a bizarre idea that might actually work."

Vanessa frowned and Candace darted into a nearby lawn and garden store.

"Candace, this is no time to think about perennials!" Vanessa called.

Candace walked out a moment later, holding an evil looking rake in her hand. "Who said anything about flowers?"

Candace looked at the rake and frowned. She unscrewed the head so that all she was left with was a long pole. She jumped onto the hood of a car and swung up onto a balcony. She looked down at Vanessa in surprise. "How did I do that?"

Vanessa gaped at her. "You're asking _me?_ What the heck do you plan to do with that stick?"

Candace glanced around and spun the stick in an arc, smacking the blue haired ghost in the back with perfect aim. The woman spun around, her eyes glaring angrily, and she charged at Candace.

Candace leapt into the air, turned while in midair and hit the ghost again, sending her straight into the beam from Vanessa's Fenton Thermos. Candace landed lightly on the balcony and she hopped over the edge and onto the ground. Vanessa ran up and high fived her. "That was awesome! Now tell me how the heck you did it!"

Candace shook her head. "No idea. But what does it matter? Let's go kick some more ghost butt and help Phineas!"

Vanessa glanced around. "Where is Phineas?"

* * *

Phineas rolled out of the way as a pile of meat was shot at him. He rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe he was being attacked by something he would normally eat for dinner.

He jumped up and sucked the ghost into the thermos with ease. His only injury so far was the chicken wing that had struck him on his face.

"Phineas, move!"

Phineas darted out of the way just as a large sword sliced into the pavement. He looked up to see a ghost clad in a knight's armor standing above him, his helmet shooting off purple flames.

Phineas pulled out the thermos and sucked up the ghost before he could react. He stood to see who the heck had just saved him.

"Phineas, are you OK?" Isabella asked.

Phineas nodded. "Yeah. Thanks. You just saved my life."

Isabella shrugged. "Well now we're even. For the time when I almost fell off of city hall."

Phineas smiled. "How are you faring?"

Isabella shook her head. "It's a little annoying not having a thermos, but this baseball bat is awesome!"

Phineas grinned. "You always were one for old school. Want to stick together? I mean, since I have a thermos, and everything."

Isabella blushed. "Sure. Vanessa and Candace are sticking together. They're one street over."

Phineas nodded. Isabella turned to head for Vanessa and Candace and Phineas grabbed her shoulder. "Wait…you're bleeding."

Isabella glanced at the cut on her upper arm. "Oh, I didn't even notice. I'll be fine."

Phineas gave her a worried look. "Are you sure?"

Isabella smiled and hugged Phineas. "Yes. Now stop worrying and let's go suck up more ghosts!"

Phineas smiled and ran around the corner with Isabella. "Hey, where's Dr. D?"

* * *

Dr. D was currently being backed into a corner by a very nerdy looking ghost. "That's the last time you bully a platypus!" Sydney Poindexter said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Dr. D was seriously confused. How had this ghost known he had beaten up Perry the Platypus before? He wasn't even in this dimension until two hours ago!

He groaned as his back hit the wall and he fumbled for a weapon, for anything. His fingers clasped around the lipstick.

Right.

Perry the Platypus just had to give him the most useless tool in the world. Oh well. It was worth a shot.

Dr. D flung the green lipstick in front of him and to his amazement, the ghost was hit by a bright green ray and he went flying twenty feet back and into the thermos of Phineas.

"Come on Dr. D!" the boy called as he ran away.

Dr. D stared down at the cosmetic in amazement. He would never, ever judge makeup again.

He joined Phineas, Isabella, Candace, Vanessa, and Perry on the street. "Where's Pinky?" Isabella asked nervously.

Pinky barked and scampered around the corner. _"Sorry. Some ghost just insisted on talking out his evil plans for world domination by technology to me. It took me five minutes just to make him shut up, but I got him."_

He held up a thermos and rattled it in satisfaction. "OK," said Phineas, considering the rest of the ghosts can't touch us, I'd say that we got them all. Is everyone ok?"

Everyone nodded and Vanessa grinned. "Thanks to Candace. She has mad skills with this stick!" she cried, pointing to the rake handle in Candace's hand. Perry and Pinky shared a knowing smile, and then Isabella spoke up.

"Um, did anyone happen to see Skulker in the bunch of ghosts that we caught?"

She was met with silence.

* * *

Ferb grinned in relief as the stone began tugging at the portal. He knew the battery was almost dead, and he'd only been able to help Holly a little in the last five minutes.

He dove into the current dimension, which was full of lopsided people and upside down houses and he began frantically writing a note while digging with his mind.

_Whoever finds this: get rid of it. It sucks to have. Get rid of it now. Find a different dimension and break this thing again. Sorry I can't go into more detail; my girlfriend's being attacked by a ghost._

Ferb froze and glanced at the note again. Did he really just write that? In pen? Whatever.

He stuck the stone into the box that had appeared at his side while he was writing, and tossed the note into it. He threw the whole thing into the ten foot deep pit and covered it with dirt as fast as his hands and mind could. He ran back towards the portal to see it shrinking.

He dove through and shut down the –inator immediately, hoping to save some fuel for when they returned the weapons to Danny.

He spun and threw his hands up, sending Skulker into the wall with a force Ferb didn't know he possessed. Ferb picked up the fallen Fenton Thermos and sucked him in before the ghost could regain his wits. He capped it and then blinked and looked down at the thermos. Holly hadn't been holding it, which meant…

"Holly?" Ferb yelped, scanning the room quickly.

Holly groaned and sat up against Dr. D's metal destruct-inator. "Ferb? Ow, over here!"

Ferb appeared almost immediately and knelt next to Holly. She cradled her right arm in her left hand and sat up carefully. Ferb lightly took her arm and grimaced. "He threw you?"

"Against the wall," Holly confirmed.

Ferb shook his head in disgust. "Why is that every ghost's response?"

Holly chuckled and playfully punched Ferb with her good hand. "I'll be fine, stupid. It's just a sprained wrist. Or elbow. Or both. And some scrapes and bruises."

Ferb fingered a bruise right above her eye. "Are you sure? Maybe we should get you to the ER."

Holly rolled her eyes. "And tell them what, exactly? Ferb, my Dad's a pediatrician. I'll get him to fix me up."

Ferb sighed. "And what will you tell him?"

Holly shrugged. "That it was our neighbors. You remember them, right?"

Ferb scowled as he recalled the racist boys. "Yup."

"Besides," Holly said, standing carefully with Ferb supporting her, "Phineas and the others are coming down here to get rid of the ghosts that they captured. We can't leave."

Ferb nodded and walked her over to Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Be Gone-inator, part C. He sat down on the chair and leaned carefully on the empty part of the control panel.

Holly smiled. "Thanks, by the way, for doing what I said instead of helping."

Ferb frowned. "Why'd you do that?"

Holly shrugged. "It was a little more important for you to get rid of the stone than for you to help me."

Ferb smiled lightly, leaned in, and kissed Holly on the cheek. She raised her hand and fingered her cheek gently. "What was that for?"

"Being the bravest girl that I have ever worked with."

"Oh, thanks Ferb. Nice to know we mean a whole lot to you," Candace said with a teasing tone as she and the others trooped in.

Ferb looked up and grinned. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah," Isabella said, with a laugh in her voice. Phineas chuckled. "Will you two admit that you are totally going out now?"

Holly rolled her eyes. "Dude, we're ten."

Ferb smiled mischievously. "We'll admit it when you two admit it."

Everyone cracked up at the look on Isabella's and Phineas' faces. Isabella began stammering, and then glanced at Holly.

"Whoa, Holly, what happened to your arm?" the girl cried, racing over and letting the blush die from her cheeks.

"No biggie. I got thrown into a wall is all," Holly said.

Phineas sighed. "Right. Ferb, you got rid of the stone, didn't you?"

Ferb glanced up as a hand fell on his shoulder. Roberta winked at him and Ferb glanced out to see that no one, save for Holly, was wearing their ghost glasses.

"I would think so, considering Roberta is right here and not one of you said a thing."

The kids automatically slid their glasses on. "Hey," Phineas said. He glanced back over at Ferb.

"So, do we have enough battery power to give these things back to Danny?" Phineas asked, holding up his Fenton Thermos.

Ferb hopped off of the –inator and walked over to the Other dimension-inator. He studied it. "We should. Ok, first we give back the thermoses and then the weapons."

"No, first, you kids have some explaining to do," Major Monogram said as he and Carl emerged from the shadows.

* * *

**Wow, I wrote a lot. I just started and couldn't stop. But I did. One short chapter, and then the epilogue. Then Platypus Troubles Sequel. I need a good title, if anyone's got one. **

**And...enter the boss. Yea. Whoop. Cheer. Hear my sarcasm?**

**R and R!**


	20. Major Monobrow

**CHAPTER 20- Last chapter. I told you it was a bit shorter than the last one.**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb, or Danny Phantom. Just Roberta. I might include her in other stories….you know, like, the not dead version of her. Or not. Probably not. But I might. **

**Now on to the annoyingness of Major Monogram. **

* * *

"_First, you kids have some explaining to do," Major Monogram said as he and Carl emerged from the shadows. _

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

Monogram's eyes hardened as they fell on Perry and Pinky, who were doing their best to stay out of sight. "I cannot believe that two of our best agents blew our cover!" the Major roared.

Phineas and Ferb looked at each other, and then back at Perry. Phineas stepped forward timidly.

"With all due respect, sir, if Perry hadn't blown his cover, then we would have all been destroyed by ghosts," he said, not wanting to mention that only Ferb would have been hurt at all.

Monogram scoffed. "All these dumb ghost stories…do you really think that I would believe all that nonsense?"

Phineas looked surprise. "Well…yeah. I mean, they were attacking the town. How could you miss them?"

Monogram rolled his eyes. "For one, I've been inside all day. For another, I think I would have heard if ghosts were attacking the town."

Ferb looked at Carl and raised his eyebrows.

The intern had known about Ferb's powers and abilities long before this moment, and now he turned to face his boss. Monogram spoke before he could.

"Do you believe this, Carl? A bunch of children trying to convince me that the chaos today was all a ghost attack."

Carl sighed. "Actually, sir, I do believe them."

The curly headed boy stepped over to the other side of the room to stand next to Ferb. Monogram looked at him in disbelief. "I could have sworn that when I hired you I hired a college student with a good level of logic."

Doofenshmirtz quietly spoke up. "You do realize that you are in charge of animals that are secret agents, right? That is almost as absurd as the ghost thing."

Monogram glared at Dr. D and then at Perry and Pinky. "You two let an evil scientist come into the very room where all of his inventions have been recreated? Are you crazy?"

Phineas scowled. It was one thing to not believe about the ghosts, but it was another to insult his pet platypus.

"Look, Major," he said, in a batch of anger rarely seen on the boy, "your best secret agents have saved our butts numerous times today, and it was because of ghosts. Your intern believes it, so why can't you?"

Monogram looked slightly startled. "Well, because it just seems so ridiculous."

Phineas glanced at Ferb and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Roberta is still here, right?"

Ferb looked at Phineas, not having realized that he had taken off his glasses. He nodded and gestured to Phineas' left.

Phineas walked up to Monogram and handed him his glasses. "Well, look through these then. And when you see the ghost, then you can tell me if I am crazy or not."

Monogram hesitantly took the glasses and glanced at Phineas. The boy nodded and the Major slid them on. He glanced around and realized that there was indeed another person in the room, a young teen with a scarf wrapped tightly around her head. He took the glasses off and found to his surprise that she disappeared. Francis turned to Phineas.

"OK, but you could have made it so that it just seems like I'm seeing a ghost."

Everyone in the room groaned. "Are you kidding?" Candace cried. "She's floating!"

Monogram immediately put the glasses back on and noted that yes, the girl was in fact floating. She gave a cocky grin and waved at the man.

Monogram stumbled back a little, took the glasses off, and handed them back to Phineas. Phineas raised an eyebrow. "Do you believe us now?"

Monogram sighed and rubbed his head. "Yes. I suppose I must if I am willing to get your cooperation. What exactly are you doing down here?"

Phineas motioned to the Other dimension-inator, which Dr. D was still leaning against. "We need to return a bunch of ghosts and weapons to a kid in a different dimension."

Monogram held up his hands. "Wait, what? What exactly happened here today?"

Phineas rolled his eyes and gave a brief explanation of the stone and the ghosts, leaving out Ferb's powers. "And now, we need to return the things to Danny," he finished.

Monogram nodded. "And then after that, you do realize that you will have to say goodbye to Agent P and…well, Agent P."

Phineas scowled and glanced back. Pinky and Isabella were clutching at each other and Candace and Ferb were nervously surrounding Perry.

"Sir," Carl said, "what if we just use the Amnesia-inator again?"

Monogram frowned. "I don't know…would getting hit with it twice have some effect on them?"

Dr. D shrugged. "It's obvious that I've been hit with it more than once, and there's nothing wrong with me."

Everyone slowly turned to look at him. He frowned. "Well, nothing more than there was before."

"He's got a point," Vanessa said quietly.

Monogram sighed. "Fine. I'll do that. Carl, help them get those weapons or whatever back."

The Major stalked away to the other side of the room and Carl turned to the kids. Phineas looked to Ferb and then Carl, and then back again. "He knows, doesn't he?" Phineas said, pointing to Carl.

Ferb nodded. "Not about the new powers though."

Carl blinked in surprise. "What?"

Candace shook her head. "Don't worry about it right now. We need to get that stuff back to Danny, and then get our memories erased…for the second time, apparently."

Phineas sighed. "Come on, let's just call Danny."

Carl held up a hand. "Wait, hold on. Monogram said your memory of the two Agent P's had to be erased. He didn't say anything about your memories of what you did today."

Phineas spun around and grinned. "Seriously?"

Carl shrugged. "Well, yeah. Just because I work for Major Monogram doesn't mean I'm as unreasonable as he is. I'll make it so that the settings only wash away your memories of Perry and Pinky in agent mode. And Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Sorry, the memory of him might trigger your memory of Perry and Pinky."

He turned to look at Dr. D. "Unfortunately, Doofenshmirtz, I have to wipe all of your memories of today."

The doctor shrugged. "I figured as much, though I'd never use the boys against Perry the Platypus, or the girl against Pinky the Chihuahua."

Carl gave a smile. "That's nice to know. Vanessa, I-"

"Wait!" Candace cried. "She's known us for a long time before this! Why do her memories have to be erased?"

Vanessa smiled. "And, ever since I found out that Phineas and Ferb have had a pet platypus, I knew it was Perry. And I didn't tell anyone, now did I?"

Carl shut his mouth and nodded slowly. He turned to Ferb. "Ferb, I don't know what these new powers of yours are, but my previous offer still stands."

Phineas glanced at his brother, who was studying the floor. "What previous offer?"

Ferb glanced up. "To join the OWCA."

Phineas sucked in his breath and Ferb shook his head. "Sorry Carl, I'm still not joining."

Phineas grabbed Ferb's arm and yanked him away from the group. "Dude, are you crazy? You would get to know about Perry!"

Ferb smiled. "But you wouldn't. Isabella wouldn't. No."

Phineas frowned. "Dude, I'm telling you now: do what you want. I won't be mad, no one will."

Ferb smiled gently and walked back to the group. "My answer is still no."

Carl nodded. "All right, I get it. Now hurry, get rid of those things before Monogram comes back over!"

Doofenshmirtz immediately flipped the switch on the Other dimension-inator, and Holly punched in the number of the phone.

"Hey," Phineas said as the –inator warmed up. He turned to Carl. "Will we get to remember Danny, too?"

Carl smiled. "Anything not involving Perry or Doofenshmirtz you're going to remember. I promise."

"Sweet!" Phineas cried. "We can keep in touch with Danny!"

"Can you now?" Danny said as he peered into the portal. Isabella smiled and tossed the thermoses through. "We think we caught all of them," she said.

Danny smiled and placed the thermoses to the side as the kids started handing back the weapons he had given them. "So I assume you got rid of the stone?" he asked Ferb.

Ferb nodded. "Where'd you find your half, anyway?" Phineas asked as he handed back the Anti-Creep stick.

Danny grinned. "My friend Frostbite had it. It took some convincing for him to give it up, but I got it, obviously."

Holly handed back the lipstick and Danny shook his head. "Keep that one. You never know when you might need it. Plus, it's travel size."

Phineas snorted and Holly handed the ecto-lipstick to Candace. "Thanks so much Danny!" Phineas called as the portal started to shrink.

Danny waved. "Keep in touch!" he yelled.

The portal zapped closed, completely drained of its energy supply, just as Monogram walked back over.

"All right, the machine is ready. Are you kids ready?"

Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella gave quick hugs to their pets, and Candace rubbed Perry on the head.

"Nice meeting you kids," Doofenshmirtz said as he walked over to the platform. "You too Dr. D," Phineas said.

Perry and Pinky stood off to the side. Monogram stood off to the right of Carl, and the intern gave a quick wink as he threw the switch and wiped their memories.

Well….most of their memories, anyway.

* * *

**Wow. Just the epilogue. Then I am done. This went super quick….in my mind, probably not in yours. **

**R and R!**


	21. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE- The end. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and thanks once more to WordNerb93 for giving me this idea. You rock!**

**Kind of short, but hey, it's an epilogue.**

**Read on, and I still have no ownership over Phineas and Ferb. **

* * *

_Well….most of their memories, anyway._

* * *

GENERAL POV

* * *

The sun was setting on Maple Drive, and it was still pretty quiet in the neighborhood, although given what had happened that day, it wasn't too surprising anymore.

The kids had woken up in the backyard just as Linda and Lawrence had pulled into the driveway, lugging a frightening amount of antiques behind them in a borrowed trailer. The kids (including Holly and Isabella) had helped to store everything in the attic or basement and now they were all back outside, sitting in the last drops of sunlight that were sliding into the yard.

Phineas sighed and shook his head. "I can't help but feel that we're forgetting something," he said as he leaned back on his hands.

Isabella frowned. "I know. I know Vanessa helped us, but where is she now?"

(Vanessa was, in fact, back at her father's now ghost free house, and they were both just waking up as well. But unlike her father, she remembered everything that had happened that day.)

Holly smiled and leaned against Ferb slightly, making sure to keep her injured arm away from him. "Even if we don't remember everything, we still had fun, right?"

Candace snorted. "Sure. If you can call being repeatedly attacked by ghosts 'fun.'"

The back gate opened and Buford walked in with Baljeet dangling over his shoulder and hanging down his back. "Hey guys! Where have you been all day?" Buford asked as he set Baljeet down.

Baljeet glanced at the group and frowned. "And Holly, what happened to your arm?"

Holly glanced down and grimaced. Ferb stood. "It's complicated. Would you like me to explain?"

Buford and Baljeet sat down. "Whoa, what happened to the tree?" Buford cried, noting the scorch marks along the side of it. Phineas winced. The first thing he had noticed upon waking up was the tree as well, and it had made him very unhappy.

"Give me a moment," Ferb said, "I'm going to get a bottle of water. It is a long story."

He walked inside and spotted his mother putting away the groceries she had brought in that morning. She looked up and grinned at Ferb.

"It's a good thing none of these were cold, huh?" she said with a smile.

Ferb smiled back and grabbed a bottle of water. "Yes, yes it is."

Linda chuckled and put the crackers on the top shelf….well, she tried to. Linda was just a few inches too short to put the crackers away. Ferb frowned.

"Would you like me to do it?" he asked quietly.

Linda froze and glanced back at Ferb. He was watching her carefully, a slight glimmer of hope in his eyes. She glanced at the box in her hands and then slowly handed it to Ferb. He took it and looked down. He might as well show her the new powers now, and get it out of the way.

He rose up to the cupboard and tossed the crackers in, and then turned and looked down at his mother.

Her eyes were wide and her face was pale. Ferb lowered himself to the ground immediately and sighed. "Never mind, I'll be outside."

Linda winced and watched him head for the door. "Ferb honey, hold on," she said, stepping up behind him. Ferb turned around.

Linda sighed and knelt in front of him. She suddenly frowned and brushed her fingers on his cheek where Ferb assumed there was a mark from Johnny punching him earlier. "Sweetie, what on earth-?"

Ferb glanced up. "There was a ghost…a bunch of ghosts, actually."

Linda sighed and to Ferb's surprise, she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Ferb hesitantly hugged back.

Linda sighed. "Ferb, I'm sorry. You've got understand that this is weird for me, one of my son's being able to see ghosts, and apparently obtaining new powers without my knowledge."

Ferb gave a small smile. "Phineas, Candace, and Dad are Ok with it."

Linda sighed. "I know, I know. You don't mind that I'm a little freaked out, do you?"

Ferb glanced at the floor. "Sometimes I did, but most of the time, no. I don't mind."

Linda smiled and kissed Ferb's forehead. "I'll try not to be too freaked out anymore."

Ferb shrugged and smiled. "You can help me freak Dad out a little, with the flying and invisibility and everything."

Linda raised an eyebrow. "Invisibility?"

Ferb opened his mouth, but Linda shook her head. "Never mind, you can tell me later." She glanced out the window as she stood. "But I think you have some friends that you need to explain something to."

Ferb smiled and ran outside, clutching his water bottle like it was his life line.

Linda smiled and finished putting the groceries away. About ten minutes later, someone tugged on her sleeve and she looked down at Isabella. "What is it, Isabella?"

Isabella frowned and gestured to the backyard. "Well, Baljeet just passed out. Do you have an ice pack?"

Linda snorted and grabbed the first aid kit. "Here you go. Will he be Ok?"

Isabella chuckled. "Yeah, he'll be fine."

Linda watched the girl head outside and she peered out the window as she watched the kids attempt to wake Baljeet up.

She smiled. Everything seemed to be normal in the yard.

Linda chuckled and started making a late dinner.

Or at least, as normal as it ever got.

* * *

**And the end. I couldn't find a good way to end it. So I figured, resolve the conflict with Linda and bring back Buford and Baljeet. **

**R and R and stay tuned for the sequel to Platypus Troubles!**

**And thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers!**


End file.
